Consonances&Disonnance
by Lima's Angel
Summary: TRADUCTION! AU dans lequel Blaine à quatre ans de plus que Kurt raison pour laquelle il ne se sont jamais rencontré à Dalton. Kurt fini à OSU au lieu de NYC, ou Blaine est un jeune professeur. Attention! Relation Prof/Élève ayant tout les deux plus de 18 ans
1. Prêt à Prendre Le Risque

_**Notes de la traductrice: Bonjour tout le monde je vous retrouve aujourd'hui avec une nouvelle traduction puisque apparemment ma traduction de Then We Got On A Boat vous avez beaucoup plu. Cette traduction m'as été demandé par Aurore qui se reconnaitra. Pour le moment seul ce chapitre est traduit alors je ne sais pas vraiment quand le prochain sera en ligne mais surement dans longtemps puisque avec mon entrer en 2nde le vrai travail commence ^^. Sur ce je vous laisse lire et me dire ce que vous en penser par review.**_

* * *

_**Notes**__ de l'auteur : Ceci est pour __**happyinchintz72**__ et __**hazyjayne**__, qui ont déclaré qu'ils avaient besoin de TOUS les OH professeur!Blaine , et pour la meilleure beta au monde, __**ccmskatechick**__, qui a supporté mon dégoût de moi-même et mon excentricité générale. Titre honteusement volé de __He Won't Go__ d'Adele, qui n'a aucun rapport avec le thème de toute cette histoire, j'aime juste cette phrase. Attention: Il y aura du smut. Je n'ai pas mis en ligne depuis un bout de temps, parce que bonjour, smut, mais hey. Vous en avez tous demander. S'il vous plaît regardez tous les liens dans ma page de profil pour d'autres fics._

* * *

Kurt avait prévu de quitter l'Ohio pour partir à New York depuis ses sept ans. Puis, puis son père avait eu une seconde crise cardiaque pendant la dernière année de lycée de Kurt, et il avait abandonné ce plan – du moins pour le moment. Il y avait des jours où il s'asseyait dans sa chambre immaculée-décorée-avec-une-large-penderie dans la petite maison qu'il avait loué avec Finn en criant de frustration. Parce que peut importe de quelle manière vous regardez tout ça, Columbus n'était pas NYC. La plupart du temps, il aurait échangé cette spacieuse demeure à Columbus pour un cent trente mètres carré là bas. A New York il n'y avait pas Finn ou sa stupide copine ou son stupide chien ou le stupide football du Dimanche.

(Certains jours, Kurt préférait le chien à Finn. Finn avait tous fait pour trouver un Bulldog Français, pensant que puisqu'il y avait _Français_ dans le nom, ce serait le coup de foudre avec Kurt. Loin de là. Ça lui avait pris presque deux ans, mais lui et le chien étaient finalement arrivé à un terrain d'entente mutuel où il ne se _détestait plus_.)

Quoiqu'il en soit il y avait une chose que OSU(Ohio State University) avait et que New York n'avait pas : le Professeur Blaine Anderson

Kurt avait pris son premier cours avec Mr. Anderson pendant le quart d'automne*de sa deuxième année. Kurt ne le réaliserait que plus tard, mais c'était la première classe à laquelle enseignait. Il ne l'avait probablement pas remarqué parce que Mr. Anderson était un fabuleux professeur – à tel point que Kurt s'inscrivit à tout ses cours pour remplir sa liste de cours optionnels pour tous ses trimestres à OSU, même si ce cours n'était pas nécessaire pour son Cursus principal.

Ça aidait aussi que Mr. Anderson soit agréable à regarder. Il était toujours impeccablement habillé et soigné, presque comme s'il sortait tout droit des années 50. Il portait toujours une veste même s'il portait un jean pour la journée. Mr. Anderson avait aussi un superbe sourire, de magnifiques yeux, et un _très_ beau cul. Quand il parlait, tout le monde s'accrochait à chacun de ses mots. Kurt aurait probablement écouté le cours de Mr. Anderson lire sur un fichier audio.

Hey, si Kurt allait devoir s'asseoir pendant trois heures chaque semaine pour suivre un cours sur l'histoire de la musique, il préférait écouté Mr. Anderson que Mr. Hannum, qui devait bien être son aîné de trente ans.

Le cours de Mr. Anderson n'était pas facile, en fait il y avait une bonne charge de travail, et le tiers des filles et des garçons qui avaient des yeux embués d'amour le premier jour finissaient par abandonner avant le délai supplémentaire. Quand bien même, Kurt avait appris plus dans les trois cours qu'il avait eu avec Mr. Anderson que dans n'importe lequel des cours qu'il avait suivi dans la section musicale.

Finn passait son diplôme dans l'Éducation Musicale (c'était un des quelques hommes du programme, ce qui expliquait la rotation des petites copines). Lui et Kurt avaient essayé de prendre les mêmes cours dont il avaient tous les deux besoin, d'où la présence de Finn dans tous les cours de Kurt avec Mr. Anderson pendant sa deuxième année. Ça lui avait pris à peu près quatre semaines pour réaliser que Kurt avait le béguin. Finn l'avait embêté pendant un trimestre et demi puis il avait abandonné.

Par chance, Finn avait abandonné les cours optionnels pendant leur troisième année, le programme d'Éducation étant plus structuré du fait que les élevés enseignaient. Kurt s'était inscrit à l'Analyse de La Musique pendant l'automne, content d'être là sans Finn. Ça voulait dire se lever tôt le lundi, le mercredi et le vendredi pour être au campus à 9 heures, mais ça en valait la peine, à son avis. Il ne se faisait pas autant d'illusions que _certains_ élèves en pensant qu'il pourrait vraiment avoir une relation avec Mr. Anderson, mais Kurt aurait menti s'il avait dit qu'il n'avait pas joui en pensant à lui pendant tout l'été.

Mon Dieu, il avait besoin de baiser.

Kurt s'habilla avec son plus beau jean slim gris, une chemise à manches courtes tissu chiné couleur bleu , ses nouvelles bottes qu'il avait pris à son job d'été cette année, et son nœud papillon McQueen préféré, celui de couleur chocolat avec des pois. Au pire des cas, peut être qu'il rencontrerait un gentil étudiant(dur, c'était très douteux qu'il y ait quelqu'un dans le programme musical que Kurt n'avait pas déjà rencontré).

Kurt entra dans la salle 312 avec quelques minutes d'avance le lundi matin, dégustant un mocha sans calories après être passé devant le Starbucks du campus. Il scanna la salle du regard cherchant quelqu'un qu'il connaissait, mais elle était encore presque vide. Il fit son chemin vers le coin de la salle. Kurt avait tendance à s'asseoir devant,mais dans le coin.

Kurt lança un regard vers Mr. Anderson pendant qu'il marchait vers sa nouvelle place désignée. Soit il ne portait pas de veste à cause de la douce chaleur de fin Septembre sois il l'avait laissée dans son bureau. Il portait un gilet gris qui n'aurait dû n'être bien sur personne, et Kurt le maudit mentalement pour le fait qu'elle avait l'air parfaite sur lui.

"Hey, Kurt," dit Mr. Anderson, souriant pendant que Kurt passait devant lui. "T'as passé un bon été?"

Kurt devait avoir un air confus sur son visage (ou, vous savez, le même que celui qui est pris la main dans le sac en train de mater), parce que Mr. Anderson fit un visage sur lequel on pouvait lire : « Bien sûr que je me rappelle de toi. »

"Sans événements," dit Kurt, lui retournant un sourire en essayant de ne pas penser aux longues heures qu'il avait passées au magasin de dépôt-vente ou aux multiples disputes qu'il avait entendu entre Finn et sa toujours changeante moitié ou comment il n'avait pas obtenu de rôle dans la production d'été d'OSU car on l'avait remplacé pour des majors en théâtre.

"Et vous ?" dit-il, buvant son mocha lentement pour garder sa main occupée.

"Malheureusement, toujours la même routine," répondit Mr. Anderson, prenant son ordinateur portable dans sa serviette. "J'ai fini ma dissertation, alors j'ai passé beaucoup de temps enfermé dans mon bureau."

Kurt l'applaudit légèrement pendant que Mr. Anderson fit semblant de faire une révérence. "Félicitations. Est-ce que ça veut dire que vous êtes Dr. Anderson maintenant ?" Les coins de la bouche de Kurt se soulevèrent, et merde, il n'avait pas voulu dire ça d'un ton aussi dragueur.

Il rigola à cette remarque. "Je suppose. Même si les deux marchent."

"Non, vous devriez définitivement changer," dit Kurt, devenant sérieux pendant un moment. "Vous avez travailler dur pour ça, Dieu sait que je n'aurais pas eu la patience pour."

Mr. - non, _Dr._ Anderson laissa tomber son sourire. "Tu serais un atout génial au programme des diplômés, Kurt. Si tu veux des informations un jour, demande juste, je sais que nos conseillers ont tendance à être nuls."

Kurt rigola fort, même s'il n'avait pas voulu le faire. "Merci," dit-il, contenant son rire pour revenir à la conversation. "C'est vraiment gentil de votre part de dire ça, mais je ne suis pas tout à fait de cet avis." Kurt n'avait aucun plan défini après son diplôme l'année prochaine, mais l'idée de rester en Ohio à faire des recherches pendant encore trois ans n'était pas dans ses plans immédiats. Ou dans ses plans à long terme. Ou dans n'importe lequel de ses plans. "Encore félicitations, Docteur," dit il, levant sa tasse de café comme pour porter un toast avant de s'asseoir.

Au milieu du cours sur le programme du Dr. Anderson, Kurt réalisa que le nouveau titre ne faisait que le rendre encore plus sexy.

Merde.

* * *

Kurt maudit OSU d'avoir un système en quart plutôt qu'en trimestres. La mi saison et les assauts de travail arrivaient beaucoup trop tôt. Une des ex de Finn, Liz, avec qui Kurt était resté ami, avait pris un job au Starbuck du campus. Ça voulait dire que Finn ne venait jamais ici et que c'était l'endroit parfait pour Kurt pour réviser. Liz lui gardait toujours une petite table à l'arrière, à côté des sorties de secours les jeudis après-midi, ce qui était parfait : Kurt ne travaillait pas le jeudi et n'avait aucun cours l'après-midi, alors il venait squatter ici pendant quelques heures avant de rentrer à la maison.

Kurt étudiait pour son examen de Statistiques un certain jeudi. Il avait abandonné son seul cours de maths (essayer d'être dans chaque cours de Dr. Anderson l'année dernière avait ses inconvénients), et il payait pour ça. Stupides maths. Kurt était un peu perfectionniste à propos de sa moyenne, alors il travaillait toujours très dur pour n'avoir que des A – ça le rendait fou.

Il allait avoir besoin de caser une session d'aide avec le labo de maths dans son emploi du temps pour pouvoir comprendre ce qui se passait dans son guide de révision. Il grogna et laissa tomber sa tête sur ses cahiers se donnant quelques minutes pour décompresser. Ce travail signifiait que le quart était à moitié fini et qu'il restait une moitié avant les vacances d'hiver .Vacances d'hiver signifiaient trois semaines sans travail ni cours et Noël et le Nouvel An et avec un peu de chance avant cette période, il trouverait quelqu'un de décent pour ne pas passer le nouvel an seul encore une fois. Kurt avait eu beaucoup de relations pendant ses quelques années d'Université – mais aucune n'avait tenu au delà des vacances.

Il s'assit lentement avant que ses rêveries n'aillent trop loin et il ouvrit les yeux pour voir le Dr. Anderson hochant doucement sa tête à quelques centimètres de lui tenant deux tasses de café. Kurt sursauta d'au moins 3 mètres en arrière. "Mon Dieu," dit-il, respirant toujours irrégulièrement.

"Désolé," dit le Dr. Anderson en s'excusant, fronçant les sourcils probablement à cause de l'air horrifié du visage de Kurt. "J'étais pas sûr que tu sois toujours vivant."

"Eh bien, je l'étais," blagua Kurt, essayant de calmer ses nerfs. Qu'est-ce qui faisait que le Dr. Anderson debout devant lui, le distrayait et l'effrayait à moitié jusqu'à la mort au même moment ? Il avait une écharpe à carreaux orange autour de son cou qui faisait briller quelque chose de féroce dans ses yeux, et putain, Kurt n'allait pas finir un seul de ses travaux, n'est-ce pas ?

"Ce n'est pas mon travail qui est en train de te tuer, dis-moi ? Parce que j'essaye de garder la somme de travail à la limite du meurtre." Le Dr. Anderson souriait maintenant, la bouche pleine de dents blanches et brillantes. Que le Dr. Anderson aille se faire mettre. Qu'ils aillent se faire mettre lui et son sourire et ses yeux et sa beauté.

"Non, Statistiques," le rassura Kurt. Il fit un geste vers sa pile de notes et de cartes de révision et de cahiers. "C'est ce qui arrive quand on ne prend pas de cours de maths pendant deux ans. On oublie pratiquement comment faire des additions."

"Quelque chose en particulier pour lequel tu aurais besoin d'aide ?" offrit le Dr. Anderson. "J'étais moi-même dans l'enfer des Statistiques l'année dernière, la plupart des cours sont toujours frais."

Kurt le fixa un moment. Est-ce que le Dr. Anderson offrait vraiment d'aider Kurt pour un cours qu'il n'enseignait même pas ? Un qui ne faisait même pas partie de son département d'enseignement ? Kurt secoua la tête. "C'est gentil à vous de le proposer, mais je vais juste prendre un rendez-vous avec le labo de maths. Il ont un peu l'habitude de me voir. Je comprends la plupart des choses, mais je suis plutôt obsédé à propos de ma moyenne"

"Je ne l'aurais jamais deviné," dit le Dr. Anderson impassiblement, les coins de sa bouche se retournant un peu. Kurt essaya de ne pas rougir au souvenir du petit pétage de plombs qu'il avait eu dans le bureau du Dr. Anderson l'année dernière lorsque son premier devoir était revenu avec un B+. "Quoiqu'il en soit," continua le Dr. Anderson, levant une des tasse à café, "Liz m'a demandé de t'emmèner ça. Tu avais l'air d'avoir besoin d'une recharge."

Kurt prit la tasse un peu trop rapidement et prit une gorgée, laissant la chaleur l'envahir. Mmmmm, caféine. "Merci,"dit Kurt, "j'en avais vraiment besoin."

Le Dr. Anderson sourit et releva la tête. "N'étudie pas trop dur." Kurt s'assit un moment, buvant son café et regardant le Dr. Anderson partir. S'il fixait son cul pendant qu'il passait la porte, et bien, c'était la faute de ce pantalon marron parfaitement bien coupé.

Une heure et demi plus tard, Liz fit une pause et vint s'asseoir avec Kurt lui procurant une autre distraction dans son travail dont il avait bien besoin. "Merci pour la recharge," dit Kurt alors qu'elle s'asseyait en face de lui.

"Hmm ?" demanda t-elle, ayant l'air confuse. Elle sortit un tupper de légumes coupés en bâton de son sac à main et en offrit quelques uns à Kurt.

Il sortit quelques bâtons de carotte et prit sa tasse presque vide. "Le Dr. Anderson a dit que tu lui avais demandé de me l'emmener."

Elle le regarda du coin de l'œil,confuse. "Il m'a demandé ce que tu buvais comme ça il pourrait t'achèter une recharge. Je voulais lui demander pourquoi il ne m'avait jamais acheté de café au printemps dernier quand j'étais dans le cours de Cultures Musicales Du Monde avec lui, mais j'imagine que tu avais l'air un peu pathétique là bas." Elle fit passer le petit tupper de sauce qu'elle venait juste d'ouvrir.

"Huh, bizarre," répondit Kurt. Tellement étrange. vraiment, vraiment étrange.

"Kurt, tu sais que je t'adore, mais il n'y a pas moyen que j'abandonne mes chai latte quotidiens pour ton compte. C'est le seul avantage à travailler ici." Liz lui sourit et secoua sa tasse dans sa direction. Ouais, Kurt aurait du être presque comateux pour que ça arrive.

"C'est une bonne chose que je t'aime sans tes avantages de café gratuit," blagua Kurt. Il sourit de nouveau et essaya de ne pas penser au fait que le Dr. Anderson lui avait acheté un café – puis avait menti à ce propos.

_Tellement _étrange.

* * *

La Taverne Assoiffée dans toute sa gloire-d'avoir-un-horrible-nom-et-d-être-un-trou-dans-le-mur était la sortie habituelle du jeudi soir de Kurt & Finn. Il y avait une soirée Karaoké une fois tous les deux jeudis, la nourriture et la boisson étaient décentes et pas chères, ce n'était pas envahi de gars des fraternités, et c'était seulement à quatre blocs de leur maison. Avec leur groupe d'amis et de connaissance en commun dans le département musical, ils étaient habituellement rejoints par une bonne foule de gens . Kurt devait malheureusement partir tôt la plupart des jeudis à cette heure ci à cause de son cours de 9h du vendredi avec le Dr. Anderson.

Un Jeudi à mi-décembre, Kurt avait fait son tour d'aux revoirs vers onze heures. Il aurait probablement pu rester plus tard, son dernier cours d'Analyse Musicale était dans la matinée et il consistait à présenter leurs projet final . Kurt l'avait déjà fait et mémorisé, alors il aurait pu juste vraiment rester dans le fond de la salle en essayant de ne pas s'endormir pendant les vingts trois autres représentations. Il était à peu près sur que Santana était plus bourrée que jamais ce soir là, parce qu'elle lui avait lêché les joues quand il s'était penché vers elle pour lui faire la bise. Santana était la seule n'étant pas dans le programme musical qui traînait avec eux régulièrement à part quelque petit copain et copine du moment – elle aimait se plaindre de la Taverne Assoiffée chaque semaine, mais continuait à venir. Kurt bougea sa tête vers elle en prenant son blouson. Il décida de faire un petit passage aux toilettes avant le court trajet jusqu'à la maison et il se dirigea vers le fond du bar quand il le vit.

Kurt n'était pas tout à fait sûr que c'était lui quand il l'avait aperçu. Il avait l'air – pour le dire directement - jeune. Il avait un bonnet en tricot sur la tête et des lunettes à petites montures et des _sandales_ _Adidas avec des chaussettes._ Il écrivait des notes sur les serviettes de boisson et Kurt devait aller dans les toilettes avant que ses fantasmes de masturbation ne soient altérés (les lunettes étaient en quelque sorte vraiment mignonnes mais des _sandales_ _Adidas avec des chaussettes_). Il avait juste recommencer à bouger quand le Dr. Anderson leva la tête et rencontra ses yeux. _Merde._

Kurt se dirigea vers la table du coin, ne sachant pas quoi dire, ce qui fonctionna car le Dr. Anderson commença à parler directement. "Kurt. Je ne – Je n'ai – Je veux dire – ce sont les chaussures que je mets pour promener mon chien."

"O-kay," dit lentement Kurt, essayant de ne pas le regarder comme s'il était fou. "Est-ce que ton chien se cache sous la table ?" Ce qui était, une bonne question . Kurt avait finalement réussi à apprécier le chien de Finn, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il aimait _tous les chiens._

"Non," dit le Dr. Anderson en riant. "Désolé, tu m'as pris au dépourvu. Je ne pensais pas voir un de mes élèves ici, je ne t'ai jamais vu ici avant."

Kurt hocha de la tête, décidant que maintenant n'était pas le meilleur moment pour sortir son discours sur le fait qu'il fallait toujours être habillé de son mieux. "Un groupe d'élèves du département musical vient ici tous les jeudis soirs. Finn aime leurs ailes de poulet spéciales à trente cinq centimes, j'aime le fait qu'ils servent de vrais légumes, et les boissons spéciales sont géniales. Je pars tôt le soir puisque j'ai cours avec _quelqu'un _dans la matinée." Kurt se maudit mentalement. Il n'avait bu que deux Vodka-Soda et deux tournée de shots, il _n_'était _pas_ assez bourré pour flirter avec son professeur. Okay, peut-être qu'il l'était. Il avait seulement vingt et un ans depuis un mois mais il espérait plus de sa tolérance à l'alcool .

"Ah, oui, le cruel cours du vendredi à 9 heures." Le Dr. Anderson acquiesça sagement. "Comment va Finn ? Le premier quart où je vous ai eu j'avais pensé que vous aviez soit un lien de sang soit que vous étiez étiez amoureux en me basant sur les regards cinglants que tu lui envoyais."

Ce fut au tour de Kurt de rire. "Finn va bien. C'est mon frère, si tu n'as pas collecté plus d'infos. Demi-Frère. Il revient de loin, il ne rougit même plus quand les gens pensent que nous sommes ensemble."

Le Dr. Anderson lui fit un petit sourire, et merde. Kurt avait dit les mauvaises choses. Un silence gêné s'installa dans les airs pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que Kurt remarque son verre à moitié vide. "Écoutez, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé pour faire dérailler votre habituellement fabuleux sens de la mode," commença Kurt , faisant un geste vers l'affreux ensemble du Dr. Anderson, "mais vous avez l'air d'avoir besoin d'un autre verre."

Il lança son blouson sur le banc vide de la table et se glissa dessus puis il appela la serveuse. Il sourit à l'adorable blonde qui vint vers eux - Kate était sa favorite. "Kate, je prendrai encore un Vodka-Soda et mon ami ...?" Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, tendant ses mains vers le Dr. Anderson.

"Un autre Rhum-Coca ?" offrit-elle, et le Dr. Anderson acquiesça juste de la tête , vidant le reste de son verre. Elle sourit et lui prit, tournant sur ses talons et les laissant seuls.

Kurt regarda le Dr. Anderson pendant qu'il pliait ses notes et les glissait dans la poche de son blouson North Face (sérieusement, à quoi il pensait quand il était parti de chez lui ?). Kurt souhaita silencieusement que Kate prépare plus vite leurs verres, l'absurdité de son plan (ou le manque de celui-ci) consistait juste à faire ceci. "Donc, écoutez," dit Kurt , croisant ses mains sur la table. "On m'a dit que j'étais un super écouteur si ça vous intéresse. Ou on pourrait parler d'autre chose. Les Buckeyes. La météo. Pourquoi est-ce que vous portez des chaussettes avec des sandales par ce temps." Kurt montra la fenêtre du doigt. Il neigeait, pour l'amour de Dieu.

Kate revint avec les boissons à ce moment là – heureusement doubles, mon Dieu, c'est pour cela que Kate était sa favorite – et Kurt continua. "En y repensant bien pas les Buckeyes, je ne suis pas assez bourré pour des conversations footballistiques."

Le Dr. Anderson rigola et choqua son verre avec celui de Kurt. "Pas un grand fan de foot , hein ?"

Kurt prit une gorgée de sa Vodka-Soda avant de répondre. "J'aime bien le football, mais après des années de dimanches de foot avec Finn, c'est un sujet pénible." Il fit une pause pour boire une autre gorgée puis continua. "J'en sais plus que la plupart des gens de mon âge, j'ai joué dans l'équipe de notre lycée pendant quelques semaines au cours de ma deuxième année."

Les yeux du Dr. Anderson s'ouvrirent grands et il avait un air amusé sur son visage. "Vraiment," dit-il plus comme une affirmation qu'une question. "J'aurais payé cher pour voir ça."

Kurt ne savait pas quoi faire de ce commentaire, mais il sentit ses joues rougir et bougea sa main distraitement. "Je suis sûr que je suis toujours sur Youtube quelque part. Tout s'est fini par une super chorégraphie, bien sûr."

Kurt regarda le Dr. Anderson pendant qu'il rigolait, attrapant son verre avec ses deux mains et le fixant. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment avant que Kurt ne reparle. "Est-ce que vous êtes prêt à le dire ou est-ce que je devrais aborder le sujet de vos chaussures ?"

Ça eut l'air de sortir le Dr. Anderson hors de sa transe. "Rupture,"dit-il simplement, levant les yeux vers Kurt en essayant de sourire, mais n'y arrivant pas.

"Aïe," dit Kurt, en faisant la grimace. "Dans ce cas, je vous pardonne le port de ces chaussures pour cette fois, mais si vous arrivez demain avec, je ne prendrai pas Histoire de la Musique III le quart prochain."

"Tu prends Histoire de la Musique III le quart prochain ?" débita le Dr. Anderson.

"Oui," dit Kurt, refrénant son envie de dire quoique ce soit d'autre et refusant de remarquer le trop d'entrain que montrait le visage du Dr. Anderson. Il finit son verre – mon Dieu, ça avait été vite – et ouvrit de nouveau la bouche, espérant de ne pas révéler la réelle raison qui le faisait assister à tous les cours du Dr. Anderson. "Je vais finir avec un mineur en Théorie Musicale quand tout sera dit et fait, je pense. Alors, combien de temps avez-vous été ensemble ?" demanda Kurt changeant de sujet pour se faire taire.

"Cinq ans. Il – je savais que ça allait arriver depuis un moment, presque un an, mais …"

_Il_, pensa béatement Kurt . Il en avait toujours été assez certain, mais le confirmer était bien. Il reporta son attention sur le Dr. Anderson, réalisant qu'il était sensé écouter. "Ça fait toujours mal," ajouta Kurt . Pas qu'il le sache d'expérience, sa plus longue relation avait été de six mois.

"J'ai aussi besoin d'acheter un nouveau canapé," dit le Dr. Anderson , finissant son verre et mentionnant à Kate de leur apporter une autre tournée. "Je suis revenu à la maison et … bien … il y avait des invités."

"Des invités nus ?" demanda Kurt avec un sourire. Le Dr. Anderson éclata de rire et Kurt le rejoignit, jusqu'au point où ils ne purent pas s'arrêter et que des larmes se formèrent au coin de leurs yeux.

"Je suis désolé," dit le Dr. Anderson une fois que son fou rire se soit un peu calmé, enlevant ses lunettes et essuyant son visage avec les serviettes que Kate avait laissées. "Ça ne devrait vraiment pas être si drôle."

"J'ai entendu dire que le rire est la meilleur thérapie. Pour ce que j'en sais, j'aurais probablement mit le feu au canapé avec eux dessus ou un truc dans le genre." Il sourit à Kate alors qu'elle emmenait leurs recharges.

"Merde, pourquoi j'ai pas pensé à ça ?" dit le Dr. Anderson , prenant son Rhum-Coca et n'hésitant pas sur le fait de le commencer.

"Parce que vous, Dr. Anderson, êtes plus gentil que moi," dit Kurt d'un ton plein de sous-entendus.

Kurt pris sa Vodka-Soda et entendit le Dr. Anderson dire. "Blaine." Kurt fronça un sourcil. "Tu peux m'appeler Blaine et aussi me tutoyer," élabora t-il.

"Eh bien, Blaine," dit Kurt, choquant leurs verres ensemble, "à ton nouveau canapé."

* * *

Kurt n'était jamais allé en cours avec la gueule de bois. La seule chose qui s'en rapprochait un peu était la fois où il était venu en cours bourré et qu'il avait vomi sur les chaussures de Ms. Pillsbury. Aucune quantité d'Advil, d'eau ou de café ne pouvait le sauver. Il n'était pas sûr de combien d'autre verres il avait bu, mais il était finalement tombé dans son lit à quatre heures du matin. Il s'était réveillé à huit heures à cause du chien qui lui léchait le visage parce qu'il avait oublié de fermer la porte. C'était un miracle qu'il soit arrivé sur le campus à l'heure.

Ils avaient beaucoup parlé – Kurt avait appris à connaître le Dr. Anderson – Blaine, qui s'habituait au fait de savoir que Kurt n'était pas intoxiqué – qu'il avait vingt cinq ans et était allé à la Dalton Academy pendant ses années lycée. Kurt lui avait parlé de son propre parcours scolaire et s'ils n'avaient pas eu quatre ans de différence, ils se seraient probablement rencontrés, ayant tous les deux été dans le Glee Club. Blaine lui avait expliqué comment il se sentait à enseigner à l'Université, et comment ça n'avait pas toujours été son plan de carrière, et Kurt lui avait parlé de ses rêves de New York et de son père.

Après ça, Kurt ne se rappelait pas de grand chose.

Blaine était arrivé en classe avec dix minutes de retard, ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de passer toute les présentations. Kurt le maudit pour avoir l'air si en forme et bien reposé – ses cheveux étaient tenus par du gel et il n'y avait pas une sandale en vue. Kurt se mit au bout de la file pour être le dernier à rendre sa recherche qu'il n'avait même pas encore présentée.

Blaine sourit alors que Kurt venait vers lui et il fit un roulement de tambour sur son bureau. Un roulement de tambour. "Alors, est-ce que je passe ?"demanda t-il, souriant. "Tu restes le prochain quart ?"

"Ton roulement est trop bruyant," commenta sèchement Kurt , lâchant sa feuille sur la pile , "mais oui, c'était le deal."

Blaine ouvrit la bouche comme s'il allait dire quelque chose, mais ne le fit pas. Kurt secoua la tête comme pour dire _quoi ?_, et il dit : "Merci pour hier soir. C'était … C'était juste ce dont j'avais besoin."

Kurt acquiesça de la tête, passant la dragonne de son sac sur son épaule. "Pas de problèmes. Maintenant, si c'est pareil pour toi, je retourne me coucher avant que j'ai à conduire jusqu'à Lima avec Finn cette après-midi." Il fit un signe de la main et se retourna quand il fut à la porte. "Je te vois dans trois semaines."

* * *

Le plan était d'aller à Cleveland pour le Nouvel An. Malheureusement, les plans une fois qu'ils _seraient _à Cleveland n'arrêtaient pas de changer, jusqu'au point ou Kurt fut énervé avant qu'ils ne partent. Il se désista gracieusement, disant que trois jours de paix et de silence semblait bien mieux que toute leurs folies. Certains de ses amis avaient proposé de rester avec lui, mais il les avait pousser à y aller. Il avait comme plans géniaux de réorganiser sa penderie, de voir quelques films et de promener le chien de Finn et le plus important de ne parler à personne.

Il réussit, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Blaine.

"Jolie chien," cria t-il, voyant Blaine et un grand bâtard frisé de l'autre côté de la rue pendant son premier jour de ces merveilleux jours à passer seul. Blaine vit Kurt et lui fit un signe de la main, traversant la route en courant pour arriver à côté de Kurt. "Et des chaussures encore plus belles," ajouta Kurt . Il était de nouveau habillé en être humain avec un caban, un jean, et des bottes noires.

"Merci," dit Blaine, ralentissant pour reprendre son souffle pendant que les deux chiens se reniflaient. "Tu as passé un bon Noël ?" Kurt acquiesça, et retourna la question à Blaine, pour laquelle il eut une réponse similaire, suivie de, "Je ne pensais pas que tu étais une personne à chien."

"Je ne le suis pas," dit Kurt rapidement, parce que vraiment, _non_. "C'est le chien de Finn. Il est à Cleveland pour le week-end, alors je suis bloqué au stade de dog-sitter. Beau et moi avons réussi à nous entendre. Il ne lèche pas mon visage, et je lui donne les restes quand je cuisine."

Blaine inclina sa tête. "Beau ? Finn a nommé son chien Beau ?"

Kurt rigola. "En fait c'est moi qui ai nommé le chien. Il voulait l'appeler Bowser, ce qui est nul, je veux dire est-ce qu'il ressemble à Bowser pour toi ? Non. Alors je l'ai convaincu de raccourcir le nom à Bow et lui ai dit que Beau était la version française, vu que c'est un bulldog français et tout ça."

"Et il t'a cru ?" demanda Blaine en secouant la tête. Le chien de Blaine tira sur sa laisse, emportant presque Blaine sur le trottoir. "Désolé, il devient nerveux, ça t'embête si on marche ?"

Kurt remua la tête et suivit Blaine, Beau trottant pour rattraper le bâtard comme ça ils pourraient marcher côte à côte. "Quelle est l'histoire de ton chien ?"

"En fait Brady est à mon ex," dit Blaine avec une grimace. "Il m'a toujours apprécié et apparemment les invités nus du canapé n'étaient pas de très grands fans de chien, alors la garde m'a gracieusement été offerte."

"Alors on a tous les deux fini avec des chiens qui ne sont pas les nôtres ?" demanda Kurt pendant qu'ils marchaient. Ils étaient en mode auto pilote quand ils retournèrent vers sa rue.

"Je suppose ," dit Blaine avec un clin d'œil et il devait vraiment arrêter de faire des trucs comme ça.

Kurt se baffa mentalement pour l'auto pilote, parce qu'ils avaient fini devant chez lui beaucoup plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Beau commença à monter l'allée quand Kurt le tira en arrière. "Ceci est mon humble demeure," dit Kurt, faisant un geste en direction de la petite maison avec des volets blancs zt une petite cour. La petite femme âgée qui la possédait était instantanément tombée amoureuse de Kurt et Finn, et ils avaient négocié un magnifique deal pendant leur première année qui stipulait que Finn devait prendre soin de la petite cour et qu'ils ne devaient pas faire de folles fêtes.

Blaine avait lui aussi l'air un peu déçu, ou peut-être que Kurt l'imaginait, mais il décida d'aller dans ce sens. "Ton nez est rouge," mentit-il. Le nez de Blaine n'était pas du tout rouge. "Est-ce que tu veux rentrer prendre un café ou un thé pour te réchauffer avant de retourner chez toi ? Du moment que Brady n'attaque pas mes meubles," ajouta t-il. Kurt avait peut-être un truc pour les garçons en caban (enfin, _Blaine_ en caban), mais pas au prix de ses meubles.

Blaine frotta distraitement son nez, et bien – maintenant il était rouge. "Bien sur. Brady se comportera bien, je l'emmène tout le temps chez mon frère."

"Est-ce que tu n'as qu'un frère ?" demanda Kurt , déverrouillant la porte et enlevant sa laisse à Beau. "Et thé ou café ?" Kurt déboutonna son blouson et l'accrocha sur le porte-manteau avant d'aller dans la cuisine.

"Du thé serait parfait," répondit Blaine, copiant les gestes de Kurt et mettant la laisse de Brady à côté de celle de Beau sur la commode de l'entrée. "J'ai deux frères," dit-il, regardant les chiens qui continuaient de marcher côte à côte. "Ben à trois ans de plus que moi et Bradley trois de moins."

Kurt mit la casserole d'eau sur le feu et s'arrêta quand il entendit le nom Bradley. Il n'avait pas penser à Bradley Anderson depuis des années. "Ton petit frère – Bradley ? Est-ce qu'il est aller à Dalton ?"

Blaine frappa son front avec la paume de sa main. "Oui. Je n'avais pas réalisé – il a un an de plus que toi. Il était dans les Warblers aussi."

Kurt acquiesça. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il n'avait pas fait la connexion plus tôt. Anderson était un nom plutôt commun , supposa t-il. "C'était une période plutôt difficile pour moi. Bradley – c'était le premier garçon qui était vraiment gentil envers moi. Je veux dire, les New Directions était décent envers moi, spécialement vers la fin, mais …" Kurt devint inaudible, perdu dans ses pensées.

Il semblait que Blaine fouillait lui aussi son cerveau, essayant de faire la connexion. "Que le monde est petit," commenta t-il finalement.

"Il était supposé m'obtenir ton numéro," ajouta Kurt . "Il pouvait à peu près me comprendre, après avoir vu par quoi tu étais passé. Il n'arrêtait de me raconter comment tu avais eu une expérience merdique du lycée avant Dalton mais tu venais juste de rencontrer un certain gars et tu étais vraiment heureux …" Kurt s'arrêta quand il réalisa que le gars était sûrement l'ex de Blaine. "Quoiqu'il en soit nous étions bons amis à Dalton. Un avec qui j'aurais dû garder plus de contacts. Est-ce qu'il va bien ?"

Blaine sorti de sa transe pour regarder Kurt. "Bradley ? Ouais, il est parti en études médicales à Princeton, il est très heureux là-bas. Fiancé à une très gentille fille." La voix de Blaine était en quelque sorte distante, d'une façon que Kurt ne pouvait pas déterminé. Il souleva un sourcil puis se tourna vers le placard pour prendre deux tasses et des boules à thé.

"Bien pour lui," dit Kurt , pendant que l'eau sifflait. Il se rendit compte qu'il était temps de changer de sujet. "Lait ou Sucre ?"

"Sucre," entendit Kurt derrière lui, alors il prit sa boite de sucre aux formes originales, content que quelqu'un d'autre puisse les apprécier. Il les posa sur la table de la cuisine avec les deux tasses bouillantes et invita Blaine à s'asseoir. Les chiens s'étaient allongés sur le sol en lino, se fixant, gardant une distance décente l'un de l'autre.

"Kurt, je suis vraiment désolé," dit Blaine avant de s'asseoir, "Je n'avais pas réalisé –"

"Attends une minute," dit Kurt , levant sa main pour arrêter Blaine. "Est-ce que tu es vraiment en train d'essayer de t'excuser pour quelque chose qui est arrivé il y a cinq ans avant que tu saches qui j'étais ? Par ce que là ce serait de la pure folie."

Blaine n'avait pas l'air convaincu alors Kurt soupira et prit des morceaux de sucre. "Doc – Je veux dire, Blaine, mets du sucre dans ton thé et ferme-la à ce propos avant que je ne te remette dehors dans le froid toi et ton stupide chien." Kurt avait préféré rencontrer Blaine en tant que le jeune adulte responsable qu'il était maintenant que l'ado de seize ans tourmenté qu'il était à cette époque. Au moins maintenant il pouvait garder ça pour lui.

"Ils sont en forme de fleurs," dit finalement Blaine, en prenant le pot de sucre.

"Bien sûr qu'ils le sont," répondit Kurt . Comme s'il allait avoir des morceaux de sucre qui étaient _vraiment_ des cubes. "Ils sont aussi infusés à la lavande."

Ça fit sourire Blaine, alors Kurt continua avec le changement de sujet. "Alors, qu'as-tu prévu pour tes quatre derniers jours de liberté ?" demanda Kurt , remuant une dernière fois son thé avant d'enlever la boule et de la mettre de côté. "Je te ferais savoir que j'avais comme super plans de réorganiser ma penderie et de regarder des films vraiment terribles."

Blaine fronça les sourcils et Kurt réalisa à quel point ça sonnait pathétique. "Hey, me regarde pas comme ça. J'aurais pu facilement aller à Cleveland avec tous les autres. Certains ont proposé de rester, mais je ne voulais pas les laisser faire. Paix et silence pour quelques jours avaient l'air charmant."

"Mon nouveau canapé est livré demain," dit finalement Blaine . "J'ai dépensé une somme folle en m'achetant le fauteuil assorti et le système multimédia."

"Impressionnant. Je suis surpris qu'ils livrent demain," dit Kurt entre deux gorgées de thé.

"C'était soit demain soit le jour après, et j'étais supposé aller à une fête de faculté demain soir. J'avais prévus d'y boire méchamment."

Ils rigolèrent tous les deux et Kurt dit, "Blaine, si tu ne veux pas y aller, _n'y va pas._ Reste à la maison et baptise tes nouveaux meubles." Blaine s'étouffa presque avec son thé, et Kurt pouvait sentir ses joues rougir. "Oh, mon Dieu, je ne voulais pas dire ça dans ce sens là," lâcha Kurt . "Je veux juste dire. Tu sais. Remplacer de mauvais souvenirs avec de bons. Et puis, c'est ton canapé, tu es beau garçon , alors je suis sûr que tu n'auras pas de problème à trouver quelqu'un pour t'aider."

Kurt aurait voulu enfouir sa tête dans le sable. Il ne pouvait pas croire aux mots qui venaient de sortir de sa bouche. Où était passé son filtre ? Blaine le fixait juste amusé. "Je vais juste me taire maintenant et boire mon thé."

Blaine sourit dans son thé. "Je ne pense pas t'avoir déjà vu troublé avant, Kurt."

"C'est pas une expression que j'emploie souvent," répondit-il et pourquoi est-ce qu'il parlait ? Parler le mettait dans l'embarras.

Ils burent leur thé en silence pendant un moment avant que Brady ne se lève et ne court en cercles . Blaine jura dans sa barbe et but le reste de son thé rapidement . "Ça veut dire qu'il doit sortir et la dernière chose que je veux c'est qu'il pisse sur ton tapis."

"Je t'en suis reconnaissant," répondit Kurt , suivant Blaine et Brady dans l'entrée.

Blaine prit son blouson et attacha la laisse de Brady à son collier. "Merci pour le thé. Amuse toi bien avec ton armoire."

Kurt acquiesça, tenant toujours sa tasse. "Amuse toi bien avec tes meubles ," répondit-il, grimaçant intérieurement, mais Blaine sourit juste et lui fit signe de la main en passant la porte.

"Beau, je suis un gros idiot," dit Kurt , se laissant glisser contre la porte. Le chien vint vers lui et commença à lécher ses mains, quelque chose que Kurt n'autorisait pas normalement, mais il était beaucoup trop mortifié pour l'arrêter.

* * *

La réorganisation de son armoire prit tout le reste de sa journée à Kurt et finit avec un sac à consigner ainsi qu'un gros sac pour les œuvres de charité. Ce qui lui laissait sa journée du Nouvel An pour regarder son marathon de films anglais pour filles. Il avait déjà fini _Confessions D'Une Accro Du Shopping , _et était à la moitié du___ Journal de Bridget Jones _quand il vit quelque chose par sa fenêtre___._

Ça avait l'air d'être Blaine et Brady sur le trottoir d'en face.

Kurt mit le film en pause et regarda par la fenêtre pour en être sûr – la paire marchait dans le quartier de Kurt.

Et bien, ils vivaient assez près l'un de l'autre pensa t-il. Il avait le droit d'être dans son quartier après tout.

Il remit le film en marche et juste quand Mark demandait à Bridget pourquoi la soupe était bleue, ils les vit _encore _du coin de l'œil. Et ils avaient _définitivement_ ralenti quand il avait tournés dans sa rue.

Huh.

Et bien, au moins Kurt pourrait aller s'habiller et voir s'ils étaient toujours dans le coin quand il aurait fini son film. Il avait déjà fini sa routine du matin excepté pour le fait de s'habiller.

Ce qui prit un peu plus de temps que d'habitude – parce que, vraiment, quand un professeur vraiment sexy fait des tours autour de votre maison , qu'est-ce que vous portez ? Il se décida finalement pour son jean slim gris et un sweat bleu marine qui était en même temps chaud et fashion. Kurt n'avait pas encore promené Beau de toute façon, il l'avait juste laissé courir dans le jardin un moment, alors il mit sa veste et une écharpe à carreaux et montra sa laisse à Beau pour obtenir son attention.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Blaine soit sur son pas de porte quand il l'ouvrit.

"Oh. Bonjour," dit-il surpris, heureux d'avoir mis des vêtement qui n'étaient pas un pyjama.

"Kurt! Désolé, je ne voulais pas te surprendre," dit Blaine en souriant. Kurt ferma et verrouilla la porte et prit le chemin sur lequel Blaine avait reculé, les chiens se reniflant déjà pour renouer connaissance.

"Non, ça va," répondit Kurt , laissant délibérément de côté le fait qu'il savait le temps que Blaine avait passé autour de sa maison. "Je pense qu'il y a une raison pour laquelle tu allais frapper à ma porte," dit Kurt, Beau le tirant devant Blaine et Brady sur l'allée.

"Quoi, parce que je dois avoir une raison pour te harceler maintenant ?" dit Blaine en rigolant. "Je suis désolé d'être venu, mais je n'avais pas ton numéro."

Kurt acquiesça. "J'ai un couteau suisse dans ma poche, alors ça va," blagua t-il en essayant de faire ralentir Beau pour pouvoir marcher à côté de Blaine.

"Bon, ils ont livré tous mes meubles, et j'ai réalisé que je n'avais aucune idée de quoi faire avec. Votre maison est si bien décorée, et je vais supposer que c'est ton travail et non celui de Finn."

"Ta supposition est correcte," dit Kurt. "Mais si tu voulais vraiment que je t'aide à redécorer tu aurais dû me demander conseil avant d'acheter des choses."

"Désolé," dit Blaine, haussant les épaules. "Je pense toujours faire des choix excellents. T'es sûr que ça t'embête pas ?"

Kurt secoua la tête. "J'ai vu _Le Journal de Bridget Jones_ une fois ou deux, je pense que je sais ce qui se passe. Montre-moi où tu habites. Beau est aussi un invité très correct."

Il se trouvait que Blaine vivait cinq blocs plus loin, dans une maison très similaire à celle de Kurt. Elle était peinte d'un magnifique bleu-gris, la faisant se démarquer de toutes les beiges, rouges et roses de la rue. Blaine était propriétaire et non pas locataire, ses parents l'avaient aidé pour payer l'endroit quand il avait eu son doctorat de Philosophie pendant l'été.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Kurt jeta un regard sur les nouveaux achats. Blaine avait vraiment pris de bons meubles, du bois d'acajou noir qui était proche de la couleur du parquet en bois flottant, mais juste un poil plus noir pour ressortir, il y avait aussi des coussins verts. L'emplacement était vraiment mal choisi, tellement mal que Kurt s'était demandé si Blaine avait demandé aux mecs de la livraison de les mettre là exprès. "Tu dois peindre les murs," affirma Kurt, marchant vers le coin. "Soit bleu ou gris. En y pensant, gris serait mieux. Le jaune ne va pas du tout avec le bois."

"D'accord, peinture," répéta Blaine, acquiesçant pendant que Kurt parlait.

"Pourquoi est-ce que système multimédia est contre ce mur ?" demanda Kurt, en le pointant. C'était beaucoup trop près de la cheminé. Kurt était jaloux de la cheminé. C'était la seule chose dont il pensait que leur maison manquait.

"Parce que c'est là qu'était l'ancien système ?" répondit Blaine précautionneusement. Kurt secoua juste la tête.

"Okay, Je bougerais le système multimédia vers le mur du fond s'il y a des branchements là-bas ." Kurt y alla pour vérifier s'il y en avait, et revint assez sûr que c'était le cas. "Puis mets le canapé et le fauteuil par là avec la table basse au milieu, bien sûr – tu n'as pas acheté de couverture ? Tu devrais acheter une couverture."

"Peinture et une couverture. Noté !" Blaine était perché sur le bord du fauteuil avec ses bras croisés contre sa poitrine ayant l'air un peu amusé, presque comme s'il n'était pas sûr de ce dans quoi il s'était embarqué.

Kurt posa ses mains sur ses hanches. "Hey, tu es celui qui a demandé de l'aide. Maintenant, aide-moi à bouger le système multimédia. Au moins tu n'avais pas tout rebranché."

Blaine sauta hors du fauteuil et retira son pull, révélant un fin t-shirt rouge délavé. Kurt essaya de ne pas le fixer, mais Blaine avait de très beaux bras, et merde. Kurt n'avait pas pensé à ça avant. Kurt portait juste un sous-pull sous son sweat et il n'y avait pas moyen que Blaine ne se voit ça. "Désolé," s'excusa t-il, en montant son sweat, "Je ne me suis pas vraiment habillé pour du déplacement de meubles."

Blaine eu l'air concerné un moment. "C'est un très beau sweat. Tu veux m'emprunter un de mes t-shirts ? Tu sais, pour que ne pas l'abîmer ?"

"Uh, bien sûr," dit Kurt , essayant de ne pas trop penser au fait qu'il allait porter un des habits de Blaine. Blaine leva un doigt pour montrer à Kurt d'attendre et courut vers ce qu'il présuma être sa chambre.

Il revint quelques instants plus tard, envoyant un t-shirt bleu marine à Kurt. "La salle de bains est tout au bout du couloir," ajouta Blaine , la montrant avec ses mains.

Une fois dans la salle de bain, Kurt enleva son sweat, remarquant que le long t-shirt que Blaine lui avait ramené était presque de la même couleur. Il eut une rapide pensée de Blaine essayant de trouver des couleurs qui soient pareilles, mais Blaine n'était pas parti assez longtemps pour ça. Kurt émergea du couloir frottant ses mains ensemble. "Très bien, Anderson, au travail."

Blaine avait mit des roulettes à meubles en dessous de tout, alors les bouger n'était pas un si grand travail. Ça ne leur prit pas trop longtemps pour mettre tout en place. Kurt n'était pas trop branché travail manuel, mais ça ne l'embêtait pas du moment qu'il avait une belle vue. Il était sûr qu'il utiliserait les images de Blaine avec ses muscles tendus plus tard pendant sa soirée solo du Nouvel An.

Une fois qu'ils eurent fini, Blaine alla à la cuisine pour aller chercher de l'eau pour les rafraîchir et Kurt alla jusqu'à l'entrée pour avoir une meilleur vue de leur travail . Blaine revint et lui passa une bouteille. Ils restèrent silencieux à regarder la pièce en buvant avant que Kurt ne referme sa bouteille, se tourne vers Blaine, et dise, "Maintenant, tu vois ? Est-ce que ça n'a pas l'air mieux ?"

"C'est vrai," dit doucement Blaine , et Kurt réalisa que Blaine le fixait. "Tu as un peu d'eau," ajouta Blaine, amenant son pouce contre la joue de Kurt pour enlever la goutte d'eau . C'était étrangement intime, et le cœur de Kurt commença à accélérer. "Kurt," dit Blaine , sa voix basse, ce qui n'aida pas le cœur de Kurt à ralentir.

Kurt attendit une minute pour voir si Blaine allait aller au bout de ses pensées, mais il ne le fit pas, alors Kurt dit simplement, "Blaine," sa voix se brisant un peu à la fin, ce qu'il n'avait pas voulu faire, mais cela fit s'ouvrir en grand les yeux de Blaine.

Il posa sa bouteille d'eau sur la commode de l'entrée, et, "Oh, et puis merde," et avant que Kurt ne puisse formuler une réponse à ça, les lèvres de Blaine était sur les siennes. Kurt fit un bruit de surprise contre celles-ci, mais tira Blaine plus près, laissant tomber sa bouteille d'eau dans le procédé. Blaine se recula et fixa Kurt, un air d'incrédulité sur son visage, presque comme s'il ne pouvait pas croire ce qui venait d'arriver. Kurt ressentait la même chose, mais tira sur le t-shirt de Blaine pour retourner où il était, et assez tôt la langue de Blaine dansait avec la sienne et il était poussé contre le mur.

Toutes les résolutions que Kurt aurait pu avoir se brisèrent quand Blaine commença à coller sa bouche à son cou et murmura à son oreille. "Tu n'as pas idée depuis combien de temps je voulais faire ça," dit-il, et à ce moment, Kurt défaillit.

Kurt dit en un souffle, "Ouais." Du moins ça sonnait comme un 'ouais' dans sa tête, ce qui sortit de sa bouche ne sonnait pas vraiment comme ça, mais Blaine le compris de la même manière. Blaine gémit contre le cou de Kurt, et Kurt fut content que Blaine puisse le comprendre, parce qu'il était plutôt sûr de ne pas pouvoir être capable de faire des phrases cohérentes pendant quelque temps.

Blaine n'avais apparemment pas ce problème. Ses hanches avancèrent vers Kurt, et le mur, dur contre son dos, le sexe de Blaine dur contre le sien, et le souffle chaud de Blaine dans son oreille, ses nerfs était sur le point de craquer. "Tu n'en as pas idée, Kurt," murmura t-il entre quelques baisers, "pas idée."

"Dis-moi," réussit à dire Kurt que ses hanches se tapèrent contre celles Blaine. Parce que, sérieusement, depuis combien de temps tout ça durait ?

La bouche de Blaine avait fait son chemin jusqu'à la clavicule de Kurt et la peau nue en dessous que le t-shirt échouait à couvrir, vu qu'il était déboutonné. "Je pense à toi tout le temps, Kurt. Quand je me caresse, c'est ta main à la place de la mienne. Tes mains ont toujours l'air si douce. Toute ta peau, mon Dieu, Kurt."

Kurt passa sa main sous le t-shirt de Blaine, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre comment il avait réussi à passer une main entre eux et le fait que Blaine était celui qui disait ça à Kurt, faisait ces choses, l'excitait plus que ce qu'il croyait possible. Sa main avait dû être aussi douce que ce que Blaine avait anticipé, parce qu'il enfonça sa tête dans l'épaule de Kurt et grogna. Kurt passa sa main de bas en haut sur le dos de Blaine, traçant des cercles dans le creux de son dos, faisant jurer Blaine sous son souffle. Kurt tira le t-shirt vers le haut et Blaine leva ses mains pour que Kurt puisse totalement l'enlever.

Kurt essaya d'aller vers lui pour avoir sa bouche sur la peau de Blaine, mais Blaine passa sa main sous le t-shirt de Kurt, le tirant comme s'il ne pouvait pas l'enlever de Kurt assez vite. Kurt arrêta finalement d'essayer parce que Blaine n'arrêtait pas d'embrasser son torse comme si c'était sa mission. "Depuis combien de temps ?" demanda-t-il finalement, pendant Blaine dessinait des cercles autours de ses tétons avec sa langue, juste assez pour que ce soit excitant

"Des mois," répondit finalement Blaine, après avoir passé sa langue sur les tétons de Kurt se qu'il lui fit arquer son dos le poussant encore plus contre Blaine. "Si longtemps, Kurt, trop longtemps. Assez longtemps que pour quand on m'a trompé, je me sois senti coupable, parce que je pensais à toi depuis des mois."

Et ben, putain.

Kurt s'arqua de nouveau contre Blaine , et Blaine se recula pendant une seconde, un air concerné sur son visage. "Je viens pas juste de te faire flipper, n'est ce pas ?"

"Putain, non," expira Kurt , tirant Blaine vers lui, l'embrassant fort sur sa bouche. C'était vraiment chaud, même si c'était mal, mais Kurt ne voulait pas penser aux conséquences de ça maintenant, ou en quelle sorte d'affreuse personne ça le transformait probablement. Entre leurs hanches se frottant ensemble et Blaine murmurant des choses cochonnes à Kurt, et la _bouche_ de Blaine, Kurt était presque déjà sur le point de jouir.

Blaine parcourut les hanches de Kurt de ses mains, passant son doigt sous l'élastique du pantalon de Kurt. "Ce pantalon est mon préféré," dit-il doucement. "La première fois que tu l'as porté – au début du quart – c'est quand j'ai commencé –" Blaine avait l'air de lui aussi perdre ses mots, son souffle devenant plus erratique.

"Ouais ?" demanda Kurt , parce qu'il avait sérieusement besoin que Blaine continue de parler. Il avait toujours eu un petit faible pour la voix de Blaine en cours, mais mon Dieu, c'était un tout autre niveau cette fois. "A quoi – à quoi tu pensais ?"

Blaine ouvrit à tâtons le bouton du jean de Kurt et aussi vite que ça, la main de Blaine était autour de son sexe, le branlant d'abord lentement, puis accélérant avec l'intensité de ses mots. "Je pensais à toi avant, mais pas– mais pas comme ça. Je pensais à quoi tu ressemblais quand tu jouirais – le visage que tu ferais, les bruits – mon Dieu, les bruits que tu fais _maintenant_." Kurt n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il faisais des bruits, mais c'était le cas, des gémissements voilés et implorants s'échappant de ses lèvres .

La main de Blaine commença à pomper plus vite, tournant son poignet plusieurs fois, et Kurt allait jouir si rapidement que ça. "Blaine," dit-il, désespérément, ne sachant même pas ce qu'il demandait.

Blaine sembla le comprendre quoiqu'il en soit, encore une fois, parce qu'il redoubla ses efforts, en disant"Allez, Kurt, je veux te voir." Blaine encra ses yeux aux siens, et c'est ce qui le fit finalement venir, causant à Kurt de jouir fort et de se laisser glisser contre le mur.

D'une manière ou d'une autre Blaine était lui aussi sur le sol avec Kurt, et Kurt n'était pas vraiment sur de comment il s'était même retrouvé dans ce petit nuage post-orgasmique. Blaine le regardait avec un mélange désir et de _oh-mon-Dieu-qu-est-ce-que-je-viens-juste-de-faire-putain ?_ et Kurt ne ressentait rien de la seconde partie. Il repoussa Blaine sur le sol et couvrit sa bouche de la sienne. Garder sa bouche occupée signifiait qu'il ne pouvait pas penser, n'est- ce pas ? Kurt retira rapidement le jean de Blaine pour lui rendre la pareille, sa bouche ne quittant jamais celle de Blaine, et tout le truc de parler-de-mes-fantasmes-à-Kurt-avait dû marcher sur Blaine aussi, parce qu'il ne mit pas longtemps à jouir dans la main de Kurt.

Kurt roula d'au dessus de Blaine pour trouver son sous-pull et essuyer sa main dessus avant de s'allonger à côté de Blaine sur le sol de l'entrée et lui passa. "C'est pour ça que tu as besoin de couvertures," le taquina Kurt , et Blaine rigola avant de couvrir son visage avec son bras, le _oh-mon-Dieu-qu-est-ce-que-je-viens-juste-de-faire-putain ?_ Le rattrapant finalement. Kurt le laissa se vautrer pendant quelques instants avant de lui remettre son jean, roulant sur son côté, et poussant gentiment Blaine. "Hey," dit-il, Blaine se tournant finalement vers lui. "On a déjà établi le fait que tu es quelqu'un de mieux que moi, est-ce que c'est le moment où je suis supposé te dire que tout ça n'était pas mal ?"

Blaine sourit aux mots de Kurt. "C'est juste que," commença t-il. "Je ne veux pas que tu penses que j'avais planifié ça ou un truc dans le genre. Je veux dire, je voulais vraiment juste que tu m'aides avec mes meubles."

"Bien sûr," dit Kurt , dessinant la dernière syllabe et acquiesçant de la tête. "C'est ce que tu leur dis à tous, n'est-ce pas ?"

Blaine le frappa avec son sous -pull et Kurt fit semblant d'être horrifié. "Tu n'aides pas," répondit Blaine. "Le résultat est que j'ai un canapé, un fauteuil, et un lit parfaitement neufs , et je dois te plaquer contre un mur pour te baiser."

"J'ai l'air d'avoir cette effet sur les gens," blagua Kurt . Il évita de justesse un autre coup de sous-pull en roulant sur son ventre . "Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, le faire contre le mur c'était plutôt chaud," ajouta t-il et il était presque sûr qu'il rougissait.

Le visage de Blaine se relaxa et il passa son pouce sur la joue de Kurt. "T'es mignon quand tu rougis."

"Ouais, ouais," dit Kurt , en roulant des yeux, sachant que le commentaire ne le faisait que rougir encore plus. "Attends, tu as dit que tu as un nouveau lit aussi ?"

Blaine acquiesça. "Par chance je n'ai pas été souvent là pendant les vacances , mais le seul lit que j'avais ici pendant les trois dernières semaines était un matelas gonflable. Je ne te l'avais pas dit avec l'incident du canapé hier."

Kurt inclina sa tête. Il était sûr que ses joues devaient être en feu maintenant. "Pas mon plus fier moment," commenta t-il.

"J'ai pensé que c'était adorable," commenta Blaine , se rapprochant de Kurt sur le sol et l'entourant de son bras. "Je pense que tu es adorable."

"Tu es un peu en train de ruiner mon image de pute là," répondit Kurt , reposant son menton sur la torse de Blaine pendant que celui ci passait ses doigts dans les cheveux de Kurt.

"Ouais, j'ai toujours vu à travers ça," dit Blaine, lui souriant gentiment. "J'imagine que je peux te le dire maintenant, mais j'ai presque porté ces stupidex claquettes en cours pour que tu abandonnes ma classe le prochain quart et que je puisse correctement te demander de sortir avec moi."

"C'est une bonne chose que tu ne l'ait pas fait, je refuserais automatiquement toute offre venant de quelqu'un portant ces chaussures – même toi," dit Kurt , pinçant les hanches de Blaine pour prouver son point de vue. Une pensée lui vint et il grogna. "J'imagine que je dois quand même quitter tes cours maintenant. Ugh, il n'y aura plus rien de décent après ça et c'est un de mes derniers cours facultatifs."

"Non, reste," dit Blaine , redevenant sérieux et sa voix baissant d'un octave. "Je pense que tu devrais rester." Il tira Kurt plus haut sur son torse pour pouvoir l'embrasser.

"Je pense que je viens juste de voir des pensées très cochonnes passer dans votre esprit , Dr. Anderson," le taquina Kurt et ce fut au tour de Blaine de rougir. Il refréna son envie de lui dire à quel point il était mignon (mais quand même, il _était_ adorable).

Blaine pinça ses lèvres pendant un moment, comme s'il n'était pas sûr qu'il devait le partager avec Kurt, et il dit finalement, "Je pensais juste à quel point ce serait bien de te voir dans ma classe , et à quel point ce serait encore mieux si je te baisais sans raison la veille."

Kurt fronça ses sourcils. "J'avais raison, très cochonnes," dit Kurt, mordant sa lèvre et essayant d'ignorer le fait que son sexe commençait déjà à durcir à nouveau.

Blaine ne voulait apparemment pas ignorer ce fait, parce qu'il sourit diaboliquement et embrassa encore Kurt. "Je devrais te montrer mon nouveau lit J'ai l'impression de t'avoir beaucoup trop raconté de choses aujourd'hui , alors peut-être que tu pourrais me retourner la faveur et me permettre de me faire sentir moins comme un pervers."

"Et bien, je ne connais cette partie de toi que depuis environ trente minutes, mais je dois te dire que je l'aime bien," dit Kurt , souriant satisfait. "Honnêtement, je ne pensait pas que tu avait ça en toi."

"La ferme," dit Blaine, "tu n'aides toujours pas là."

"Très bien, viens alors," dit Kurt , s'asseyant. "Le sol est dur, ton lit est doux. Bougeons là-bas."

Kurt tira le bras de Blaine et son visage se froissa. "Ce n'est pas raconter des choses."

"Je t'en raconterai plein," protesta Kurt. "Je vais te donner un petit avant goût – ça inclus moi _te_ baisant sans raison."

Blaine trébucha presque sur ses propres pieds en essayant de se relever. Kurt essaya de ne pas rire.

_Essaya_ était le bon mon. "Tu as _vraiment_ pas été aidant," dit Blaine en se raccrochant à Kurt, prétendant bouder.

"Pas aidant, hein ? On dirait que quelqu'un a besoin de se faire frotter son ego." Kurt lui sourit et baissa sa main sur le jean toujours déboutonné de Blaine pour le trouver déjà dur à nouveau. "Ou du moins _quelque chose_ a besoin d'être frotter. Est-ce que ça t'aide plus ?"

Kurt ancra ses yeux à ceux de Blaine et le souffle de Blaine s'accéléra. "Ça aide vraiment, je ne sais pas de quoi je parlais."

"Mmmhmm," murmura Kurt. "J'en suis sûr. Maintenant, viens, on m'a promis un lit."

Le nouveau lit de Blaine était en bois d'ébène, format extra large, et haut du sol ("Pour que le chien n'y monte pas," indiqua Blaine ). Il y avait un épais édredon avec des carreaux bleus, marron et rouges, et juste assez d'oreillers pour être intéressant mais pas trop. "Je suis content d'avoir fait mon lit avant de venir te rendre visite," dit Blaine alors que Kurt sautait sur le lit. Il se glissa entre les jambes de Kurt. "Est-ce qu'il est confortable ?" demanda-t-il.

"Il l'est pour l'instant, mais redemande moi plus tard," répondit Kurt. "Tu devrais retirer ton pantalon et revenir ici après."

"Toi aussi tu portes toujours ton pantalon," répliqua Blaine pendant qu'il enlevait son jean et son boxer . Il déboutonna le jean de Kurt à nouveau, et Kurt leva ses hanches pour que Blaine puisse l'enlever.

"Maintenant, viens !" dit Kurt , se déplaçant vers l'autre côté du lit donnant de la place à Blaine pour pouvoir s'allonger. Blaine remis les couvertures sur eux et mit un oreiller en place, Kurt ne perdant pas de temps pour se mettre dessus.

"Re-bonjour," dit doucement Blaine, souriant et enroulant son bras dans le dos de Kurt.

"Salut," répondit Kurt pendant que Blaine le tirait plus près. Il enroula son bras autour des épaules de Blaine, et le sourire de celui-ci devait être contagieux, parce que Kurt ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de sourire. "Alors, raconter trop de choses," dit Kurt, utilisant sa position à son avantage, embrassant le cou de Blaine comme il avait voulu le faire plus tôt. "Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose en particulier que tu aimerais partager ?"

Blaine essaya d'étouffer un grognement quand Kurt toucha un point particulièrement sensible derrière son oreille, et Kurt s'en souvint pour plus tard. "Depuis combien de temps tu penses à moi ?" réussit à demander Blaine.

Kurt fit une pause pendant un moment, "Disons juste plus longtemps que toi tu ne pensais à moi. Je ne prends pas tes cours juste pour ton fascinant discours."

"D'accord," répondit Blaine, "mais en y repensant, je pense que ça fait plus que quelque mois que je pense à toi."

"Mmm, vraiment ?" fredonna Kurt dans le torse de Blaine. Il embrassa paresseusement le ventre de Blaine, et purée, il avait aussi un beau ventre. Si Kurt n'avait pas été si excité, il aurait été énervé par sa perfection.

"Ouais. Ce moment où tu es venu dans mon bureau il y a quelque quarts ? Essayant de me faire changer ta note sur un travail ? C'est la première fois où je t'ai vraiment remarqué."

"C'était au milieu du quart, tu es sûr que tu ne m'avais pas remarqué avant ?" le taquina Kurt , suivant la traînée de poils sur le ventre de Blaine avec sa bouche .

"C'était mon premier quart où j'enseignais, je n'avais encore remarqué personne avant, point à la ligne." le souffle de Blaine s'accéléra encore et il dut s'arrêter une minute avant de continuer. Kurt ne s'était pas du tout arrêté, il souriait juste à la peau de Blaine, heureux qu'il puisse faire perdre ses moyens à Blaine tout comme Blaine l'avait fait pour lui. "Quoiqu'il en soit, quand tu est parti, j'aurais dû être énervé envers toi, mais j'étais juste vraiment confus et vraiment excité.

"Est-ce que je devrais te crier dessus maintenant ? Parce que ce n'était pas du tout mon plan." Kurt était arrivé à la taille de Blaine, et il posait de doux baisers sur son flan gauche.

"C'est quoi exactement ton plan ?" demanda finalement Blaine , sa voix un peu aiguë. "Parce que , oh mon Dieu, Kurt."

"C'est bien alors ? Je n'étais pas entièrement sûr,on parle beaucoup." Pas que ça embêtait Kurt le moins du monde, bien sûr.

"Si bon," gémit Blaine , son sexe se contractant involontairement avec Kurt si près. "Je vais juste la fermer maintenant."

"Oh, non, continue," dit Kurt , bougeant sa main pour finalement branler Blaine, "J'aime bien tes commentaires."

"C'est vrai ? Parce que -" Blaine gémit un grand coup quand Kurt prit tout son sexe en bouche. Kurt se sentait presque mal pour ne pas l'avoir prévenu (mais pas vraiment). "Oh, mon Dieu, Kurt, c'est tellement bon."

Kurt fredonna en approbation, le prenant encore plus en bouche, et Blaine continua de parler,à moitié incohérent, sur comment c'était bon. Kurt se demanda si Blaine était toujours comme ça. Il l'était probablement. Juste pareil, il passa son temps à garder Blaine à ses pieds, changeant de direction pour que les bruits continuent de sortir de sa bouche. Ce ne fut pas long avant que Blaine ne le supplie, "S'il te plaît, Kurt, S'il te plaît – dans la table de nuit."

Kurt se releva et se pencha pour ouvrir le tiroir de la table de nuit – elle devait être neuve aussi. C'était presque vide à part pour le lubrifiants et les capotes. Blaine n'avait pas mentit sur le fait de mettre les choses importantes dans sa chambre avant d'aller voir Kurt. Kurt ne put pas s'empêcher de sourire en coin, et Blaine ne rata pas ça. Il le retira vers lui avant qu'il ne puisse retourner plus bas sur le lit et sourit en embrassant Kurt. "Quoi ?" demanda curieusement Blaine.

"Rien," répondit Kurt amusé "c'est juste que toute cette histoire de n'avoir rien prévu ne paraît plus si convaincante qu'avant."

"Hey, je n'avais pas de table de nuit, tu ne veux pas savoir où c'était avant."

Kurt fronça les sourcils et donna un regard de désapprobation à Blaine, mais ne répondit pas . Il ne voulait pas vraiment savoir. Il les imagina posés sur le sol à côté du matelas gonflable de Blaine et ne voulait pas avoir ça confirmé. Il avait dû prendre trop de temps, parce que Blaine dit finalement, "Est-ce que tu vas juste continuer de me fixer comme ça ? Parce que c'est plutôt sexy mais, mon Dieu, Kurt, j'ai besoin –"

"Qu'est ce que tu disais ?" dit Kurt , lui coupant la parole avec un autre sourire et en pressant un doigt lubrifié à son entrée. "Tu réaliseras éventuellement que j'ai une longueur d'avance comparé à toi."

"J'aime ça à ton propos," répondit Blaine , haletant une nouvelle fois quand Kurt lui donna enfin ce qu'il voulait. "Ça fait un bout de temps que tu m'as convaincu que tu pouvais lire dans mon esprit."

"Oh, je ne peux définitivement pas lire dans ton esprit," dit Kurt en regardant les muscles de Blaine se resserrer autour de son doigt. Il introduisit un autre doigt, tournant son regard vers le visage de Blaine, parce que s'il n'arrêtait pas de regarder ce que faisait sa main, ça allait se terminer bien trop tôt. "Si je pouvais lire dans ton esprit, on aurait fait ça il y a des siècles."

"C'est une tragédie dans ce cas," ajouta Blaine , gémissant quand Kurt inclina un peu son doigt. "Oh putain, s'il te plaît, Kurt," expira t-il.

"Patience," répondit Kurt, lui tirant la langue mais ajoutant un troisième doigt. Ils trouvèrent alors leur rythme, Kurt bougeant lentement ses doigts, Blaine venant se plaquer contre lui pour en avoir plus, un vrai silence entre eux pour une fois à part leurs respirations erratiques. Kurt ferma les yeux juste une seconde, se perdant dans ce moment, les rouvrant seulement quand Blaine dit son nom, doucement d'une voix rauque et pleine de désir."Okay, okay," dit doucement Kurt, sortant ses doigts et se mettant sur l'oreiller à côté de Blaine. "Je te veux – Je te veux au dessus de moi. C'est la seule – enfin, c'est ce à quoi je pense le plus," dit Kurt , devenant un peu troublé. Il n'avait jamais fait ça avant, partagé ses pensées avec quelqu'un sur lequel il avait fantasmé pendant si longtemps, mais ça l'avait tellement excité quand Blaine l'avait fait plus tôt, il s'était dit qu'il pourrait au moins essayer.

La bouche de Blaine était sur la sienne à la seconde où il termina sa phrase, grognant dans le baiser, alors Blaine avait dû apprécier. "Putain, c'est chaud," dit Blaine, bougeant pour faire ce que Kurt avait demandé, "comme ça ?"

"Ouais," Kurt expira pendant que Blaine se mettait au dessus de lui, "juste comme ça, viens."

Blaine attrapa une capote dans la boite. "Maintenant qui est impatient ?" le taquina Blaine , en ouvrant la capote, la déroulant sur le sexe de Kurt et étant généreux avec le lubrifiant, jusqu'au point où Blaine s'excusa pour le débordement, rigolant un peu.

Kurt retourna juste le rire, "Et voilà pour tes nouveau draps."

Il se turent tous les deux et Blaine se remit en position et descendit lentement sur la queue de Kurt, Kurt essayant de bouger le moins possible. "Mmfph, Kurt," murmura Blaine une fois que Kurt fut complètement en lui.

"Je sais, Blaine, je sais, tu es tellement –" Kurt fut interrompu avant qu'il ne puisse finir, Blaine l'embrassant violemment en commençant à bouger. La hanche de Kurt se leva en même temps pour rencontrer celle de Blaine et ils bougeaient en rythme ensemble. Kurt ne mentait pas quand il avait dit à Blaine que c'était ce à quoi il pensait le plus – honnêtement ça lui avait permis de survivre à de très longs et très fatigants été et automne. Mais la réalité était tellement mieux , tellement mieux que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer, et ce ne fut pas long avant que Kurt ne passe sa main entre eux pour branler Blaine. "Blaine – Je suis si près, et je veux – toi en premier," dit Kurt d'une voix brisée, essayant de garder sa main au même rythme que leurs autres mouvements et n'y arrivant pas vraiment.

"Ouais?" demanda Blaine ,reprenant son souffle à la demande. "Tu veux–"

"Je veux te sentir quand tu jouis, Blaine, je le veux tellement," ajouta Kurt , bougeant sa main plus vite autour du sexe de Blaine. "Je parie que c'est génial."

Par chance, Blaine devait être proche parce que ce ne fut pas long avant que Blaine ne se lâche dans la main de Kurt, ses muscles pulsant autour de Kurt, l'envoyant au septième ciel lui aussi, juste comme il l'avait prévu. Blaine se laissa tomber sur Kurt, et il restèrent allongés là tous les deux, respirant tous les deux très fort et redescendant du septième ciel.

Finalement, Blaine se retira, gémissant à la perte, et Kurt enleva la capote en faisant attention, la noua et la jeta sur le sol. Ce qui était plutôt dégoûtant et quelque chose qu'il ne ferait pas normalement, mais il ne savait pas si Blaine avait une poubelle autre que celle de la salle de baine et il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il bouge d'ici avant un bout de temps. Au moins la porte était fermée alors les chiens ne viendraient pas et ne la trouveraient pas.

"Viens là," dit Blaine d'une voix rauque. Il tira Kurt contre lui, et Kurt posa sa tête sur le torse de Blaine. Il ferma les yeux et sourit en pensant que Blaine faisait un excellent oreiller.

* * *

Kurt se réveilla avec le bruit d'un feu d'artifice qui commençait. Qui avait décidé de faire des feux d'artifice en plein milieu de l'hiver ?

Oh, c'est vrai c'était le Nouvel An.

_Oh,c'est vrai,_ il était dans le lit de Blaine Anderson. Le son de la télé coupé et on aurait dit que le boule venait juste de partir à Times Square**.

"Désolé, je ne voulais pas m'endormir," dit Kurt , frottant ses yeux quand il réalisa que Blaine était a côté de lui. "Ton nouveau lit est vraiment confortable."

"Je suis content que tu l'apprécies," dit Blaine , souriant et se penchant vers Kurt pour l'embrasser. "Bonne Année, Kurt."

Kurt sourit dans le baiser et le tira plus près, l'approfondissant. Bonne Année, ça c'est sûr.

* * *

_* L'année scolaire à NYU est apparemment divisée en « quart » donc Kurt à pris le cours au milieu de son premier « quart »d'année de Sophomore (je pense que vous le savez depuis le temps mais pour rappel le Lycée et l'Université aux États-Unis fonctionnent sur 4 années : Freshmen year, Sophomore Year ,Junior Year et Senior Year.)_

_** Je pense que vous avez à peu près tous vu les festivité du nouvel an à Times Square à la télé. Sinon voilà l'histoire(en anglais) de pourquoi chaque année une boule descend pour fêter le nouvel an(n'oublié pas d'enlever les espaces): _ w w w . timessquarenyc events / new-years-eve / history / index . aspx


	2. Pas Tout À Fait

_Notes de l'auteur: Premièrement, de grands mercis pour tous ceux ayant laissé des commentaires sur « Prêt à Prendre Le Risque », surtout que LJ était en train de mourir quand je l'ai posté – une partie de cette histoire me trainait dans la tête depuis presqu'une décennie, alors le fait que vous l'ayez tous aimé me rend heureuse. Une « vraie » suite va venir, mais Smashedpeaches a demandé à voir le point de vue de Blaine, et la meilleure beta au monde, Ccmskatechick, m'a aidée à en faire plus qu'une mini-fic de 1500 signes de 'Blaine-jouissant' que j'avais prévue._

_(Et aussi pour tous ceux qui me parlent du timming - ce sont mes propres neurones qui s'en chargent. J'étais cette fille, celle qui a eu son diplôme et son bachelor à 21 ans et qui a complété son master en un an et qui aurait eu son doctorat en deux ans si elle ne s'était pas précipitée. Je ne suis pas en train de me vanter, je vous dis juste que je suis une putain de folle – je ne mangeais et ne dormais plus et tous mes cheveux sont tombés. Alors, ce n'est pas recommandé, mais ça peut arriver et désolée que mon bordel personnel se soit mélangé à ça!)_

**Notes de la traductrice: Moi aussi je vous dis merci pour toutes vos reviews, encouragement et compliments concernant la traduction, ça fait vraiment plaisir. Et ça me donne encore plus envie de finir les chapitre à toute vitesse. Pour répondre à Ely Criss (même si j'aime pas ton pseudo: t'as fait rompre Klaine, méchante :-p passons)Et oui c'est un boulot monstre mais c'est ce que j'aime faire, et je prévois même d'en faire mon métier :-D Oui je rougis en traduisant certain passage mais bon je suis habitué depuis(et ma mère habitué à les corriger).Et sur ce je vous laisse avec la suite.**

**PS: Endless-street d'où vient ton image de profil? Je l'adore !**

**PPS: Big up à justmoi59 qui reste à mes côté quoi qu'il arrive ;-)**

* * *

La première fois que Blaine Anderson avait remarqué Kurt Hummel, c'était à la fin d'un après-midi d'octobre dans son bureau. C'était le premier trimestre* où il enseignait. Il luttait un peu pour rester à la surface pendant qu'il travaillait sur son mémoire, alors il aurait menti s'il avait dit qu'il connaissait les noms et visages de tous ses élèves.

Cependant, c'était dur d'ignorer Kurt Hummel quand il était presque en train de vous crier dessus à propos de son B+ pour son premier examen de fin de terme.

En y repensant, il _avait_ était un peu dur avec la première pile de copies qu'il avait notées. Les revendications de Kurt étaient à moitié justifiées, mais Blaine espérait rester à OSU après son diplôme – quelque chose qui habituellement _n'arrivait jamais, _la plupart des universités était fière de la variété du passé de leurs professeurs. Sa famille était là, son petit ami était là – Blaine ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière.

Même s'il le voulait vraiment, pensa-t-il, en regardant _vraiment_ le garçon, avec sa peau pâle, ses lèvres charnues et ses magnifiques yeux. Kurt était différent, pensa Blaine, différent de la plupart des étudiants de sa classe, même si le département musical avait tendance à être rempli de garçons du genre anti-fraternité. Mais même, Kurt était différent d'eux. Même dans son niveau de classe il y avait quelque chose de mature à son propos, même s'il ne devait pas avoir plus de dix-neuf ou vingt ans.

Kurt finit sa tirade et Blaine souleva un sourcil comme pour demander : « E_st-ce que tu as fini ?_ »

- Kurt, je veux te remercier pour être venu ici afin d'attirer mon attention sur ce problème. Mais je ne changerai quand même pas ta note, je prendrai ton avis sur mon système de notation en considération.

Kurt ouvrit la bouche, comme s'il allait répliquer, mais il ne put trouver aucune bonne réponse à temps. Blaine ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu. "Je crois beaucoup au potentiel de tes deux prochains devoirs et du devoir bonus, tu obtiendras toujours un A dans cette classe."

Kurt eut l'air un peu choqué, peut-être à cause du choix des mots de Blaine ou peut-être parce qu'il _l'avait vraiment écouté_, mais dans les deux cas, il le remercia et tourna les talons, presque d'un air penaud, comme s'il avait eu un balai invisible entre les jambes quand il partit.

Blaine ne pensait pas à ça quand il jeta un coup d'œil au cul de Kurt pendant que celui-ci quittait son bureau. Non, pas du tout.

Parce que ce genre de choses ne l'aiderait pas dans sa vie personnelle _ou_ professionnelle.

* * *

La vie professionnelle de Blaine fût géniale l'année suivante. Enseigner devint plus simple, il réalisa que c'_était _vraiment ce qu'il voulait faire de sa vie, il était super fier de son mémoire et il avait saisi l'opportunité de le soutenir, il avait eu son diplôme et s'était vu offrir un poste à OSU tout ça en une semaine (le fait que Mrs. Morganstein avait dû partir pour _problèmes_ _personnels _et le raisonnable soupçon que Blaine ne viendrait pas faire cours en étant bourré avait aidé).

Malheureusement, sa vie personnelle pris un mauvais tournant. Il était resté avec son petit copain, Seth, pendant cinq ans. Ils s'étaient rencontrés à une fête où son colocataire l'avait trainé au début de sa troisième année. Seth vendait des équipements médicaux, et était souvent en déplacement à cause de son travail – et à un moment, durant le dernier trimestre, quand Blaine finissait frénétiquement son mémoire, la pensée que Seth pouvait être plus qu'infidèle pendant ses voyages traversa son esprit.

Blaine s'était finalement dit qu'il se faisait des idées à cause du manque de sommeil et de vrais repas, mais à ce moment précis, tout semblait lui revenir en pleine face comme un rappel constant de ses peurs. Les parents de Blaine lui avaient acheté une petite maison à Columbus après son offre d'emploi, mais ils avaient insisté pour que seul le nom de Blaine apparaisse sur le bail. Il l'avait expliqué à Seth, et celui-ci avait juste hoché des épaules en disant que ce n'était pas un problème.

Seth n'avait jamais laissé passer une occasion pour être en désaccord avec les décisions des parents de Blaine c'était initialement ce qui avait attiré Blaine vers Seth. C'était cool d'avoir quelqu'un de son côté pour une fois. Que Seth s'en fiche – était mauvais signe.

Malgré tout, ils avaient emménagé une semaine avant la reprise des cours, avec les meubles de Seth pour la plupart vu que Blaine avait vécu dans un appartement d'étudiants pendant tout ce temps. Quand un voyage imprévu de Setch se présentait, Blaine essayait de ne pas s'en inquiéter, et se focalisait sur son travail.

Kurt Hummel passa la porte de son premier cours le lundi matin et Blaine ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Blaine n'avait pas donné de cours pendant l'été, mais pendant tous les autres trimestres de l'année Kurt avait assisté à au moins un de ses cours. Depuis son scandale dans le bureau de Blaine, Blaine avait commencé à regarder Kurt et à voir comment il se comportait avec les autres personnes. Il s'asseyait généralement à côté de Finn, qui était loin d'être aussi intelligent que lui, et Blaine riait silencieusement en voyant les regards cinglants que Kurt lui lançait quelques fois. Au début il avait pensé qu'ils sortaient peut-être ensemble, mais ensuite, lors du deuxième trimestre où il les avait eu tous les deux, il avait réalisé que Finn sortait avec Liz, une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs qui s'asseyait de l'autre côté de Finn.

Il les avait entendu discuter à propos d'emménager ensemble à un certain moment, mais ils devaient être plus que des colocataires. Ils devaient avoir un lien de famille, même s'ils ne se ressemblaient pas du tout.

Quelques fois, Kurt parlait doucement avec Liz avant que le cours ne commence (Finn avait tendance à être en retard), et Blaine croisait ses yeux, et il _aurait juré_ que Kurt rougissait. Pas que Blaine ait eu la grosse tête au point de penser qu'ils chuchotaient à son propos (il avait parfois entendu des étudiants parler de lui, mais il avait mis cela sur le compte du manque d'option dans le département musical), mais Kurt était en quelque sorte adorable quand il rougissait. Il n'y avait rien qui prouvait qu'ils parlaient de quelque chose dont ils n'auraient pas dû parler, le visage de Kurt était aussi impassible que d'habitude, juste un petit point rouge sur ses joues. Blaine se demandait s'il savait même qu'il rougissait.

Il avait cette expression sur le visage maintenant, Le coin de ses lèvres se retournant juste avant qu'il ne prenne une gorgée de son café. Ses yeux détaillèrent ce que Kurt portait, et la bouche de Blaine s'assécha un peu. Ce pantalon…

"Hey, Kurt," dit-il joyeusement avant qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher. Il se réprimanda mentalement, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Il lui parla de son titre obtenu durant l'été et du programme du diplôme d'OSU, et Blaine se jura qu'il ne suggérer pas à Kurt qu'il pourrait être un excellent élève diplômé, juste par ce que ça voulait dire qu'il resterait dans le coin pour encore quelque années.

_Absolument_ pas.

* * *

Ça avait été un été caniculaire dans l'Ohio et même si on était à la mi-septembre, la chaleur ne baissait toujours pas. Blaine s'était arrêté au supermarché pour acheter quelques bières et une pizza surgelée pour fêter son premier jour officiel en tant que professeur. Il n'achetait pas souvent de bière, mais lui et ses amis étudiants en doctorat avaient pris pour habitude de se retrouver pour une bière et de la pizza une fois par mois et c'était dur de penser à l'un sans l'autre maintenant. Tous ses amis étaient partis à travers le pays après la remise des diplômes et c'était un petit réconfort.

Il laissa Brady courir dans le jardin pendant qu'il préchauffait le four et ouvrait sa bière. Il prit une longue gorgée et regarda autour de lui. La cuisine était rangée, il n'y avait encore jamais préparé un vrai repas, et Blaine aimait vraiment la table qu'il avait choisie. Le minuteur sur le four bipa et Blaine y mit la pizza et fit rentrer Brady.

Boire était la première des choses que Blaine n'aurait pas dû faire cette nuit-là, parce que trois bières plus tard son cerveau repensait à cette histoire d'infidélité. Il ne pouvait même pas appeler ou texter Seth puisqu'il était à un repas d'affaire et que ça l'aurait juste énervé. Eh bien, pensa-t-il, en emmenant ses bouteilles à la poubelle de recyclage dans le garage, ils pouvaient être deux à jouer à ce jeu.

Pas l'infidélité, bien sûr. Blaine avait toujours eu une position très marquée contre l'infidélité, ce qui était ironique, parce que c'était probablement en train de lui arriver. Les fantasmes, par contre... Les gens avaient le droit de fantasmer sur ce qu'ils voulaient puisque ce n'était pas réel. Du moins c'est ce que Blaine se disait en se glissant dans son lit et en retirant son pantalon tout en pensant à Kurt.

En se caressant, d'abord doucement, son esprit se rappelait de Kurt plus tôt dans la journée. Sérieusement, _ce pantalon_. Blaine avait déjà pensé à Kurt avant, bien sûr, mais jamais en faisant_ ça_. Le cul de Kurt dans ce pantalon lui avait fait dépasser cette limite (ce qui, honnêtement, devait arriver tôt ou tard).

Blaine tordit sa main en dessous du gland de sa bite et grogna involontairement. Il imaginait ce que ça ferait si c'était Kurt qui le caressait à sa place. Blaine n'avait jamais vu la main de Kurt de très près, mais il semblait avoir de belles mains de loin, plus grandes que celles de Blaine et plus douce. Toute la peau de Kurt semblait si douce. Il avait vu Kurt se mettre de la crème pour les mains, qui sentait l'orange et la sauge, après les cours, dans le grand froid de l'hiver. Elles devaient être douces. Kurt devait être si bon pour ça aussi, tous ces rougissements voulaient dire qu'il discutait de choses qui n'étaient définitivement pas « Tout Public ».

Une des autres choses avec laquelle Kurt semblait définitivement doué : sa bouche. La bouche de Kurt était une autre des choses qu'il n'arrêtait pas d'hydrater pendant les froids hivers de l'Ohio, se mettant du baume et des crèmes d'une manière presque obscène. Enfin, c'était probablement juste obscène pour Blaine, ou peut-être que c'était obscène de la manière de laquelle Blaine regardait Kurt. Les lèvres de Kurt avaient l'air si pulpeuses et douces et sombreset elles auraient l'air superbe autour de la queue de Blaine. Sa main s'accéléra, s'imaginant l'image. Les joues de Kurt gonflées, les doigts de Blaine s'enfouissant dans ses cheveux parfaitement coiffés qui seraient probablement tellement, tellement simples à foutre en l'air.

Blaine grogna dans son oreiller alors que sa main accélérait encore plus – pas besoin de vous faire un dessin. Les autres nuits il utilisait, aimant sa lente sensation, le vibro qu'il avait caché dans son tiroir à chaussettes, mais ce soir il avait quelques autres idées en tête. Même si ce n'était que des fantasmes, penser comme ça à un de ses étudiants semblait douteux, même si Kurt ne devait sûrement pas avoir plus que quelques années de moins que lui. Sa main trouva un rythme que Blaine avait perfectionné pendant la dernière décennie, faisant tourner son poignet plusieurs fois, des images de Kurt flottant devant ses paupières, et Blaine jouit vite et fort, c'était la première fois qu'il jouissait aussi vite dans sa vie d'adulte.

Blaine grogna et roula sous les couvertures. Il aurait dû se lever et prendre une douche, changer les draps, mais il ne voulait vraiment pas s'en préoccuper. Il s'endormit rapidement, le parfum de la bière du sexe et de la honte l'entourant.

* * *

Le trimestre passa en un rien de temps – Blaine fût surpris de la rapidité à laquelle il passa. Il s'était installé dans un rituel confortable au travail, restant habituellement tard le soir dans son bureau pour rencontrer ses étudiants vu que Seth était plus absent que jamais.

C'est pourquoi tout ce truc avec Kurt le rendait dingue.

Blaine était un bon professeur, il savait que c'était le cas. Ses étudiant se sentaient assez à l'aise pour venir lui poser des questions et il était plus que prêt à prendre des rendez-vous à des heures tardives pour convenir à leurs emplois du temps. La plupart de ses collègues n'étaient absolument pas aussi flexibles. La professeur du bureau d'à côté, Emilie Liles (la seule autre professeur ayant moins de 35 ans dans le département musical) aimait plaisanter en disant qu'il les faisait tous passer pour de mauvais profs.

Alors, l'idée que Kurt était un de ses étudiants, et de comment il pensait à lui de manière plutôt discutable pesait lourd dans sa conscience. Il ne pouvait pas jouir sans avoir des images de Kurt envahissant son esprit, et c'était là tout le truc. Ce n'était pas parce que Kurt était un de ses élèves; c'était parce que Kurt était juste Kurt.

Blaine s'imaginait le rencontrer à un autre endroit – dans des bars, dans des soirées, même au supermarché. N'importe quel endroit qui ne soit pas relié à l'école. Quand il vit vraiment Kurt un jour dehors en public, avachis sur ses livres dans un Starbucks, il ne put résister et lui acheta un café – ce qui n'aidait pas le truc de _juste un fantasme_ dans sa tête.

Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, les dernières semaines de l'année scolaire étaient arrivées. Seth était étonnamment souvent à la maison pendant la plupart d'entre elles, et Blaine décida qu'il devait mettre les prochaines semaines à profit pour essayer de remettre un peu tout en ordre. Il quitta le travail un peu plus tôt ce mardi, et il courut dans les magasins pour acheter des fleurs, du vin et quelques trucs pour le souper. Blaine n'était pas un super cuisinier, en aucune manière, mais il avait quelques bonnes recettes dans sa manche qui ne pouvaient qu'être bonnes. Il prit quelques crevettes, du basilic, et des citrons, sachant qu'il avait déjà des pâtes à la maison pour le repas auquel il pensait.

Il rentra à la maison, les bras remplis de ses achats, pour trouver Seth sur le canapé, et il n'était pas seul. La bouteille de vin tomba au sol et par une sorte de miracle, ne se brisa pas. Des mots furent échangés, et ce fut Blaine qui termina le dialogue en disant qu'il allait dans la cuisine pour tout ranger et que tout le monde devait être parti une fois qu'il reviendrait. Il entendit quelques murmures feutrés et finalement, la porte claqua pendant qu'il refermait la porte du frigo.

Blaine se laissa glisser sur le sol de la cuisine et gratta l'arrière des oreilles de Brady pendant qu'il lui montait sur les genoux. Son téléphone vibrait dans sa poche et il le sortit pour regarder – bien sûr, un nouveau message. Blaine ne le lut même pas et il en renvoya un en réponse disant à Seth de venir chercher ses affaires le lendemain pendant qu'il serait au boulot (avec des mots pesés sur le fait de ne plus jamais vouloir le voir et de comment les serrures seraient changées jeudi et son numéro de téléphone changé aussitôt qu'il pourrait aller à Orange. Blaine réagissait probablement de manière excessive, mais il en avait _fini_ et avait besoin de faire passer le message.). Il éteignit son téléphone et prépara la nourriture qu'il avait ramenée à la maison. Il s'était dit que ça ne devait pas être gâché juste parce qu'il était en colère et transi.

Blaine resta dans son bureau tard le soir le jour suivant, notant chaque examen final qu'il avait en sa possession. Il n'avait pas dû trop bien cacher ses sentiments, parce que quelques personnes de son département lui avaient demandé ce qui n'allait pas. Il avait rencontré beaucoup de regards de pitié et des murmures « d'avant vacances ». Blaine partit finalement aux environs de six heures, sachant qu'il avait une bonne chance de finir la notation de ses copies avant vendredi, la date finale.

Il rentra chez lui, trouva un salon vide, sa TV posée sur le sol, et Brady lui faisant la fête à la porte. Blaine trouva une lettre dans la cuisine dans laquelle Seth s'excusait de comment les choses avaient tourné et lui expliquant que Brady était sien maintenant – _tu as plus besoin de lui que moi._ Blaine pensa que ça avait plus à voir avec le fait qu'il était plus souvent à la maison pour le surveiller, mais en même temps, c'était plutôt pas mal de ne pas être seul.

Une douche, pensa Blaine. Une bonne, longue douche, une tenue confortable, et une habituelle balade avec le chien. Il essaya de ne pas laisser un sentiment d'abandon l'envahir quand il entra dans une chambre vide elle aussi. Au moins il y avait un matelas gonflable dans le garage.

Blaine s'habilla avec son vieux sweatshirt des Buckeyes qu'il avait acheté pendant sa première année, il était plein de trous, son jean le plus doux et une vielle doudoune qu'il avait récupéré de son frère quand sa femme l'avait bannie de sa penderie. Toutes les choses qui n'avaient aucune relation émotionnelle avec ses ex. Il alla à la porte et réalisa qu'il n'avait pas pris de chaussures, il décida que ses chaussettes étaient assez chaudes pour une petite marche, et il glissa ses pieds dans les sandales se trouvant à côté de la porte.

Pendant que lui et Brady marchaient, ça le frappa. _Réellement_. Blaine avait besoin d'alcool et d'un endroit qui ne soit pas sa maison.

Blaine connaissait l'endroit parfait – il y avait un bar à quelques blocs vers le sud et il avait envie de l'essayer. Il déposa Brady à la maison et s'y précipita, s'asseyant à une des tables du fond, commandant un Rhum-Coca et écrivant toutes les choses qu'il voulait dire tout en étant trop timide pour vraiment le faire sur les serviettes du bar.

Puis, quand il en fut à son troisième verre, il vit Kurt Hummel se dirigeant vers lui. De tous les bars de Columbus, Ohio, Blaine devait évidement choisir celui dans lequel Kurt était. Il n'avait même pas mis de gel dans ses cheveux et il savait qu'il n'avait l'air de rien. Il pouvait voir Kurt le juger silencieusement avant même de parler.

Blaine fut surpris que Kurt lui offre de rester – il devait avoir l'air bien mal pour que Kurt prenne pitié de lui. Ce qu'il espérait n'était pas le cas – Kurt n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'un type à prendre pitié de n'importe qui, ce qu'il avait démontré avec son commentaire sur le fait de mettre le feu au canapé.

Mais Kurt était d'une excellente compagnie, le faisant rire assez pendant la soirée pour lui faire oublier ses soucis. Kurt n'essayait même pas d'être drôle; en fait, il lançait quelques regards amusés à Blaine quand il n'arrêtait pas de rire. Kurt était la personne la plus spirituelle que Blaine avait jamais rencontrée et il se demandait si Kurt le savait. Même après qu'il ne commande plus que du Coca à la place de Rhum-Coca (Blaine devait conduire pour rentrer après tout, mais il ne voulait pas encore partir – en plus Kurt buvait toujours), le sens de l'humour de Kurt l'avait scotché à sa chaise.

Au milieu du grand rapport que Kurt lui faisait du nombre de fois où Finn avait essayé de bruler la cuisine, quelque chose se passa en lui. Je pourrais tomber amoureux de ce garçon, pensa Blaine. Il le ferait si Kurt le laissait faire. Pas tout de suite. Pas quand il était un bordel d'émotions, ça ne serait juste pour personne, mais – bientôt.

Kurt s'arrêta au milieu de l'histoire pour regarder curieusement Blaine. Blaine se demanda à quel point Kurt était bourré, s'il pouvait dire quelque chose donc Kurt ne se souviendrait pas le lendemain. Il décida que ce n'était pas le cas, reposant sa tête sur sa main gauche, secouant sa tête. "Je suis désolé," dit-il en souriant. "Continue s'il te plaît."

* * *

Les vacances d'hiver avait été thérapeutiques pour Blaine. Il (avec Brady) avait passé beaucoup trop de temps à dormir dans la chambre d'amis des différents membres de sa famille pendant les vacances et il avait dépensé beaucoup trop d'argent pour des meubles après Noël.

On était le 30 décembre, et Blaine avait décidé d'aller faire une petite balade avec Brady avant de retourner chez son frère - il avait offert de garder ses neveux pour que Ben et Lelia puissent avoir une nuit à eux deux. Il s'était bien habillé ce matin, même s'il allait passer la nuit avec deux enfants de un an, une chance car il avait rencontré Kurt sur le chemin.

Kurt et un chien. Kurt n'avait pas vraiment l'air du genre à aimer les chiens. Quand Kurt lui expliqua que c'était le chien de Finn ça lui parut beaucoup plus logique.

Kurt avait mentionné le fait qu'il vivait dans le même quartier que le bar la nuit où ils y étaient, alors Blaine ne savait pas tellement pourquoi il était surpris de le voir. Ils marchèrent ensemble pendant un moment, Blaine essayant très fort de ne pas mater Kurt (il portait une veste qui était parfaitement taillée pour lui et Blaine eut encore une fois la bouche asséchée comme un idiot). Quand Kurt l'invita à entrer chez lui, il fit une petite prière pour ne pas passer pour un con.

Ce qui, étonnamment, n'était pas nécessaire - Kurt le faisait très bien lui-même. Blaine trouva ça charmant, Kurt devenant tout troublé. En plus, Kurt avait dit de Blaine qu'il était un_ mec attirant_. Blaine avait entendu cet aveu s'échappant des lèvres de Kurt entre ses bégaiements et ses crises de panique. Blaine ne pouvait faire disparaitre le sourire de ses lèvres même s'il essayait.

"T'es heureux. Pourquoi t'es heureux ?" avait demandé Ben à Blaine quand il avait passé la porte d'entrée. "Tiens, prends ça et vois si t'es toujours heureux" ajouta-t-il, en lui montrant son neveu, Tyler, qui était définitivement grincheux.

"Hey, après le mois que j'ai eu, est-ce que j'ai pas le droit d'être un peu heureux ?" protesta Blaine, prenant le bébé dans ses bras en lui faisant des grimaces, essayant de le faire sourire.

"Si, je suis juste curieux à propos de ce soudain bonheur. Oh mon Dieu, est-ce que tu as déjà rencontré quelqu'un ? Lelia ! Blaine a rencontré quelqu'un!" cria Ben dans le couloir et Lelia sortit sa tête de la nurserie.

"J'ai pas rencontré quelqu'un !" menti Blaine, parce qu'il n'était pas prêt à avoir cette conversation. Son mensonge n'était pas vraiment efficace vu qu'il souriait en le disant.

"Oh, chéri," dit Lelia , arrivant dans l'entrée et venant lui pincer les joues. "Je suis si heureuse pour toi. J'étais vraiment inquiète pendant un moment."

"Ca fait seulement trois semaines et demi!" s'exclama Blaine bougeant Tyler sur le côté pour pouvoir échapper aux mains de Lelia. "Et je n'ai rencontré personne!"

"Bien sûr," répondit-elle, lui faisant un clin d'œil et disant à Ben qu'elle n'avait plus qu'à aller chercher son sac.

"Eh bien, si tu ne sors pas avec quelqu'un de nouveau, j'espère au moins que tu as des bonnes baises," dit Ben, faisant des grands gestes. "Un de nous deux devrait."

Blaine le fixa d'un air absent. "Ben, ferme-la à ce propos ou j'irai expliquer à ta femme les gestes très mignons que tu viens juste de faire devant votre fils."

* * *

Blaine avait dû être le premier sur la liste des livraisons ce jour-là, parce que le camion de meubles arriva pile à neuf heures. Blaine s'était tourné et retourné sur le matelas gonflable pendant des heures cette nuit-là en essayant de trouver une bonne raison pour aller voir Kurt et puis ça l'avait frappé – les meubles. Blaine n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait en faire de toute façon. C'était bien que les meubles aient été livrés tôt parce que ça lui donnerait plein de temps pour ranger, laver et faire le lit avant d'aller voir Kurt à une heure raisonnable.

Alors que Blaine et Brady tournait à l'angle du quartier de Kurt, l'absurdité de son plan le fit un peu gamberger. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Il allait juste aller à la porte de Kurt et frapper ? Marcher assez longtemps dans le froid pour qu'il croise Kurt en train de promener Beau ? Il murmura pour lui-même, sachant qu'il avait probablement l'air fou, et passa juste devant la maison de Kurt.

Blaine fit deux fois le tour du quartier avant que Brady ne devienne nerveux et il savait qu'il devait faire quelque chose. Il se tenait depuis quelques minutes devant les marches de la maison de Kurt essayant de se donner assez de courage pour toquer à la porte quand il entendit un bruit venant de derrière la porte. Il se recula juste quand Kurt ouvrait la porte et ils se regardèrent pendant un moment, choqués.

Quand Blaine trouva enfin ses mots, ce ne fut pas trop dur de convaincre Kurt de venir chez lui. Blaine n'était pas juste mignon – il avait vraiment besoin d'aide avec ses meubles. Il était assez tard dans l'après-midi et il serait presque l'heure du diner une fois qu'ils auraient fini. Il se dit qu'il pourrait convaincre Kurt de rester pour le diner, comme un remerciement, possiblement suivi par le visionnage du Nouvel An sur Times Square, complété par quelques commentaires râleurs et avec de la chance un baiser du Nouvel An.

Rien dans ses plans n'impliquait de plaquer Kurt contre un mur en lui murmurant des mots coquins dans l'oreille jusqu'à ce qu'ils jouissent tous les deux.

Le Dirty Talk n'était même pas _une chose _qu'il faisait habituellement, mais pour une obscure raison, après que Kurt l'ait attiré pour un second baiser, son filtre s'était enfui par la fenêtre. Au moins Kurt avait l'air d'apprécier, vu comment il avait attiré Blaine dans sa chambre pour en avoir plus.

Ils s'étaient tous les deux endormis après tout, Blaine se réveillant finalement sur les coups de onze heures à cause de grattements sur la porte. Merde. Les chiens. Il mit sa robe de chambre et laissa Brady et Beau courir un peu dans le jardin, heureusement qu'il n'avait pas neigé. Il avait sorti des bols de nourriture et d'eau pour eux, remplissant ceux de Brady, vu qu'ils étaient tous les deux vides. Il était surpris que Brady ait partagé.

Blaine fit rentrer les chiens et passa sa tête par la porte de la chambre pour voir si Kurt dormait toujours. C'était le cas, allongé sur le dos, les lèvres juste un peu ouvertes, et il avait l'air si calme. Blaine pensa qu'il devrait prendre une douche, même juste pour arrêter de regarder Kurt dormir.

La rapide douche était juste ce donc Blaine avait besoin pour se redonner de l'énergie. Il avait mis un nouveau boxer et un t-shirt gris col en v, il avait sorti des serviettes et des vêtements de rechange au cas où Kurt aurait voulu prendre une douche quand il se réveillerait. Kurt était toujours endormi quand Blaine retourna dans la chambre et Blaine ne voulait pas le réveiller. Il se glissa silencieusement sous les couvertures et alluma la TV, le volume presque muet, pour pouvoir regarder la balle descendre. Britney Spears tournait sur elle-même en chantant sur son écran, et Blaine pensa qu'elle était mieux que l'an passé. Kurt se réveilla un peu après minuit, quand les désagréables voisins de Blaine eurent allumé des feux d'artifices, et il avait eu son baiser du Nouvel An après tout.

"Tu es habillé," remarqua Kurt après avoir arrêté le baiser, sa voix toujours éraillée de sommeil.

"C'est le cas," répondit Blaine avec un petit rire. "Les chiens grattaient la porte pour pouvoir sortir, alors je me suis levé pour le faire et prendre une douche. Tu avais l'air si calme en dormant, je ne voulais pas te réveiller."

Kurt fit un doux bruit évasif et sourit, comme pour dire que Blaine était plus que bienvenu pour le réveiller. Kurt l'embrassa doucement une nouvelle fois avant de dire. "Beau n'a pas encore tué Brady, n'est-ce pas?"

"Non, en fait, ils ont partagé la nourriture de Brady. Très civilisés. Je leur en ai remis un peu pour qu'ils n'aient plus à partager." Blaine enleva une mèche de cheveux qui tombait sur le front de Kurt, laissant sa main s'attarder un peu au toucher. Kurt ferma les yeux et sourit, murmurant un_ merci_. "En parlant de manger," continua Blaine, "est ce que tu as faim ? On a sauté le diner en dormant apparemment."

"Oui," répondit rapidement Kurt, comme s'il venait juste de réaliser à quel point il avait faim en ce moment. "Manger m'a l'air d'être une super idée. Mais va falloir qu'on bouge pour ça," grogna-t-il, se laissant retomber sur les oreillers.

"Je pourrais aller à la cuisine prendre quelque chose et le ramener ici," offrit Blaine.

"Je ne vais pas manger dans ton tout nouveau lit," dit Kurt en rigolant, et Blaine allait faire la remarque qu'ils l'avaient déjà assez sali plus tôt, mais Kurt continua. "Mais je vais accepter ton offre pour préparer quelque chose, je vais prendre une douche pendant ce temps."

Blaine acquiesça et lui indiqua les serviettes et vêtements de rechange avant d'aller dans la cuisine pour voir ce qu'il avait dans le frigo. Il choisit de faire des sandwiches à la dinde, se disant qu'ils pourrait même les réchauffer avec la machine à paninis que sa mère lui avait offert à Noël (elle était toujours la meilleure pour les cadeaux pratiques). Les deux chiens, qui faisaient la sieste, entendirent Blaine dans la cuisine, et il leur donna à chacun un morceau de dinde pendant qu'il faisait les sandwiches.

"Ca sent super bon," dit Kurt, câlinant le dos de Blaine pendant qu'il mettait les sandwichs dans la machine. Il plaça quelques doux baisers dans le cou de Blaine, et Blaine se retourna pour lui faire face.

"Tu vas me faire bruler le repas," le taquina Blaine, admirant Kurt. Il était super beau dans le jogging noir de Blaine, arrivant bas sur ses hanches, et un des t-shirt D'OSU de Blaine. Blaine n'avait pas prévu de lui donner celui qui avait rétréci au lavage mais il était plutôt content de l'avoir fait. Blaine commença à caresser les hanches de Kurt avec son pouce, cependant, il se retira de son étreinte. "Hey!" protesta Blaine.

"Je ne rigolais pas sur le fait que j'avais faim," dit Kurt, soulevant les sourcils. Il s'assit à la table, et juste quand il le fit, le téléphone de Blaine se mit à vibrer sur le comptoir où il l'avait laissé plus tôt. Il le prit pendant que les sandwiches chauffait – quelques habituels messages de Nouvel An, un d'Emilie, l'engueulant pour l'avoir laissée seule à la fête du département, et un appel manqué de sa mère.

"Hey," réalisa Blaine en levant la tête, "Tu ne m'as jamais donné ton numéro."

"Qui a dit que j'allais te le donner ?" dit Kurt impassible, mais il tendit la main pour prendre le téléphone de Blaine au même moment. Kurt y rentra son numéro et se pencha pour prendre Beau en photo pour l'utiliser comme image de contact. "Je sais pas où est le mien," murmura Kurt en appelant son téléphone avec celui de Blaine. Blaine entendit les notes de _Hello, Goodbye_ venant de sa chambre. "Ahh," dit Kurt, "pantalon." Il annula l'appel et fouilla un peu dans le téléphone de Blaine pendant que Blaine sortait les sandwiches, les mettant sur une assiette et se dirigeant vers la table. Kurt fixait le téléphone de Blaine avec un sourire amusé sur son visage.

"Je pense qu'on devrait avoir une sorte de discussion plus tard sur ce que c'est et tout ça," dit Kurt, essayant de ne pas rire en donnant son téléphone à Blaine. "je n'avais pas réalisé que tu _partageais_ déjà."

Blaine s'assit sur sa chaise en regardant son téléphone. En grognant, il lut le message venant de son frère. _Bonne année! Encore félicitations pour la bonne baise! :D – Ben (Lelia , Tyler et Charlie disent eux aussi Bonne Année. Même s'ils dorment.)_

"Mon frère est un idiot," expliqua rapidement Blaine. "Il ne sait pas pour nous."

"Bien sûr," le taquina Kurt découpant les syllabes et prenant une bouchée de son sandwich. "Alors il parlait d'une bonne baise que tu avais eu avant que j'arrive ? Bon à savoir." Kurt trouvait toujours toute la chose plutôt merveilleuse, on dirait. Il avait dû subir les conséquences de son commentaire de la veille au sujet du canapé.

Ils mangèrent en silence pendant un moment, Kurt attendant de voir si Blaine allait s'expliquer. Blaine laissa échapper un grand soupir avant de commencer à expliquer le message. "J'ai accepté de garder mes neveux hier, pour que mon frère et ma belle-sœur puissent sortirent. Je suis allé chez eux hier, après que je t'aie vu …" Blaine s'arrêta et regarda ailleurs, couvrant son visage avec ses mains.

Kurt tendit les bras pour lui faire enlever les mains de son visage, se réjouissant un peu à l'évident embarras de Blaine. "Toi aussi tu es très mignon quand tu rougis," ajouta Kurt. "Allez, dis-moi ça ne peut pas être si terrible."

Il appréciait vraiment ça n'est-ce pas ? Pensa Blaine . "Je sais pas, j'imagine juste que quand j'ai quitté ta maison j'étais juste _heureux_ et quand je suis arrivé là-bas, j'avais un sourire très niais sur le visage."

"T'es qu'un con," commenta Kurt, mordant dans son sandwich, mais à ce moment-là, lui aussi avait un sourire très niais sur son visage.

"J'étais au courant, merci," répondit Blaine. "Ben n'arrêtait pas de me demander si j'avais rencontré quelqu'un, et je n'arrêtais pas de dire non, alors il en a déduit que j'avais eu une bonne baise. Quand en réalité, ce n'était pas le cas."

"Tu devrais dire à ton frère qu'il peut prédire le futur," remarqua Kurt, emmenant son assiette dans le lavabo pour la rincer.

Blaine finit son sandwich et attrapa le bras de Kurt alors qu'il retournait à sa chaise. Kurt lui retourna un regard rempli de questions et Blaine tenta de tirer Kurt sur ses cuisses. Ses chaises de cuisine n'étaient pas vraiment faites pour deux personnes et le mouvement était moins que gracieux. "Joli !" murmura Kurt sur les lèvres de Blaine.

Blaine haussa les épaules. "Peu importe. J'ai eu ce que je voulais, non?" Il attira Kurt dans un baiser et Blaine pouvait sentir Kurt sourire contre ses lèvres.

* * *

Blaine fut réveillé par la langue de Kurt sur son ventre, traçant un chemin jusqu'à son nombril, puis Kurt fit chemin inverse, embrassant son torse en remontant jusqu'à un des tétons de Blaine, faisant des cercles autour. Blaine grogna fortement, ses yeux toujours fermés – ou peut-être que ça lui paraissait fort parce qu'il n'était pas tout à fait réveillé. Quoi qu'il en soit, Kurt n'eut pas l'air de s'en préoccuper. "Bonjour, t'es finalement réveillé à ce que je vois," dit Kurt, essoufflé et un peu en manque, et Blaine se demanda depuis combien de temps_ il_ était réveillé. "Va te brosser les dents et ramène ton cul ici."

Un petit gémissement de protestation sortit des lèvres de Blaine. Sa brosse à dents n'était qu'à un mètre cinquante de lui, mais ça avait l'air de demander tellement d'efforts de quitter son doux et chaud lit, son doux et chaud lit où _Kurt_ se trouvait, Kurt avec sa bouche sur tout le corps de Blaine, juste aussi magnifique qu'il l'avait toujours imaginé. Kurt prit une des mains de Blaine et la fit frôler son torse et son ventre jusqu'à sa queue, déjà dure et attendant Blaine. Il laissa échapper un autre son de protestation, ouvrant finalement ses yeux et découvrit que Kurt était déjà nu. Kurt répondit en repoussant la main de Blaine vers lui et en roulant loin de lui. "Allez vas-y, c'est tout ce que tu as à faire. J'ai déjà brossé les miennes – J'ai trouvé une deuxième brosse à dents dans ton armoire à pharmacie, j'espère que ça ne t'embête pas."

_Ça n'embêtait pas du tout_ Blaine_._ Il sauta hors du lit, content d'être du côté de la salle de bain parce que ces quatre pas en plus auraient été beaucoup trop ce matin. Il était à la fois reconnaissant et en colère envers son minuteur - sans lui il effectuerait probablement le pire brossage de dents du monde, mais les deux minutes semblaient trop longues à ce moment-là. Blaine rinça rapidement sa bouche quand le minuteur s'arrêta et reposa sa brosse à dents dans le placard. Il vit celle que Kurt avait utilisé et la mit à côté, elles étaient identiques excepté qu'une était bleue et l'autre jaune. Son cœur se réchauffa pendant une seconde, l'intimité de ce geste faisant vibrer le cœur de Blaine, puis sa bite lui rappela qu'il avait un très nu, et très sexy Kurt dans son lit.

Il sortit rapidement de la salle de bain, enlevant son t-shirt et caleçon avant de sauter sur le lit. "Quelqu'un se réveille, vite !" dit Kurt d'une voix trainante, et il finit à peine sa phrase avant que Blaine ne soit au-dessus de lui, l'enfonçant dans le matelas et l'embrassant. Kurt haleta et s'arqua vers Blaine, et Blaine en profita pour bouger sa bouche vers le cou exposé de Kurt, descendant vers sa pomme d'Adam puis vers son torse. "J'aurais dû te réveiller plus tôt," expira Kurt, et Blaine gémit sur sa peau montrant qu'il était d'accord. Il choisirait de coucher avec Kurt plutôt que de dormir n'importe quand – dormir n'était plus vraiment important à ce point.

Kurt retint son souffle quand la bouche de Blaine toucha un point sensible sur son flanc, et Blaine le pinça, le calmant rapidement après en le léchant, ce qui fit gémir Kurt . "Putain, Blaine," dit Kurt, bégayant un peu, avant d'ajouter, "tu es très silencieux ce matin."

"Bouche occupée," dit Blaine en embrassant le ventre de Kurt. "Cerveau pas encore réveillé."

Kurt rigola doucement, et Blaine pouvait sentir les muscles de Kurt vibrer sous sa bouche. C'est là que ça le frappa. Il se sentait mal pour avoir coupé cours aux préliminaires, mais au moins il savait que Kurt n'avait pas de plan pour le reste de la journée. Il aurait le temps pour ça plus tard, mais pour le moment la bite de Blaine était presque douloureuse à l'idée d'être en Kurt.

"Est-ce que je peux te prendre maintenant ?" demanda Blaine passant sa main entre eux pour gentiment caresser la bite de Kurt, pas assez fermement pour faire autre chose que l'exciter encore plus.

"Je pensais que tu ne le demanderais jamais," répondit Kurt la voix un peu brisée, et Blaine était heureux qu'il ne fût pas le seul à ce point à bout.

Les capotes et le lubrifiant étaient toujours sur la table de nuit depuis la nuit précédente et Blaine ne perdit pas de temps. Sa technique était un peu plus dure qu'elle aurait dû l'être normalement, Blaine n'était toujours pas tellement réveillé mais définitivement consumé par le désir. Ça ne semblait pas du tout embêter Kurt, qui se pressait contre la main de Blaine pour en avoir plus, un doigt, puis deux et trois. Blaine adorait regarder Kurt craquer si vite. "Viens, Blaine," dit finalement Kurt, respirant fortement, et Blaine retira ses doigts pour prendre une capote.

Blaine entra doucement en Kurt, apparemment trop doucement à son goût puisque Kurt enroula ses jambes autour de Blaine pour l'attirer plus en lui. "Putain, Kurt," grogna Blaine, s'arrêtant pour s'habituer à la sensation, familière mais tellement meilleure qu'il ne l'avait imaginée.

"Je sais, je sais, maintenant bouge," dit Kurt, suppliant presque, et Blaine fut plus qu'heureux d'obéir. Les mains de Blaine s'accrochèrent aux hanches de Kurt, le rapprochant au bon moment pour rencontrer celles de Blaine, encore et encore, des gémissements silencieux s'échappant des lèvres de Kurt à chaque coup. "Oh mon Dieu, Blaine," gémit Kurt, lâchant les draps auxquels il se retenait pour caresser sa bite.

Kurt avait l'air presque parfait totalement tendu devant lui, tout recouvert de sueur, sa main pompant régulièrement sa bite. "Kurt, tu as l'air – incroyable," bégaya-t-il. Il était tellement, tellement proche de jouir.

"Tu _es_ incroyable _en moi_," répondit Kurt, gémissant doucement en s'arquant contre Blaine pendant qu'il donnait un grand coup. "Juste là, Blaine, plus vite s'il te plaît." Blaine souleva les hanches de Kurt pour rendre l'angle plus facile pour tous les deux. Le changement n'était que d'un centimètre mais il avait l'impression que Blaine était tellement plus profond en lui, et Blaine jouit fort et rapidement, Kurt le suivant rapidement après.

"Alors," dit doucement Kurt, une fois que Blaine se fut effondré sur le lit à ses côtés et que leurs respirations se soient ralenties et soient redevenues régulières. "A quel point devons-nous garder ça secret ?"

"Pourquoi, parce que tu as une horde de personnes avec qui tu partages ta vie sexuelle ?" le taquina Blaine. Il se rapprocha de Kurt, reposant sa tête sur son épaule et faisant doucement courir sa main sur le torse de Kurt. "Je pourrais avoir des problèmes parce que je ne suis pas titulaire et que tu es dans un de mes cours ce trimestre. Le prochain trimestre, ça n'aura plus d'importance, mais si on pouvait limiter ça aux personnes n'ayant pas de contact direct avec le doyen pendant les dix prochaines semaines ..." Blaine se sentait mal d'obliger Kurt à garder des secrets comme ça. Il continuait de tracer des symboles sur le torse de Kurt avant que Kurt ne le stoppe en entrelaçant leurs doigts ensemble.

"Eh bien, Blaine Anderson," dit-il doucement, "tu as plutôt de la chance. Je suis un _excellent_ gardien de secrets."

Blaine avait assez fait de remarques ringardes pour la journée, alors il la garda pour lui – mais il était _définitivement_ chanceux, de plus d'une manière.

* * *

* Bon ma mère m'as dit que les « quart » comme j'ai dit dans le dernier chapitre son enfaite des trimestres. Enfin expliquer la conversation c'était plutôt :

Ma mère :« Ba ouai tu coupe l'année en quarts, ca te donne quoi?

Moi: Ba, ça fait 3 mois par quart.

Ma mère: Des trimestres, donc.

Moi : Ah ouai! »

Ou la raison de pourquoi la filière L met destiné :-p


	3. Qualités D'Expression

**Notes de l'auteur : **

**Résumé:** Les conséquences d'un coup d'un soir du Nouvel An. Est-ce que Kurt sera capable de survivre pendant un trimestre en sortant avec Blaine tout en assistant à ses cours trois fois par semaine ? Est-ce que Finn révèlera leur relation à toute l'Université Musicale ? Est-ce que quelqu'un surprendra Kurt et Blaine dans une situation compromettante dans le bureau de Blaine ? Est-ce que les plans de Kurt pour emménager à New York après son diplôme tomberont à l'eau ? (Spoiler : quelques unes de ces choses sont vraies.) Suite de Prêt à Prendre Le Risque et Pas Tout À Fait, que vous devriez lire avant ça. cela reprend juste où ça s'était arrêté.

Blaine reconduisit Kurt chez lui la première nuit au lieu de lui faire parcourir la distance de cinq blocs avec Beau à pieds. Kurt avait passé trente quatre heures chez Blaine et c'était bizarre que rien ne lui ait semblé gênant . Il serait surement resté encore plus longtemps s'il n'avait pas reçu une tonne de messages de Finn lui disant qu'il était rentré plus tôt que prévu et lui demandant où il était et pourquoi le chien était avec lui.

"Hey ! " appela Kurt en passant la porte et en laissant tomber ses clés dans le vide-poche de l'entrée. Il trouva Finn installé sur le canapé, regardant quelque chose sur ESPN*. Beau trotta jusqu'à lui pour lui dire bonjour. Finn leva la tête une seconde, regardant vers Kurt, avant de reporter son attention sur le chien. "C'était comment Cleveland ? Pourquoi tu es revenu un jour plus tôt ?"

Finn regarda Kurt d'un air voulant dire qu'il y avait des histoire à raconter et qu'il n'était pas prêt à les dévoiler. "T'étais où ?" demanda t-il, frottant son visage, apparemment confus . "Je pensais que t'allais traîner à la maison," ajouta t-il quand Kurt ne répondit pas tout de suite.

"Liz. J'étais avec Liz." Kurt détestait cela, mais il avait appris pendant le lycée que Finn était un horrible gardien de secrets. C'était juste plus simple comme ça, et il n'y avait aucune chance que Finn demande des détails sur ce que Kurt avait fait avec son ex-petite copine.

La bouche de Finn forma un cercle parfait, comme si la raison pour laquelle Kurt avait été si cachotier l'avait frappée. Laissons-le penser ça, pensa Kurt. "Peu importe, quand tu seras prêt à me parler du bordel qui s'est passé ces dernier jours fais-le moi savoir. Je serai dans ma chambre." Il fit un signe de main dédaigneux à Finn et partit à travers le couloir.

Une heure plus tard, Kurt se laissa tomber sur son lit, frais après une douche et avec une pile de magazines qu'il avait gardé pour fouiller dedans. Il venait juste de prendre Vogue quand il entendit son téléphone sonner. Il baissa la tête et vit que c'était Mercedes. "Allo ?" répondit Kurt, tressaillant un peu en réalisant qu'il n'avait répondu à aucun de ses messages. Il ouvrit quand même le Vogue, se disant qu'il pourrait faire les deux en même temps.

"Bonne Année à toi aussi !" répondit Mercedes avec arrogance et Kurt pouvait instantanément s'imaginer son visage même si elle était à des centaines de miles de lui dans sa chambre de dortoir dans l'Indiana. "Mec, t'avais perdu ton tel à Cincinnati ou quoi ?"

"C'était Cleveland, et je n'y suis pas allé." dit Kurt, il tourna les pages de son Vogue et plaça un post-it sur une où il y avait une magnifique veste en tweed qu'il devrait chercher. "Euh, désolé, vraiment. J'étais ... occupé avec autre chose."

"Kurt, il est plus de neuf heures du soir le jour du Nouvel An. Tu étais _occupé avec autre chose_ tout ce temps ?"

Kurt s'arrêta pendant un moment, cherchant une réponse cinglante, mais il ne la trouva pas. "Oui."

Ce fut au tour de Mercedes de s'arrêter pendant qu'elle cherchait ses mots. "Okay, je vais avoir besoin de détails à propos de tout ça, dans ce cas."

Kurt sourit pendant un moment avant de tout lui raconter (tout du moins, la version tout public). Mercedes savait tout sur Blaine, à partir du moment où Kurt l'avait remarqué en cours (Mercedes l'avait surnommé 'Sexy P,' pour professeur - Kurt n'utiliserait jamais ce surnom, _jamais_) jusqu'à leur aventure au bar qu'il lui avait racontée pendant une nuit qu'elle avait passé chez lui lors des vacances d'hiver.

"T'es totalement pardonné," dit finalement Mercedes quand Kurt eut fini son histoire. "Merde, Kurt. _Merde._"

"Je sais. Ce genre de truc ne m'arrive jamais. C'est si ... _irréel,_" dit Kurt , s'éventant avec le Vogue abandonné à ses côtés.

"Il était temps que ça arrive!" s'exclama Mercedes et il éclatèrent de rire tous les deux. Il lui demanda comment s'était passé sa soirée du Nouvel An, elle ne prit pas énormément de temps à lui expliquer, puis il lui fit des bisous et raccrocha.

Il venait juste de trouver la force pour se remettre dans son magazine quand son téléphone bippa à nouveau. Un SMS. Un SMS _de Blaine._ Il ne perdait pas de temps, n'est-ce pas ?

_Hey. C'est probablement trop tôt pour ce Sms vu que la dernière fois que je t'ai parlé c'était il y a deux heures, mais est-ce que tu as quelque chose de prévu ce week-end ?_

Suivi de :

_J'ai du travail à faire toute la journée et la soirée de demain, mais je suis libre samedi soir. J'adorerais qu'on aille dîner ensemble ou quelque chose d'autre. - B_

Kurt sourit. Bien sûr Blaine se sentait obligé de faire le gentleman et d'inviter Kurt à dîner.

_Je suppose que ça pourrait être acceptable. - K_

La réponse de Blaine vint presque instantanément.

_Tu te fais désirer ? Je vois ce que c'est. Je savais que j'aurais pas du sucer ta bite la dernière fois._

Les mots de Blaine firent éclater Kurt de rire. Okay, il supposa que Blaine pouvait se débarrasser de cette image de gentleman très rapidement

_T'as adoré ça et tu le sais. Ca te va sept heures ?_

_'Je suppose que ça pourrait être acceptable.'_

_Gros malin. Dors bien._

_Toi aussi, Kurt._

Kurt resta occupé pendant les deux jours suivants. Vendredi il se rendit à un rendez-vous d'orientation pour son nouveau travail au centre d'art attaché au bâtiment musical d'OSU. Après deux ans de recherche, il avait finalement trouvé un boulot sur le campus qui n'était pas trop horrible. Il rapportait un dollar de plus par heure que le dépôt-vente et il pourrait utiliser son temps libre à faire ses devoirs plutôt qu'à réapprovisionner des rayons de vêtements. En plus, Assistant du Service Artistique était plus impressionnant sur son C.V que Associé des Ventes.

Samedi, il déposa au dépôt-vente un sac de vêtements qu'il avait rempli lors de sa réorganisation de penderie, et il dépensa la plupart de l'argent qu'il avait gagné pour de nouveaux vêtements à l'occasion de son rendez vous avec Blaine. Meredeth, la patronne du magasin, avait gardé une nouvelle paire de bottes pour Kurt (grandes et noires et d'un cuir de grande qualité) – quand elle les avait rachetées à un client, elle avait remarqué qu'elles étaient de la taille de Kurt et elle les avait conservées dans l'arrière boutique. Le magasin était totalement vide alors ils en profitèrent pour créer un superbe ensemble – principalement noir et serré, mais avec les bottes, ça marchait. Elle lui accorda même sa remise d'employé pour une dernière fois en guise de cadeau de Noël.

Kurt laissa Blaine choisir le restaurant puisque le dîner était son idée. Il le retrouva dans un petit et modeste restaurant Italien qui se trouvait à dix minutes de leurs maisons respectives, à sept heures précises. Kurt entendit Blaine inspirer difficilement quand il sortit de la voiture et il sut qu'il avait réussi niveau vêtements. Blaine n'avait même pas encore vu la partie haute puisqu'elle était recouverte par son blouson.

Le restaurant n'était pas trop rempli pour un samedi soir et ils s'étaient installés à une table dans le fond. Kurt avait craint que la conversation ne soit gênante au début, mais elle fut très fluide, ils discutèrent de ce qui s'était passé pendant ces deux dernières semaines.

"Je suis allé déjeuner avec Bradley aujourd'hui," dit Blaine après qu'ils aient commandé leurs repas; il cassa un gressin en deux. "Il prend un vol retour pour Princeton demain."

"Oh, vraiment ? Dis-m'en plus !" répondit Kurt , plutôt intéressé de savoir comment tout cela s'était passé.

Blaine fit à nouveau son petit truc de rire-rougir-cacher son visage, et ça fit palpiter un peu plus vite le cœur de Kurt. _Mon Dieu,_ c'était adorable. "Je lui ai dit qu'on se connaissait d'OSU et on s'est rendu compte que tu le connaissais de Dalton. Il demandait ce que tu racontais de beau, et apparemment j'en savais trop pour que tu sois une simple connaissance."

"Bradley a toujours été malin," commenta Kurt, souriant grandement. Il n'avait pas mentit à Blaine en lui disant qu'il aurait aimé être resté en contact avec Bradley. Il n'était resté en contact avec _personne_ à Dalton. Il était sorti avec un autre Warbler, Josh, pendant un an et demi durant sa 3ième et 4ième année et ils avaient méchamment rompu avant le bal de promo parce que Josh avait prévu de partir à New York sans Kurt. Les New Directions s'étaient rangés de son côté (et franchement, c'était étonnant parce qu'il savait que quelques uns aimaient vraiment bien Josh), alors il avait juste présumé que les Warblers avaient fait la même chose avec Josh, même ceux qui étaient diplômés.

"En fait il a même menacé de me frapper, tu sais." continua Blaine, regardant de l'autre côté de la table rencontrant les yeux de Kurt. "Il a menacé de me blesser physiquement si je ne traitais pas correctement. J'ai été son grand frère pendant toute ma vie et il ne t'a pas parlé depuis trois ans. Vous devez être un très bon ami, Kurt Hummel."

Kurt allait rire à cause du commentaire sur les menaces, mais le rire resta bloqué dans sa gorge à la dernière phrase de Blaine. S'il avait appris quelque chose de la débâcle avec Josh, c'était à quel point il devait mieux traiter ses amis. Rachel et Mercedes ne seraient probablement plus en contact avec lui si elles n'étaient pas restées de son côté quoi qu'il arrive, parce que honnêtement, il avait donné plus d'importance à ses relations de couple qu'à ses amitiés. "Je pense que ça en dit plus sur ton frère que sur moi," répondit finalement Kurt, sa voix plus voilée qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il prit une gorgée de son ice-tea pour se distraire avant que Blaine ne réalise qu'il avait touché un point sensible et qu'il continue son histoire.

Kurt n'était pas sûr que Blaine soit déjà venu dans ce restaurant. Il décida de ne pas lui demander au cas où c'était un endroit qu'il avait l'habitude de fréquenter avec son ex mais quand ils attaquèrent finalement leurs repas (Kurt avec des raviolis aux champignons et Blaine avec du poulet piccata), Blaine mentionna qu'il avait oublié à quel point la nourriture était bonne. Donc, il était déjà venu ici.

Quand la serveuse vint chercher leurs assiettes vides, elle demanda s'il voulait un café ou un dessert. Blaine dit rapidement non, et Kurt fronça juste les sourcils à son intention. Il ne voulait pas nécessairement un des deux, mais le fait que Blaine ait juste décidé pour eux deux– eh bien, Kurt ne voulait pas que _ça_ devienne une habitude. Blaine avait l'air d'être sur le point d'éclater de rire au visage que lui faisait Kurt, et il était sur le point de dire qu'il n'appréciait pas vraiment ça, quand Blaine lui fit un clin d'œil et murmura : "Fais-moi confiance."

Ils étaient à peine sortis du restaurant, marchant à travers le parking enneigé, quand Blaine attrapa Kurt autour de la taille et murmura dans son oreille. "Tu ne peux pas porter un tel pantalon et espérer que je veuille autre chose que toi pour dessert."

Ouais . Ce pantalon valait vraiment chaque centime dépensé.

Kurt savait qu'il jouait un peu les allumeurs, mais il fit tourner une machine à laver le dimanche et porta le même pantalon noir le lundi pour aller au cours de Blaine. Il n'avait pas remis la même tenue de suite aussi vite ... peut-être de toute sa vie. Il l'avait atténuée avec son pull ample bleu marine et des chaussures Oxford noires, mais il savait que Blaine avait reconnu le pantalon vu la lueur dans ses yeux quand Kurt le salua avec un "Bonjour, Dr. Anderson ! Vos vacances se sont bien passées ?"

"Oui," dit Blaine après avoir pris une gorgée de son café, sûrement pour éclaircir sa voix. "J'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec ma famille ... quelques amis ... et toi ?"

"Elles étaient parfaites," dit simplement Kurt avant de se retourner et d'aller vers sa table habituelle. Il lança son sac sur une chaise à côté de la sienne. Il avait textoté Liz pendant le weekend (pas _seulement_ pour connaître le scoop de sa Nouvelle Année juste au cas où ) et ils s'étaient échangés leurs emplois du temps. Liz était dans deux de ses trois cours ce trimestre , et l'avoir avec lui pendant les cours de Blaine serait une distraction bienvenue pour l'empêcher de passer tout son temps à fixer son petit ami . Ou ... peu importe ce que Blaine était.

Liz entra dans la salle quelques minutes plus tard, deux tasses de chez Starbucks en main, elle en passa une à Kurt. "Est-ce qu'il a gelé en enfer ou est-ce que tu viens juste de m'acheter un café ?" demanda Kurt, la regardant avec un peu de méfiance.

"Joyeux Noël, Bon Hanukkah, bienvenue dans la Nouvelle Année. J'espère que ton cadeau sera aussi fabuleux que le mien !" Dit-elle en souriant, se laissant tomber sur la chaise à ses côtés.

Ses yeux brillaient comme si elle avait de super ragots à raconter, alors Kurt se tourna lentement vers elle, et murmura : "Allez, accouche !"

"Alors," commença t-elle, parlant lentement pour rendre Kurt fou avec le suspense. "J'étais derrière Liles et Jackson au Starbucks et ils parlaient d'Anderson. Il s'avère qu'il a rompu avec son copain de longue date pendant les vacances d'hiver."

"Eh bien, c'est un très mauvais timing." Il but un peu de son moka pour gagner un peu de temps. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que les gens colportent des ragots sur la rupture de Blaine – mais vraiment, il aurait dû s'y attendre de la part du département musical. Il y circulait autant de rumeurs qu'à McKinley High dans ses bons jours.

"Ouep," répondit Liz, en souriant. "Tu devrais trop te le taper, Kurt. Le consoler pendant cette dure période."

"Liz !" s'exclama Kurt, jetant un coup d'œil vers Blaine. Il mettait ses copies en ordre, mais Kurt savait qu'il les regardait du coin de l'œil. "Tu viens juste d'utiliser l'expression s_e taper ça,_ ton argument est invalide."

Liz haussa les épaules . "Tu rates quelque chose. Je dis toujours qu'il serait intéressé. Il t'a bien acheté un café l'autre jour."

Kurt la regarda avec incrédulité, tasse en main. "Liz, tu viens juste de m'acheter un café. Ne me prends pas mal, mais je ne vais pas sortir avec toi."

Liz serra sa tasse contre son cœur. "Je suis brisée, Kurt. Je voulais ajouter les deux garçons Hudson-Hummel à mon CV."

Kurt fit rouler ses yeux pour faire bonne mesure alors que Blaine commençait à parler. Liz semblait un peu trop investie dans la vie personnelle de Blaine – il se demanda combien de temps il pourrait lui cacher leur relation.

Il se trouva qu'elle ne mit même pas deux semaines à le découvrir. Le mercredi d'après, Kurt s'assit sur sa chaise, une tasse de café à la main attendant Liz chez elle. Lui et Blaine s'étaient vus trois fois en dehors de l'école la semaine et demi passée. C'était un peu mouvementé de jongler entre leurs emplois du temps - Kurt avait ses soirées du jeudi avec Finn et tout le monde et Blaine faisait des trucs avec sa famille les dimanches; Kurt devait s'habituer à son nouveau boulot et à ses cours et Blaine devait s'habituer à avoir un assistant*. Vendredi soir, ils étaient encore sortis dîner ensemble, Kurt avait choisi le restaurant; samedi soir, ils étaient restés chez Blaine et avaient cuisiné ensemble; et là hier soir – eh bien, hier soir Blaine n'était pas rentré avant neuf heures, après une horrible journée à se disputer sur la politique des départements avec ses collègues professeurs, et Kurt était venu pendant une heure pour aider Blaine à oublier sa frustration.

Apparemment, il avait laissé une marque de cette frustration sur Kurt.

"Suçon !" annonça fortement Liz quand elle arriva près de Kurt. La main de Kurt se jeta sur son cou. Merde. Comment avait-il pu manquer ça ce matin ? Il regarda la classe et tout le monde les fixait, Blaine inclus. Le début d'un sourire jouait sur les lèvres de Blaine, et oh, il avait signé son arrêt de mort.

Kurt tourna autour de Liz pour faire face à ses camarades, faisant des cercles autour de sa tête avec son doigt pour indiquer qu'elle était folle, avant de la tirer sur sa chaise. "Est-ce que tu es folle ?" siffla t-il. "Je reprends ton café."

Elle l'attrapa avant lui. "Vous, Kurt Hummel, avez été un très vilain garçon, et vous me l'avez caché. Pas acceptable. En tant que ta chère chasseuse de potins, tu n'as pas le droit de me cacher des choses comme ça."

Kurt regarda de nouveau vers Blaine, qui avait l'air très content de lui même. Arrêt .De. Mort. Kurt réorganisa mentalement son emploi du temps – peut-être qu'il pourrait annuler ses plans de demain soir pour une petite vengeance.

"Tu ne vas pas me dire avec qui tu baises, n'est-ce pas ?" murmura finalement Liz, le sortant de ses pensées.

"Pas_ ici _," signala Kurt. "Pendant le repas, après le cours. Hors du campus. Toi qui payes." Hey, elle lui devait plus que juste un repas pour ses manigances.

Kurt sortit son téléphone pour envoyer un court message à Blaine. _Je te hais. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as l'air si heureux._ Il regarda Blaine prendre son téléphone qui était sur le bureau, souriant et tapant une réponse.

_Tu me hais ? Plutôt le contraire de ce que tu disais hier soir. Je rentre tôt ce soir, si tu veux, tu sais, t'étendre sur le sujet de pourquoi tu me détestes à ce point._

Kurt n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que Blaine se lança dans sa leçon du jour.

Kurt et Liz finirent dans le café du centre commercial le plus proche du campus. Kurt se dit qu'il aurait dû spécifier qu'ils n'auraient pas dû aller dans un endroit fréquenté par les étudiants, mais Liz avait accepté de payer et le café n'était pas trop rempli. Kurt commanda une omelette de blancs d'œuf avec des épinards et des champignons et la serveuse était à peine partie que Liz lâcha : "Crache le morceau."

Kurt s'arrêta, essayant de voir s'il n'avait pas moyen d'éviter de lui dire et pliant sa paille pour garder ses mains occupées. "Tu dois me promettre de ne rien dire."

Son visage s'éclaira à ces mots. "Oooh, c'est croustillant, n'est-ce pas ?" Liz adorait les bon potins – mais il savait que s'il lui demandait elle ne dirait vraiment rien.

Kurt s'arrêta un moment avant de continuer. "Alors, qui est la seule personne avec qui tu as suggéré que je couche dernièrement ?"

"Moi ? Kurt Hummel, je ne suis pas celle qui vous a fait ce suçon !" plaisanta Liz, avant de réaliser ce qui avait précédé ce commentaire à l'origine. Elle hoqueta bruyamment et les personnes de la table d'à côté les fixèrent.

"Mon Dieu, je ne peux t'emmener nulle part," grommela Kurt. "Garde la voix basse."

"Alors tu as suivi mon conseil ? Tu te l'es totalement tapé ?" dit Liz enthousiaste, ignorant les grognements de Kurt et les regards des spectateurs.

"Non, je m'étais déjà _tapé ça_ avant que tu n'en parles." Il frissonna du choix de ses mots. Il devait arrêter de fréquenter Liz. "Depuis le Nouvel An."

Liz hoqueta à nouveau, cette fois un peu plus discrètement. "Comment est-ce que c_'_est arrivé ?"

"La nuit après sa rupture - il y a cinq ou six semaines ? Il était à la Taverne Assoiffée et j'étais sur le point de partir et il était là. Il avait l'air pathétique. Je me sentais mal pour lui. Alors, je suis resté et on a bu et parlé pendant des heures. Et puis je l'ai croisé par hasard quand je promenais Beau le jour avant le Nouvel An- il avait un chien aussi – et puis pareil le jour du Nouvel An. Il vit dans mon quartier. Il avait commandé de nouveaux meubles, vu que son ex avait pris la plupart des anciens, alors je suis allé chez lui pour l'aider à les installer et il m'a baisé contre le mur de son salon."

Kurt s'arrêta pour prendre une gorgée de son Coca light. Cette histoire s'agrémentait de plus en plus de détails intimes à chaque fois qu'il la racontait. Il allait devoir la modifier encore un peu pour la raconter à des gens comme Finn, ou ses parents. Liz le fixa juste, bouche ouverte. "Enfin, c'est la version résumée. Techniquement, c'était une branlette contre le mur et puis on a baisé dans son lit. Plusieurs fois."

"Alors, vous gardez ça secret ? Est-ce que vous sortez ensemble ou quoi ?" demanda finalement Liz, une fois qu'elle eut retrouvé sa voix. Leurs omelettes arrivèrent et Kurt prit une bouchée de la sienne avant de répondre.

"Ouais, du moins jusqu'à la fin du trimestre. Je ne pouvais pas trouver d'autre classe qui pouvait coller avec mon emploi du temps en si peu de temps." Kurt avait vraiment regardé. Pas qu'il aurait changé s'il avait trouvé quelque chose, mais hey, c'était une bonne excuse maintenant. "Toi, mon amie Mercedes dans l'Indiana, et le frère de Blaine savent. Je pense que c'est tout, à moins qu'il ne l'ait dit à quelqu'un d'autre."

Kurt prit quelques autres bouchées avant de répondre à la seconde question de Liz. "J'imagine qu'on sort ensemble ! Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'on fait. Je veux dire on est allés à des rendez-vous, dîner ensemble, quelques fois. Mais la plupart du temps ... eh bien, c'est pas le cas." Kurt pouvait sentir ses joues rougir et il maudit son teint pâle. "Je ne sais pas à quel point c'est sérieux." _Je ne sais pas si je peux laisser ça devenir sérieux_, pensa Kurt pour lui même.

"C'est bien pour toi," déclara Liz. "Si je sortais avec cette belle paire de fesses, Je sauterais le dîner aussi. Est-ce qu'il est aussi bon au lit qu'il en a l'air ?"

"Liz !" Liz était la personne la plus brute que Kurt connaissait. C'était en partie la raison pour laquelle ils s'entendaient si bien- et pour laquelle elle et Finn ça n'avait pas marché. Aujourd'hui, quoi qu'il en soit, ça l'ennuyait. "Oui," admit-il finalement dans un grognement.

Liz lui sourit grandement et Kurt se demanda combien d'autres détails elle pourrait tirer de lui avant la fin du repas.

Kurt travailla cette après-midi là, il ne quitta le campus qu'après six heures. Blaine lui avait envoyé un message plus tôt, lui demandant s'il allait passer, Kurt avait répondu _tu verras bien_. Qui dupait-il ? – Il conduisit directement jusque chez Blaine pour le dîner. Blaine avait une expression satisfaite quand il ouvrit la porte, comme s'il savait que Kurt allait venir depuis le début.

"Tu devrais vraiment dire à Liz d'arrêter de créer des perturbations avant les cours," dit Blaine , tirant Kurt à l'intérieur, les mains sur ses hanches. "C'est un peu gênant. Comment je suis supposé faire cours après ça, moi ?" Il passa un doigt sur la marque pourpre qui s'était formée sur le cou de Kurt et sourit quand Kurt inhala difficilement.

"C'est toi le responsable de cette marque. C'est à toi-même que tu devrais en vouloir." Kurt voulait le gronder, mais avec Blaine passant ses mains sur son cou, sa voix sonna plus voilé qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

"Tu viens du boulot, n'est-ce pas ? T'as mangé ? T'as faim ?" demanda doucement Blaine, enlevant ses mains du cou de Kurt pour les remettre autour de sa taille.

"Oui, non, non," répondit-il, faisant signe avec sa tête en direction de la chambre de Blaine. Blaine, cependant, ne bougea pas, ses yeux fixant toujours le cou de Kurt.

"Je ne voulais pas faire ça, tu sais. Je réalise qu'on n'est plus au lycée." Le pouce de Blaine passa de nouveau dessus, et puérilement ou non, Kurt trembla involontairement.

"Je sais que tu meurs d'envie de faire une blague ringarde," lâcha Kurt en rapport avec le commentaire sur le lycée. "S'il te plaît ne le fais pas. Je sais que ça va être dur pour toi."

Blaine rigola doucement, baissant sa main pour prendre le sexe de Kurt à travers son pantalon. "Ce n'est pas la seule chose qui est dure pour moi." Kurt grogna. Il était déjà à moitié dur. Q_ue Blaine soit maudit._

"Je me suis foutu dedans, n'est-ce pas ?" Il plissa ses yeux en regardant Blaine, qui avait arrêté de le caresser. Il ne pouvait pas le chauffer et se concentrer sur la conversation en même temps.

"C'est le cas. Mais tu apprends vite, je le sais d'expérience," dit Blaine, souriant quand Kurt se rapprocha , essayant de remettre la main de Blaine où il la voulait. "Okay. Pas de blague sur le lycée. Ne fais pas de remarque sur le fait que je sois vieux dans ce cas."

"C'est juste," décida Kurt, Blaine bougea finalement dans la direction voulue par Kurt. "Mais tu n'as rien dit pour la taille. Je ne sais pas si tu avais remarqué, mais je suis plus grand que toi."

Un sourire jouait sur les lèvres de Kurt, mais pas pour longtemps, parce que Blaine se retourna vers lui, l'attrapant par la taille et murmurant d'un souffle chaud dans son oreille. "J'avais remarqué. C'est plutôt sexy, en fait."

Kurt fronça les sourcils face à la confession de Blaine. Il utiliserai définitivement ça à son avantage plus tard.

Vers la fin janvier, la plupart des gens en avait marre de l'hiver. Kurt ne se préoccupait pas trop de l'hiver – le froid ne l'embêtait pas, et l'hiver voulait dire bonjour les bottes et les manteaux et les écharpes – mais ça l'ennuyait que tout le monde soit de mauvaise humeur ou reniflant, et il ne pouvait aller nulle part sans craindre d'attraper une maladie.

Le système immunitaire de Blaine ne devait pas être aussi fort que celui de Kurt parce que la première semaine de février, il avait définitivement attrapé un rhume. Ils ne s'étaient pas beaucoup vus. Ils avaient été occupés et Kurt ne voulait pas tomber malade – en plus Blaine s'effondrait presque sur le lit tous les soirs. Jeudi il mentionna via texto qu'il devait travailler tard avec une pile de copies à noter, alors quand Kurt quitta le travail, il brava le froid, fit un grand détour dans le hall pour prendre de la soupe dans une des machines et décida de surprendre Blaine dans son bureau. Si quelqu'un lui posait des questions, la soupe était son dîner et il passait juste pour demander quelque chose à propos de son devoir qu'il devait rendre la semaine prochaine. Il était tard, alors les assistants étaient partis donc il n'avait pas à se soucier d'eux.

Quand Kurt toqua et ouvrit la porte de Blaine, Blaine fronça les sourcils au début, mais son visage s'adoucit quand il réalisa que c'était Kurt.

"Hey !" murmura Kurt , fermant la porte derrière lui. "Tu as toujours l'air très malade." Kurt exagérait surement l'effet dramatique. Blaine avait définitivement l'air plus mal hier en cours. "Tiens, je t'ai acheté du thé aux plantes et de la soupe chinoise," dit-il, en les posant sur le bureau de Blaine s'asseyant dans le fauteuil en face de lui.

"Tu es génial." Dit finalement Blaine, rangeant les copies dans ses tiroirs et regardant Kurt comme s'il n'était pas sûr d'où il venait. "Sérieusement, merci."

Kurt laissa Blaine manger, le divertissant avec des anecdotes amusantes sur sa journée – Sasha et Jake, deux de ses professeurs assistants au bâtiment d'art, s'étaient pris un gros vent au sujet du placement de fond de la newsletter qu'ils avaient créée ensemble et Kurt avait juste regardé, amusé. Au milieu de son histoire, Blaine avait fini de manger et il fixait maintenant Kurt, ses yeux était un peu vitreux/absents. "Ça va ?" demanda Kurt , inclinant sa tête, inquiet.

"Ouais," dit rapidement Blaine, se rasseyant plus droit. "C'est juste – je ne t'ai pas vu en dehors des cours depuis presque une semaine et je suis un peu distrait. Tes lèvres. Tes lèvres sont très distrayantes."

"Oh," dit Kurt, en sentant ses joues rougir. La dernière fois qu'il avait passé du temps avec Blaine c'était vendredi, juste quand Blaine commençait à tomber malade, et ils avaient passé la soirée sur le canapé à regarder des vieux films. Blaine lui avait aussi manqué, bien sûr, mais il savait que Blaine ne se sentait pas bien et il ne voulait pas avoir l'air trop en manque.

Blaine ne semblait pas avoir ce problème.

"Viens là," dit-il, se levant de sa chaise pour s'approcher de Kurt. Kurt se leva et se plaça derrière lui, Blaine enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Kurt et enfouit sa tête contre le torse de Kurt. Il soupira de bonheur contre lui, et Kurt passa ses doigts dans les boucles de Blaine là où le gel était parti pendant la journée.

Kurt pesa le pour et le contre. Blaine avait vraiment l'air mieux qu'avant – et il avait passé toute la soirée de vendredi avec lui sans attraper ce qu'il avait. Et puis merde, pensa t-il. Kurt poussa gentiment la tête de Blaine en arrière. "Hey." Dit-il, en se penchant un peu pour embrasser Blaine.

"Mmmhmm," gémit Blaine contre ses lèvres, arquant son dos pour encore mieux embrasser Kurt. Il ne perdit pas de temps à approfondir ce baiser, et puis après coup, il s'écarta pour demander, "T'as pas des amis à aller voir ?"

"Je peux être en retard," répondit Kurt et aussitôt que les mots eurent quitté sa bouche, Blaine le plaça sur ses genoux en se rasseyant sur dans son fauteuil alors Kurt l'enjamba. Blaine donna un coup de hanches vers le haut et _putain de merde_, il bandait déjà. La pensée de jouir avec Blaine dans son bureau était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais considéré, mais maintenant ça semblait être la meilleure idée au _monde_ si on oubliait le fait que quelqu'un pouvait les surprendre. (Et okay, si Kurt était vraiment honnête avec lui même – il y avait une partie de lui qui trouvait ça excitant.)

"Est-ce que ta porte se verrouille ?" demanda Kurt haletant pendant que la main de Blaine se perdait dans ses cheveux et qu'il embrassait le cou de Kurt.

"Juste de l'extérieur," dit Blaine entre deux baisers. "T'inquiète pas de ça, je pense que tout le monde est parti."

C'était assez rassurant pour Kurt, alors il pressa ses hanches contre celles de Blaine, leurs bites se touchant à travers beaucoup trop de couches de vêtements. Blaine laissa échapper un gémissement contre la peau de Kurt. "Mon Dieu, tu m'as manqué."

"Pareil," dit simplement Kurt, ne pensant pas très clairement puisque Blaine était en train de défaire son pull avec son t-shirt pour pouvoir embrasser le torse de Kurt.

"Comment ça se fait que tu ne sois jamais passé les jeudis soirs après être sorti avec tes amis ?" demanda Blaine d'une voix rauque, avant de passer sa langue sur l'un des tétons de Kurt. "Je parie que tu serais amusant saoul et insouciant et en vrac dans mon lit."

"Je suis pas assez en vrac pour toi, là ?" dit malicieusement Kurt et Blaine rigola doucement contre la peau de Kurt, ce qui lui tourna l'estomac. "D'accord, ne fais aucun plan pour jeudi prochain et on verra. Ou, tu sais, tu pourrais juste me saouler toi-même."

"Mmmm, tentant," répondit Blaine, passant à l'autre téton de Kurt, quand le téléphone sonna. Il s'arrêtèrent pendant un moment avant que Blaine dise : "Merde, je devrais probablement répondre juste au cas où."

Blaine attrapa son téléphone sur le bureau et Kurt résista à son envie de relever le t-shirt de Blaine et de s'occuper. "Dr. Anderson. Oh, salut Jared," dit Blaine, en roulant des yeux .

Jared était l'assistant de Blaine. Il était plutôt sympa. Kurt avait eu quelque cours avec lui pendant sa première année, et Jared lui rappelait un peu Finn. Dans le sens ou il était un peu stupide. "Tu peux juste déposer ça demain," entendit-il Blaine dire, et merde, est-ce qu'il allait vraiment passer par le bureau de Blaine ? Blaine se tourna pour regarder Kurt d'une manière significative et dit : "Tu viens de rentrer dans l'ascenseur ?" _Putain._ "D'accord, à tout de suite."

Blaine raccrocha et il se fixèrent pendant un moment avant que Kurt ne saute de ses cuisses. "Tes cheveux sont trop en bordel ," dit Blaine. "Jared n'est pas stupide à ce point. Tes cheveux ne sont jamais en bordel. En plus, tes vêtements ..."

"Est -ce que j'ai assez de temps pour m'enfuir par le couloir ?" demanda Kurt, même s'il connaissait la réponse étant donné que Jared était dans l'ascenseur. Blaine continua juste à le fixer, prit de court, alors Kurt se précipita de l'autre côté de la pièce pour attraper son sac, le balançant sous le bureau de Blaine, et se cachant lui aussi en-dessous. "Ton bureau n'est pas fait pour s'accommoder avec des gens faisant presque un mètre quatre-vingt, Blaine. Je sais que tu es petit, mais..." Blaine avait l'air de s'apprêter à rétorquer, mais il détourna son regard de Kurt juste quand la porte s'ouvrit. Purée, c'était limite.

"Et voilà, Dr. A!" entendit-il Jared dire, sa phrase fut accompagnée d'un coup au-dessus de lui. Probablement la pile de copies tombant dessus. "Est-ce que tu te sens mieux ?"

"C'était le cas plus tôt, mais maintenant je ne suis plus si sûr !" dit Blaine en rigolant, et _bien_, n'importe quoi pour le faire sortir, pensa Kurt.

Jared commença à parler sur ce que les copies contenaient, mais peu importe, Kurt ne pouvait honnêtement pas plus s'en ficher, alors il n'écouta pas. Il remarqua que pendant qu'il était assis sous le bureau de Blaine, ce qui était loin d'être confortable, son regard était juste au niveau de la queue de Blaine. Kurt ne regardait toujours pas de porno, mais il avait surpris Finn qui en regardait assez souvent pour savoir que l'idée qu'il avait était un énorme cliché. Mais quand-même, il pouvait en voir le charme, et puisque que quelque chose n'était définitivement _pas partie _ça semblait plus simple de céder que de devoir rester caché.

"Au revoir, Jared, merci pour les copies et à demain," Kurt entendit-il Blaine dire. Il entendit la porte se fermer et Blaine tira la chaise de dessous le bureau pour regarder Kurt. "C'est bon, il est parti, ramène toi," murmura-t-il.

Kurt secoua doucement la tête, et Blaine était sur le point de protester, pensant que l'interruption avait fait peur à Kurt. "J'ai une meilleure idée." dit Kurt, posant sa main sur la bite de Blaine et dézippant la braguette.

"Putain de Merde, Kurt," dit Blaine en expirant, et ça en valait la peine vu l'air choqué sur le visage de Blaine.

"Tu vas devoir rester silencieux. Tu penses que tu peux faire ça ?" demanda Kurt, avalant le sexe de Blaine autant qu'il le pouvait avant que celui-ci ne puisse répondre, entendant le souffle court de Blaine essayant de rester silencieux. Il sourit, hochant un peu la tête et créant un rythme entre sa bouche et sa main.

"Sérieusement, Kurt, tu as l'air si -" commença à dire Blaine, mais Kurt se retira complètement, lui faisant « chut », et Blaine la ferma après ça. Kurt récompensa son silence, faisant le tour de son gland avec sa langue avant de le remettre totalement dans sa bouche. Kurt envisageait juste ce qu'il allait faire avec sa propre bite qui était en train de frotter contre son jean quand il y eut un toc à la porte.

Il s'arrêtèrent tous les deux à nouveau, Kurt retirant finalement la bite de Blaine de sa bouche, mais gardant fermement sa main sur la base, parce que invité ou non, Kurt avait besoin de jouir avant de partir et il commençait à se faire tard. Il savait que Blaine n'était pas loin et il n'avait pas le temps ni la patience de tout recommencer. Il acquiesça vers Blaine qui répondit par un hochement de tête lui aussi et dit, "Ouais, entrez."

"Est-ce que tu es dingue au point que tu te parles à toi même ?" Kurt entendit-il une voix féminine dire en taquinant Blaine. Le Dr. Liles. Elle était la prof préférée de Kurt après Blaine - enfin, il supposait qu'elle était en première place maintenant, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment garder Blaine dans la course. Ses cours avant celui de Blaine était un des siens, et il allait avoir du mal à garder un visage neutre le lendemain. Il n'avait même pas Liz pour le distraire.

"Ouais, désolé, je marmonne à moi-même. J'ai une classe remplie d'idiots ce trimestre," répondit Blaine, heureusement avec une voix neutre.

"Tu ressembles à rien, Anderson," dit le Dr. Liles. "Je pensais que tu te sentais mieux. Tu sues et il fait un froid de canard ici."

Kurt se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour s'empêcher de rire à son observation. "Merci," dit sarcastiquement Blaine. "J'essaye de finir ces copies pour ne pas avoir à rester tard après les cours demain. J'aurai un jour et demi pour réussir à finalement vaincre cette chose."

"C'est un bon plan, mais ne te tue pas." Kurt commença à branler doucement Blaine, pas assez pour faire quelque chose, juste pour garder sa bite intéressée par lui et pas par la conversation. Conversation qui était heureusement presque finie. "D'accord, j'en ai fini pour ce soir. Ne reste pas encore trop longtemps, sérieusement. Si je ne te vois pas demain je te dis bon rétablissement."

"Merci Émilie," dit Blaine, sa voix reflétant de la douleur, et Kurt entendit la porte se fermer de nouveau. Blaine attendit pendant un moment puis grogna doucement. "Ce truc ne va jamais marcher, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oh, putain que si," répondit rapidement Kurt. "Viens, avance-toi." Il lâcha la bite de Blaine et tira sur ses jambes jusqu'à ce que Blaine fasse ce que Kurt voulait. "Tu vas baisser ma bouche pour que j'ai les mains libre et pour me faire jouir."

Le visage de Blaine en réponse à ça était une autre image que Kurt devait garder en mémoire. "Sérieusement, t'es sûr -"

"Ouais, je suis sûr, allez, viens. J'ai eu deux minutes entières pour y réfléchir parce que c'était mieux que de m'inquiéter de comment j'allais faire pour regarder le Dr. Liles dans les yeux demain matin. Je dois jouir avant que l'on n'ait d'autres visiteurs. Ferme juste la bouche, ce que moi je ne ferai, évidemment pas." Kurt reprit totalement la bite de Blaine en bouche avant qu'il ne puisse protester, ouvrant grand la bouche et dézippant son pantalon.

Heureusement Blaine pris le contrôle et ses hanches commencèrent à bouger , lentement au début. Kurt essayait de se concentrer sur tout ce qui se passait pour accélérer les choses – les mains de Blaine accrochées à ses cheveux, le goût et l'odeur et le _toucher_ de la bite de Blaine, lourde sur sa bouche et ses lèvres serrées autour d'elle, son propre poing enroulé fortement autour de sa propre bite. Pas qu'il puisse jouir avant Blaine, il s'étoufferait probablement jusqu'à mourir (ça serait bien sa chance), mais assez de temps perdu. Kurt écouta le souffle de Blaine devenir de plus en plus irrégulier, ses hanches accélérant finalement le mouvement maintenant qu'il n'y pensait plus.

Les estimations de Kurt sur le fait que Blaine était près de jouir était correctes, parce qu'il resserra ses doigts dans les cheveux de Kurt et Kurt regarda vers le haut à travers ses cils pour voir Blaine qui le regardait, mordant fortement sa lèvre inférieure pour rester silencieux – et vraiment, c'était un miracle qu'il ait réussi à se taire. Blaine jouit sans un mot, Kurt avalant chaque goutte, et aussitôt qu'il retira sa bite de la bouche de Kurt, Blaine était sur le sol embrassant Kurt sans effort et couvrant ses mains des siennes pour finir de le faire jouir. Après que Kurt ait joui, quand lui et Blaine respiraient toujours fort et redescendaient, il eut la rapide pensée qu'il était content que Blaine ait une de ces chaises avec un tapis en plastique au dessus du coussin, parce que ce serait plus simple à nettoyer. Il le dit à Blaine, qui rigola juste et dit, "Après tout ce qu'on a fait, c'est _ça_ qui t'est venu en premier à l'esprit ?"

Kurt finit par arriver tard à la Taverne Assoiffée , envoyant un sms à Finn en lui disant qu'il serait en retard à cause du travail. Quand il se dirigea vers leur table habituelle qui était sur le côté, il y avait déjà un nombre impressionnant de personnes s'y trouvant - Finn, Linda, Lindsay, Matt et Kyle étaient à une table et Santana, Dari et Sean à une autre. Lindsay et Dari étaient deux filles du département musical que Kurt avait rencontrées pendant sa deuxième année et elles étaient toujours dans le coin car aucune d'elle n'était sortie avec Finn (Dari était plus le type de Santana que celui de Finn, et c'était partiellement la raison pour laquelle Santana venait toutes les semaines, même si elle ne l'admettrait jamais). Linda était la copine du moment de Finn. Ils sortaient ensemble depuis l'été dernier et Kurt ne l'appréciait pas particulièrement, mais il ne dirait jamais ça à Finn.

Matt et Kyle lui rappelaient les garçons de Dalton et étaient principalement les amis de Finn, et Sean était l'autre gay du groupe. Sean et Kurt n'étaient jamais sortis ensemble, parce qu'ils se ressemblaient trop et se chamaillaient constamment (mais, ils avaient eu une séance de baisers quand ils étaient bourrés lors d'une soirée de Noël et ils avaient voté sur le fait que ça ne se reproduirait _jamais_ ). Quand-même, Kurt considérait Sean comme un bon ami, un avec qui il n'avait pas passé assez de temps ce trimestre puisqu'ils n'avaient aucun cours ensemble et, son temps libre, eh bien il le passait avec Blaine. Il se fit une note mentale de prévoir un repas avec lui avant la fin de la soirée.

Même si Kurt était repassé aux toilettes à l'école, prenant le temps de remettre de l'ordre dans ses vêtements et ses cheveux et de nettoyer son visage, ça n'avait pas berné Santana. Elle plissa les yeux vers lui pendant qu'il approchait, comme si elle essayait de voir ce qu'elle ne remarquait pas, et elle annonça bruyamment, "Hummel ! Tu as baisé !"

Tout le monde se retourna vers lui et ce fut un miracle que Kurt ne rougisse pas. Il lança un regard furieux vers Santana et ça ne prit pas longtemps à Finn de rouler les yeux avant de retourner à sa conversation avec les amis de sa table – quelque chose sur le Super Bowl. "Je ne sais pas du tout de quoi tu parles, Santana," dit-il tranquillement, s'asseyant à la place libre sur la banquette à côté de Dari, lui tapant amicalement l'épaule pour lui dire bonjour. Sa voix était toujours un peu rauque à cause du sexe et il espérait qu'il ne remarquerait pas.

"Non, elle a raison !" annonça Sean. "J'ai été impliqué dans une séance de baisers avec toi, alors je m'y connais sur le sujet ! Tes cheveux sont tellement en bordel, et tes _lèvres_, Kurt. Ces lèvres ont passé un sacré moment sur le visage de quelqu'un."

Sean, Santana, et Dari continuèrent de le fixer silencieusement, comme s'ils essayaient de résoudre une énigme. Heureusement, Kate vint à la table pour prendre sa commande, et il espéra que ça les distrairait assez pour les faire changer de sujet. Malheureusement, Kurt aurait vraiment dû les connaître plus que ça. Ils le fixaient toujours quand Kate repartit, attendant sa réponse.

"Il y avait du vent dans le parking de l'école et j'ai oublié mon baume à lèvres à la maison. Vous avez tous totalement faux." Kurt leur lança de nouveau un regard furieux, buvant une gorgée de l'eau que Kate lui avait ramené.

"Ton regard de tueur est à peu près, à moitié forcé," continua Santana, le regardant toujours du coin de l'œil. "Tu as totalement baisé. Ce que tu mérites, Hummel. Je te préfère beaucoup plus quand tu as régulièrement du sexe, alors, vas-y."

Kurt roula exagérément des yeux. "J'ai seulement une heure de retard, j'arrive pas à croire que vous soyez déjà bourrés," commenta t-il sèchement.

"D'accord, tu as travaillé tard," commenta Santana, complétant sa phrase en mimant des guillemets. "Alias tu pouvais pas laisser ton toy-boy à l'heure pour nous rejoindre. Purée, le sexe devait être _vraiment_ bon."

Kate revint avec sa boisson avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, et Sean l'attrapa par le bras. "Kate, tu es une innocente serveuse. Est-ce que Kurt à l'air différent à tes yeux ?"

Elle le fixa pendant un moment avant de dire, "Hmmm, oui mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Il a l'air plus heureux même s'il me regarde méchamment." Kate sourit et ébouriffa ses cheveux, les mettant encore _plus_ en bordel avant de se diriger vers une autre table. Kurt avait bien réussi à tout minimiser, mais il pouvait sentir ses joues rougir.

"Oh, regardez, on le fait rougir !" dit Sean, en tapant des mains. Santana lui tendit la main pour un high five, que Sean lui donna.

"Okay, les gars, fermez-la. Si Kurt ne veut pas nous le dire, il n'a pas à le faire," dit Dari , en enroulant son bras gauche autour des épaules de Kurt, l'entrainant contre elle pour un câlin. "Mais félicitations quand-même," murmura t-elle dans son oreille avant de changer de sujet avec une histoire sur un mec de sa classe de SVT qui était finalement revenu après avoir raté les cours pendant cinq jours.

Pendant qu'il écoutait, Kurt décida que Dari méritait beaucoup plus ses plans de repas que Sean.

"Donc, je t'espionnais sur Facebook." Kurt n'était pas sûr de ce qui l'avait poussé à mettre ce sujet sur le tapis – c'était la Saint Valentin et ils étaient chez Blaine, n'allant décidément nulle part. Blaine avait chanté avec la musique de fond qu'il avait mise sur son ipod pendant qu'il cuisinait le dîner pour eux, et c'était la première fois qu'il entendait vraiment Blaine chanter autre chose que quelques notes en classe. Blaine avait une magnifique voix et Kurt était confus du fait qu'il ne l'utilisait pas plus souvent. Maintenant ils étaient assis sur le canapé, buvant leur deuxième bouteille de vin et Kurt ne voulait pas s'embêter à penser à des trucs sérieux comme ça.

En y repensant, il pouvait totalement en vouloir au vin pour le commentaire sur Facebook.

"C'était le cas, n'est-ce pas ?" Un sourire amusé jouait sur les lèvres de Blaine. Kurt était appuyé contre l'accoudoir, ses jambes tendues devant lui, et Blaine rampa entre elles, posant ses mains sur la taille de Kurt. "Dis-m'en plus sur cet espionnage Facebook."

Oh. C'est vrai. Il y avait un but à cet aveu. Kurt prit une autre gorgée de vin et plissa les yeux en regardant Blaine. "Est-ce que tu allais me parler de ton anniversaire qui arrive le mois prochain ? Le quinze mars, si j'ai lu correctement ?"

Blaine grimaça un peu et fixa le torse de Kurt. "Éventuellement... C'est le premier dimanche des vacances de printemps, je ne savais pas si tu avais des plans."

Kurt roula ses yeux en réponse. "Oui, parce que je n'annule jamais de plans," dit-il, faisant allusion au voyage du Nouvel An duquel il s'était retiré à la dernière minute. "Indépendamment de ça, tu devrais vraiment dire à la personne avec qui tu couches quand est ton anniversaire"

"Quand est le tien ?" Demanda Blaine, soudainement intéressé par l'ourlet du t-shirt de Kurt, passant ses doigts sur la couture.

Kurt arrêta les doigts de Blaine avec les siens et Blaine leva finalement les yeux vers lui. "Le six septembre. Alors, tu as le temps," dit Kurt, entrelaçant leurs doigts ensemble. "Et ne change pas de sujet," le réprimanda t-il, le pointant du doigt avec son autre main.

Blaine soupira. "Je suis juste pas le genre à en faire une grosse affaire, c'est tout. D'habitude je fais un dîner avec ma famille à un moment donné, et c'est tout."

Kurt regarda l'expression du visage de Blaine changer, et il sut qu'il manquait une explication à cet endroit mais il n'avait pas envie d'être indiscret. "Okay," dit-il finalement, "mais je vais supposer que je ne suis pas inclus dans ce dîner avec ta famille. Alors, laisse-moi réessayer. Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse, juste nous deux ?"

"Tu pourrais être inclus, si tu le veux," dit Blaine, fixant maintenant leurs mains entrelacées. Si Kurt n'avait pas était pompette, l'ambiguïté de la question l'aurait dérangé à mort. Ils n'avaient toujours pas eu la discussion sur ce qu'il étaient ou n'étaient pas ou sur quel nom donner au bordel qu'ils faisaient. Kurt s'était dit que la discussion viendrait une fois que le trimestre serait fini. Pas que ça importait beaucoup, mais il était tombé dans des plans, comme par exemple des soirées où Blaine voulait évidemment que Kurt vienne mais il ne pouvait pas être honnête à ce propos parce qu'il ne savait pas ce que Kurt ressentait et Kurt ne savait pas vraiment comment lui dire ce qu'il ressentait.

"Si tu m'y veux, j'y serai," répliqua Kurt avant de se pencher vers la table basse pour remplir son verre de vin. "J'ai des plans pour la fin des vacances – je retourne à Lima jeudi ou vendredi pour voir mon père et Mercedes, parce que ses vacances de printemps commence la semaine prochaine. A part ça, je suis libre. Je n'ai même pas d'examen le vendredi d'avant et le centre d'art fout les élèves dehors pour dix jours, ce qui me donne presque une semaine de temps libre pour faire _quelque chose_ pour ton anniversaire. Tu ne seras pas content du résultat si tu me laisses sans surveillance ." Kurt fronça ses sourcils en signe d'avertissement.

"Maintenant je suis curieux de ce que tu ferais," dit Blaine, s'asseyant pour prendre son verre de vin sur la table. Il but les dernières gouttes et reposa le verre sur la table. "Si tu veux vraiment faire quelque chose– j'ai des miles d'avion* que j'ai gardés et ils vont expirer cet été. On pourrait aller quelque part pour quelques jours."

Kurt le fixa d'un air ahuri pendant un moment. Bien sûr, ses propres plans qu'il avait imaginés consistaient à aller quelque part en voiture où ils n'auraient pas à se soucier de croiser des connaissances pendant la journée, mais soudainement quitter l'Ohio pour quelques jours semblait un plan parfait. Il finit son verre de vin lui aussi, plus vite qu'il n'aurait probablement dû et posa son verre à côté de celui de Blaine. Il se pencha vers Blaine pour le ramener à lui et qu'il soit de nouveau posé sur le torse de Kurt. "Aller quelque part ? Genre où ?"

Blaine haussa les épaules. "N'importe où. Tu as quelque chose en tête ?"

Kurt cligna des yeux. Il avait fait des voyages en avion exactement trois fois dans sa vie, tous à New York. Deux fois pour les Nationales, et une autre fois lors des dernières vacances de printemps quand il avait finalement arrêté d'être jaloux de Rachel et qu'il lui avait rendu visite pendant une semaine, dormant sur le sol de son appartement et recevant des tickets réservés aux étudiants pour Broadway chaque jour.

"Je ne voyage pas vraiment," admit Kurt, "autrement que de conduire dans l'Ohio. On dirait que toi si par contre, puisque tu as assez de points de fidélité pour avoir des billets gratuits."

"Et bien dans ce cas, on _doit_ aller quelque part ," dit joyeusement Blaine, jouant avec les boutons du haut de Kurt. "Où est-ce que tu as toujours voulu aller ?"

"C'est _ton_ anniversaire !" s'exclama Kurt. Quand Blaine ne répondit pas, il dit finalement, "Je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé. J'avais considéré aller en Europe après avoir eu mon diplôme, mais ça commence à me paraître comme une grosse perte d'argent , tout bien considéré. Et puis, ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on peut faire en l'espace de quelques jours."

Le visage de Blaine devint sérieux pendant un moment, il tapait un rythme avec ses doigts contre la clavicule de Kurt. "C'est quoi tes plans après le diplôme ?"

Une autre conversation que Kurt ne voulait pas s'embêter à avoir bourré. "New York," dit-il, rapidement. "Je n'ai pas vraiment encore tout prévu, bien sûr, mais je vais aller à New York."

Le doigts de Blaine s'arrêtèrent de bouger et il sourit. "J'avais deviné. L'Ohio est trop petit pour toi, même avec ma super offre d'enseignement post-universitaire." Kurt ne sut pas trop quoi répondre à la silencieuse acceptation de Blaine sur le fait que Kurt allait quitter l'Ohio dans un an et demi. Pas qu'il espérait que Blaine le supplie de rester – et pas qu'il voulait qu'il le fasse – mais ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il avait envisagée.

Il resta juste là, la bouche ouverte avant que Blaine ne change finalement de sujet. "Alors, on peut exclure l'Europe. Est-ce que tu as même un passeport ?" Kurt hocha la tête pour dire non, essayant de ne pas penser à son échec d'étudier à l'étranger, et Blaine continua. "Au Canada il y a quelques endroit qui me rappelle l'Europe. Montréal, peut être ? Mais on est en Mars. Il fera froid et il pleuvra sûrement."

Kurt rigola, acceptant le changement de sujet. "Froid et pluie c'est mon genre de météo, si tu n'avais pas remarqué."

"J'avais deviné que les scènes de plage n'étaient pas vraiment ton rayon," le taquina Blaine . "Okay. Ça a l'air d'être un anniversaire plutôt cool. Je verrai tout ça demain, je regarderai pour les vols et je verrai si mon frère peut garder le chien."

Kurt fut sur le point de protester encore une fois que c'était l'anniversaire de _Blaine_, et qu'il ne devrait pas faire tout le boulot, mais avant qu'il ne put, les lèvres de Blaine étaient sur les siennes et il oublia tout ce qu'il avait l'intention de dire. Ça ne devait pas être si important.

Les deux dernières semaines du trimestres arrivèrent et Kurt commença vraiment à paniquer à propos de choses. Raisonnablement, il savait qu'il était en bonne forme – il avait commencé deux de ses dissertations pour les examens finaux et il était sur le point de perfectionner son solo final pour le cours du Dr. Liles. Blaine l'avait vu de nouveau avachi au-dessus de ses livres au Starbucks le mardi et avait insisté pour qu'il prenne une nuit de repos. Il avait passé la nuit chez Blaine et Kurt était content de l'avoir fait – il ne s'était pas senti aussi relaxé depuis des semaines.

Le mercredi matin, quoi qu'il en soit, il n'avait plus les même sentiments. Blaine avait pu réaliser son fantasme qu'il avait eu il y a quelques mois : celui de voir Kurt assis dans sa classe le matin après qu'il l'ait baisé sans raison la veille (deux fois, en fait), mais les chaises de la classe était dures. Mais Blaine n'avait évidemment pas pensé à ce détail.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ton problème ?" siffla Liz en plein milieu du cours de Blaine. "Tu n'arrêtes pas de bouger ce matin ! T'as pris un shot ou douze dans ton moka ?"

Kurt lui lança un regard d'enfer et continua à prendre des notes dans son cahier. La plupart des gens préféraient taper sur leurs ordinateurs ou leurs tablettes, mais Kurt était vieux jeu et aimait avoir quelque chose de matériel comme notes de cours (en plus, ça lui évitait l'éternelle question de 'Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'envoyer les notes d'aujourd'hui par e-mail ?'). Blaine avait dû le prendre en pitié, parce qu'il finit son cours dix minutes plus tôt , et Kurt attendit pendant que le reste de ses camarades quittait la salle.

"Je suis désolé ?" dit Blaine, grimaçant un peu quand Kurt vint vers lui avec un visage impassible.

"Non, tu ne l'es pas," répondit Kurt, parlant à voix basse au cas où quelqu'un revienne pour prendre des choses qu'il aurait oubliées. "Est-ce que tu as des projets pour demain soir ? Si c'est le cas, annule-les. J'ai la maison rien que pour moi et je pense qu'un petite revanche s'impose suite à cette fâcheuse situation."

C'était l'anniversaire des neuf mois de Finn et Linda (une des raisons pour laquelle Kurt n'appréciait pas vraiment Linda – elle célébrait les mois-anniversaire), et Finn avait mentionné qu'il passait la nuit chez elle. Kurt avait mordu sa langue pour ne pas faire une blague sur la grossesse suite à la date d'anniversaire , il pensait que ce serait de mauvais goût, et que Dieu le pardonne si ça s'avérait vrai. Une autre peur de grossesse était quelque chose que Finn pensait que lui ou ses parents ne pourraient pas supporter.

"Jeudi soir ? Est-ce que tes amis ne vont pas se demander où tu es ?" Demanda Blaine, inclinant un peu sa tête sur le côté.

Kurt fit un geste de main dédaigneux. "Ils savent déjà que je baise quelqu'un. Il ne savent juste pas qui. J'ai cessé d'avoir quelque chose à faire de ce qu'ils pensent depuis un bon bout de temps."

Grâce au seul et unique Finn Hudson, Blaine n'était pas retourné chez Kurt depuis ce jour de décembre où ils s'étaient rencontrés par hasard dans la rue. C'était juste plus facile sachant que personne ne les dérangerait chez Blaine.

"C'est trop bête que je n'aie pas pu voir ta chambre la dernière fois que j'étais là," murmura Blaine dans l'oreille de Kurt après avoir retiré ses bottes et son blouson et dit bonjour à Beau. "Je suis si curieux de voir où Kurt Hummel dort."

Kurt se dit qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de le faire attendre plus longtemps, alors il prit la main de Blaine et l'y emmena, fermant la porte derrière eux juste au cas où. "Est-ce que ça fait l'affaire ?" demanda Kurt, retirant les draps et s'asseyant sur le lit.

"Bien sûr que oui," dit Blaine, pas loin derrière lui. Kurt s'allongea sur les oreillers et Blaine vint sur lui, embrassant le lobe de son oreille avant de murmurer, "Ce sera une magnifique aide visuelle quand je penserai à toi tout seul ici la nuit."

"T'es affreux," dit Kurt pendant que Blaine suçait son lobe d'oreille, faisant tourner sa langue sur la peau sensible.

"Comme si tu ne faisais pas pareil," le taquina Blaine, sa voix un peu plus forte mais toujours basse. Bien sûr que Kurt faisait pareil, mais il ne le criait pas sur tous les toits.

"Je pensais que j'étais aussi prude que l'animateur de cette émission sur le chien et le poney," protesta Kurt, les faisant se retourner et coinçant Blaine sous lui. "Puisqu'on ne peut pas te faire confiance pour ne pas faire d'excès de zèle."

"Tu as laissé le chien dehors. Qui est le poney ? Attends, ne réponds pas à ça," ajouta Blaine après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à l'expression de Kurt.

"Je ne le ferai pas, parce que j'ai plus de classe que toi." répliqua Kurt en s'accrochant aux manches du t-shirt de Blaine, le retirant d'un mouvement rapide avant d'enlever le sien. Kurt s'allongea pour recouvrir le corps de Blaine du sien avant de l'embrasser, gentiment et doucement même s'il pouvait dire que Blaine voulait plus.

"Tu es peut être classe, mais tu es aussi un allumeur," grogna Blaine, faisant rouler ses hanches vers le haut, mais n'obtenant pas la friction qu'il voulait.

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi je continue de penser qu'un jour tu apprendras à être patient." Kurt se retira d'au-dessus de Blaine pour enlever son pantalon et faire de même avec celui de Blaine. "Est-ce que ce n'est pas la définition de la folie ? Répéter la même action en espérant des résultats différents ?" Kurt fit descendre son regard sur le corps maintenant nu de Blaine, en pensant l'allumer ou pas, il pouvait répéter les même actions avec Blaine sans jamais se lasser.

"Tu fixes," dit Blaine, bougeant un peu sur les oreillers, embarrassé.

"Tu es tellement observateur," répondit Kurt, frôlant son corps de sa main jusqu'à son sexe à moitié dur. "A la place, j'ai bien envie de juste m'allonger là et de me faire jouir pendant que tu regardes. Ça m'a l'air d'être plutôt équitable comme revanche."

Kurt regarda les yeux de Blaine suivre ses mains et son souffle s'affoler. "Mais tu ne me baiserais pas dans ce cas," fit remarquer Blaine.

"C'est le défaut dans mon plan," admit Kurt, réduisant l'écart entre eux et embrassant Blaine comme s'il le voulait vraiment lui aussi, dur rapidement et leurs langues tournant ensemble. "Mais," dit Kurt, passant ses lèvres sur la mâchoire de Blaine, "ça pourrait en valoir le coup. Peut-être une autre fois ?"

"Ça m'a l'air d'un bon plan, parce que j'ai vraiment envie que tu me baises là," dit Blaine,s'accrochant désespérément à Kurt pour le rapprocher de lui, et Kurt rigola juste doucement. " Comme tu m'as baisé l'autre nuit ?"

Blaine acquiesça et Kurt alla prendre les capotes et le lubrifiant dans sa table de nuit, se retournant pour trouver Blaine à quatre pattes, sa tête à quelques centimètres d'être enfouie dans les oreillers. Kurt se mit en position sur ses genoux derrière lui, passant doucement ses mains sur les hanches et les fesses de Blaine. Il le fixait encore, il le savait, et ça ne prendrait pas longtemps avant que Blaine ne commence à devenir impatient. Effectivement, juste quand il écartait les deux globes de Blaine, celui si se plaignit de nouveau, "Kurt, _s'il te plaît_, j'ai besoin d'un doigt."

"J'ai une meilleure idée," dit doucement Kurt, avant de se pencher pour lécher la raie du cul de Blaine. Il sentit Blaine frissonner sous lui et se dit qu'il devrait lui demander. "Est-ce que ça va ?"

"Oh mon Dieu, Kurt, sur quelle planète est-ce que ça n'irait pas ?" Blaine bougea et grogna dans les oreillers et Kurt prit ça comme un signe d'encouragement pour continuer. Il lécha doucement au début, pas plus pour l'allumer que pour le calmer un peu, parce que les gémissements de Blaine étaient déjà si erratiques et il le touchait à peine.

Apparemment Blaine pensait qu'il l'allumait toujours. "Kurt," supplia t-il, et Kurt pensa qu'il devrait _vraiment_ prendre avantage de l'impatience de Blaine un de ces jours. Mais il obéit, faisant tourner sa langue autour de l'entrée de Blaine, laissant de la salive glisser jusqu'à ses boules avant de faire entrer sa langue en Blaine.

Ça faisait bien trop longtemps – des années – que Kurt n'avait été assez à l'aise avec quelqu'un pour faire ça et il souhaitait l'avoir fait plus tôt. Ce n'était pas un secret que Blaine était un bavard, mais les sons qui sortaient de sa bouche n'étaient même pas des phrases complètes, seulement des mots, et la queue de Kurt se contractait à chaque nouveau son. Finalement, Blaine dit, "Tu vas me faire jouir rien qu'avec ta _bouche_, Kurt," et Kurt entra un doigt avec sa langue parce que peu importe à quel point ça sonnait magnifiquement bien, il n'était pas question que ça arrive. Kurt prépara Blaine avec sa langue et son doigt, en en rajoutant un pas longtemps après.

Il n'avait même pas encore mis un troisième doigt que Blaine dit d'une voix entrecoupée, "Kurt, j'ai besoin – j'ai besoin de toi, pas tes doigts, ta bite."

Kurt se retira assez longtemps pour dire, "Blaine, tu n'es pas -"

"Je sais, je sais, je m'en fous. S'il te plaît, Kurt."

"Putain, j'adore ça quand tu supplies," dit Kurt, en retirant ses doigts et en fouillant dans les draps pour reprendre le lubrifiant. Il recouvrit trois doigts avec, malgré les protestations de Blaine, le préparant et caressant sa prostate pour le faire continuer de supplier. C'est seulement quand Blaine gémit une nouvelle fois son nom qu'il retira ses doigts et attrapa une capote dans la boîte.

"Enfin," gémit Blaine quand Kurt plaça sa bite contre l'entrée de Blaine et que Kurt agrippa sa taille.

"Je te jure, Blaine, un de ces jours -" commença Kurt en faisant entrer son gland en Blaine, attendant que l'anneau de muscles se détende autour de lui. "Putain, Blaine, t'es tellement étroit, t'aurais dû me laisser -"

"Non, allez, bouge," dit Blaine, essayant de se reculer. Kurt attrapa ses hanches pour l'empêcher de bouger, bougeant lentement jusqu'à ce que la base de sa bite soit contre le cul de Blaine.

"Mon Dieu, tu es tellement bon comme ça." Kurt ne voulait pas bouger de l'endroit où il était pour le moment, alors il s'arrêta net contre Blaine, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans la peau de celui-ci pour l'empêcher de bouger.

"Probablement pas aussi bon que ce que tu me fais ressentir ," répliqua Blaine, et Blaine le faisait se sentir plutôt génial lui aussi, pensa Kurt, chaud et mouillé et si, si serré autour de sa bite.

Blaine bougea un peu l'angle de ses hanches et il eut l'impression que Kurt était encore plus profond en lui. Il commença alors à bouger, de longs, lents va et vient pendant qu'il tirait les hanches de Blaine pour rencontrer les siennes encore et encore. Kurt avait finalement fait taire Blaine, la chambre était silencieuse à part le bruit rythmique des deux peaux se rencontrant et les courts gémissements essoufflés de Blaine à chaque fois que le gland de Kurt frottait contre sa prostate.

"Vas-y, branle-toi, Blaine." Kurt pouvait dire que Blaine était sur le point de jouir et Blaine bougea sur ses épaules, soulevant son cul encore plus haut, pour pouvoir passé une main sous lui pour se caresser. Pas plus que quelques allez retour et il jouit fortement, se resserrant autour de la queue de Kurt encore et encore, et ça fit, comme toujours jouir Kurt, _toujours_.

Kurt se retira lentement et Blaine tomba contre les oreillers. Kurt fit un nœud à la capote et il était sur le point d'aller la jeter quand Blaine dit, "Viens là." il l'attira dans un baiser, long et lent et bizarrement doux, considérant tout ce qu'ils venaient de faire, et Kurt ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand ils se séparèrent.

"Je reviens tout de suite," murmura t-il sur les lèvres de Blaine avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain pour jeter la capote et essuyer son visage. Kurt revint vers le lit et s'effondra dessus à côté de Blaine. Il prit l'opportunité d'utiliser le torse de Blaine comme oreiller quand Blaine l'entoura de ses bras.

Ils restèrent allongés en silence pendant ce qui sembla être une éternité, écoutant la respiration de l'autre, quand Blaine murmura dans les cheveux de Kurt, "Mon Dieu, je t'aime."

Kurt se figea. Sa première pensée fut de répondre _non tu ne m'aimes pas_, mais il s'en empêcha avant d'avoir à coincer son pied dans sa bouche. Tout ce temps le mantra de Kurt avait été _tu ne peux pas tomber amoureux de Blaine Anderson_ (Pas que ça ait vraiment marché, s'il était vraiment honnête). Kurt y avait longuement pensé et il _ne pouvait pas_ se laisser tomber amoureux parce qu'il allait à New York City en août prochain et ce n'était définitivement pas le cas de Blaine.

Kurt savait que Blaine déménageant à New York ça n'avait pas une once de sens. Il avait un travail et une maison et une famille – trois choses qu'il aimait définitivement plus que Kurt. Il adorait voir son neveu grandir et même si les choses avaient été moins que stellaires avec ses parents quand il était plus jeune, ils avaient apparemment atteint un point d'entente mutuelle . Kurt sut soudainement ce que Rachel avait ressentit avec Finn à la fin de leur dernière année- excepté qu'il y avait toujours eu une chance que Finn l'ait suivie. Kurt n'avait aucune chance. Ce n'était pas le lycée. Ce n'était pas aussi simple.

Kurt sentit Blaine se raidir dans ses bras et merde, il n'avait rien dit en retour."Merde, j'ai dit ça à haute voix, n'est-ce pas ?" Kurt se releva pour voir le visage de Blaine, et Blaine avait l'air un peu terrifié. Kurt sentit que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour flipper. "Kurt, je -"

"Hey, ça va," dit Kurt, même s'il n'était pas sûr de se croire lui même. "Ne t'excuse pas." Kurt tendit le bras pour caresser la joue de Blaine pour le rassurer avant de l'entraîner dans ce qu'il espérait être un baiser ferme et rassurant. Blaine ne croisa toujours pas ses yeux quand ils se séparèrent. "Tu sais, si j'étais un mec bien je te dirais quelque chose sur le fait que je tombes plutôt fortement amoureux de toi moi aussi."

"Ça me ferait me sentir un peu mieux," dit Blaine, ses yeux grands ouverts et un peu désespérés, et Kurt se haït un peu pour ce qui sortit de sa bouche après mais il voulait égayer l'ambiance.

"C'est trop bête que je ne sois pas un mec bien." puis Kurt glapit quand Blaine pinça fortement son épaule. "Je méritais ça" dit-il, frottant son épaule. "Blaine, écoute, je -"

Blaine plaça deux doigts contre les lèvres de Kurt. "Kurt, tu n'as pas à t'expliquer." Kurt embrassa le bout de ses doigts et Blaine sourit enfin.

Blaine lui offrait un échappatoire, parce qu'il _était_ vraiment un mec bien, et Kurt le saisit. Il se remit contre le torse de Blaine et attendit un peu avant de parler. "Est-ce qu'on est okay ?"

Comme Blaine ne répondit pas tout de suite, Kurt leva les yeux vers lui. Son visage fut illisible pendant une seconde avant de s'adoucir. "Bien sûr."

Kurt n'eut même pas le temps de répondre avant d'entendre un bruit venant du salon. Une porte s'ouvrant, des clés tombant sur la table, les pattes de Beau grattant le sol. Qu'est-ce que Finn faisait à la maison ?

"Je pensais qu'il n'allait pas être là de la nuit," murmura Blaine, lâchant Kurt pour qu'ils puissent tous les deux s'assoir.

"C'était le cas," répondit Kurt, se creusant le cerveau. Il n'y avait pas de discussion, donc Finn était seul. "Je devrais probablement aller voir," dit-il après réflexion. Il se leva du lit, fouillant dans la chambre pour récupérer ses habits et disant à Blaine de ne pas bouger.

"Youhou ?" appela Kurt en sortant de sa chambre. Il vit Finn assis à la table de la cuisine, regardant dans le vide. "Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

Finn leva la tête, comme s'il venait juste de réaliser que Kurt était entré dans la cuisine. "Elle a rompu, mec. Le jour de notre anniversaire. J'ai genre, _payé l'addition_ et puis elle a rompu. Elle a rencontré quelqu'un d'autre."

"Aïe," dit Kurt, se rapprochant pour frotter le dos de Finn d'un geste réconfortant pendant qu'il enfouissait sa tête dans ses mains. "C'était déplacé. Et après ? Ce n'est probablement pas ce que tu as envie d'entendre maintenant, mais je ne l'ai jamais aimée." Finn releva la tête et lui lança un regard confus. "Je dit juste ça comme ça. Ça vient du mec qui a tendance à devenir ami avec tes ex-copines."

Kurt soupira, se dirigeant vers le frigo pour prendre la brique de lait et une casserole dans le placard. "Est-ce qu'elle t'a dit qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre ?" demanda Kurt alors qu'il prenait le miel et la vanille. Ça faisait trop longtemps que Finn et lui n'avaient pas eu une séance de lait chaud-conversation et il n'y avait pas plus belle occasion que maintenant.

"Ouais," dit Finn, en clignant des yeux. "Ouais, je pense qu'elle se sentait mal, tu sais, parce que je l'ai emmenée dîner et tout. Tout est en quelque sorte sorti une fois qu'on est rentrés chez elle."

Finn resta silencieux pendant que Kurt faisait chauffer le lait, Kurt lui aussi se taisait et il le laissa pour partir dans ses pensées. Quand il s'assit en face de Finn, lui tendant une mug, il parla finalement. "Je suis vraiment désolé, Finn," dit-il, sincèrement. Même s'il n'était pas un grand fan de Linda, il détestait que Finn soit dans cette situation. Finn était quelqu'un de bien et ce n'était pas la première fois que quelqu'un essayait de prendre avantage de sa générosité .

"Ouais," répondit Finn , ses sourcils se soulevant. "Ouais, merci." ils burent leur lait pendant un moment, personne ne parlant. Kurt ne savait que dire d'autre - Finn était passé par beaucoup plus de ruptures que Kurt, et il était tombé à court de phrases originales et spirituelles il y avait de cela quelques cycles. Pas que Kurt aurait dû lui donner des conseils – il y avait un Blaine Anderson très nu dans son lit qui était une preuve qu'il était nul avec ces trucs de relations (pas que Blaine ait été plus doué).

Apparemment Kurt n'aurait même pas dû _penser_ à Blaine en la présence de Finn, parce que aussitôt qu'il le fit une lampe s'éteignit. "Hey," dit lentement Finn, la compréhension se dessinant sur son visage. "Qui d'autre est là ?"

Eh bien, _merde_.

"Il y a une autre voiture dans l'allée. Est-ce que tu caches quelqu'un dans ta chambre ou quelque chose dans le genre ?" Les yeux de Finn s'ouvrirent grands. "C'est totalement le cas, n'est ce pas ?" dit-il tout excité.

"Tu étais supposé être parti pour toute la nuit !" lui siffla Kurt. Il avait bien envie de le foutre dehors, rupture ou non.

"Wow. Santana avait raison." Une fois que les mots furent sortis de sa bouche et qu'il eut capté ce qu'il avait dit, il eut un mouvement de recul. "Attends ! Pourquoi est-ce que je ne sais rien de ce mec ? Est-ce que c'est quelqu'un que je _connais _?"

Si Kurt n'avait pas été si énervé par tout ça, il aurait rigolé aux changements perpétuels des expressions du visage de Finn. Ça devait sûrement être un grand-huit d'émotions. "Possible," répondit-il, en souriant à Finn.

"Wow. Alors, c'est soit super embarrassant soit vraiment sérieux," médita Finn, s'arrêtant durant un moment – pensant probablement à tous les mecs libres gays qu'il avait rencontrés.

Ça frappa en quelque sorte Kurt à quel point Finn avait raison – C'était la relation la plus sérieuse qu'il ait eu depuis un moment. "Je pense que c'est la dernière," dit doucement Kurt. "La deuxième proposition, Finn," ajouta t-il face à l'expression confuse de Finn.

Finn se mit alors à sourire. "C'_est_ vraiment sérieux. Je peux le voir sur ton visage. Juste – ce n'est pas Sean, n'est ce pas ?" Finn eut l'air horrifié pendant une seconde et Kurt rit vraiment à ça.

"Non," lâcha Kurt entre des rires. "Ce n'est personne de tout ce groupe. Je te le dirai bientôt, c'est juste – c'est compliqué."

Finn acquiesça et fit semblant de bailler. "Pas de pression. Je vais juste aller dans ma chambre, je pense. Peut-être regarder un film sur mon ordi ou quelque chose." Il fit un clin d'œil à Kurt et quitta la table, prenant son mug avec lui et appelant Beau pour qu'il le suive.

Parfois, Finn était un gars intelligent. Kurt appréciait quand c'était le cas.

Kurt retourna dans la chambre pour voir Blaine assis sur le bout du lit complètement habillé Il avait remis ses _chaussettes_. "Hey," dit-il essayant de paraître moins confus qu'il ne l'était réellement.

"Tout va bien ?" demanda Blaine, balançant un peu ses jambes d'avant en arrière contre le marche-pied de Kurt.

"Ouais," dit doucement Kurt, essayant toujours de découvrir ce qui se passait. "La copine de Finn a rompu. C'était leur anniversaire et, eh bien... Il est reparti dans sa chambre avec du lait chaud et le projet de regarder peu importe quel film que les gars hétéros regardent après une rupture." Un petit sourire se forma sur les lèvres de Blaine, mais il n'atteignit pas ses yeux. "Est-ce que tout va bien ici ?" Il ne voulait pas avoir l'air accusateur, mais il le fut en quelque sorte, et il pensa qu'il avait vu Blaine tressaillir .

"Je devrais juste probablement partir. On doit tous les deux se lever tôt demain." Blaine avait changé son expression en celle plaisante qu'il portait parfois, celle à travers laquelle Kurt vit clair.

"Attends. Est -ce qu'on peut en parler ?" dit Kurt alors que Blaine se levait pour marcher vers la porte. Il essayait vraiment fort de ne pas croiser les bras sur sa poitrine et de se refermer sur lui même, alors il laissa tomber ses bras sur le côté.

"Je pense que ce serait mieux si je partais juste. On pourra parler plus tard." La main de Blaine était sur la clenche de la porte et il ne croisait pas les yeux de Kurt. Autant pour que tout aille bien. "On est juste – apparemment pas sur la même longueur d'onde."

_Fils de pute._

"Blaine," supplia Kurt, tendant le bras pour attraper sa main. Blaine la retira rapidement.

"Je sais qu'on a dit qu'on devait rester discret avec ça, mais Finn ne le sait pas, n'est-ce pas ? Ma famille sait, Kurt. Ils ne savent pas en détails qui tu es parce que ça n'a pas d'importance, mais ils savent que je sors avec quelqu'un qui me rend plus heureux que je ne l'ai jamais été depuis un bon bout de temps."

Kurt eut comme l'impression qu'on venait de lui couper le souffle. "Tu penses que je ne l'ai pas dit à Finn parce que je ne veux pas que ma famille le sache ? Blaine, tu as rencontré Finn. Il est un bavard idiot qui se trouve être dans le département musical. Je n'ai pas un agenda secret là." Leurs voix devenaient un peu fortes et Kurt était soudainement reconnaissant des chambres séparées et du casque annulateur de bruits qu'il avait offert à Finn pour Noël.

Kurt soupira et se rassit sur le lit. "Pour info, Finn sait que je sors avec quelqu'un. Il a dit que ça devait être soit embarrassant soit sérieux puisque je ne voulais pas lui dire avec qui, et embarrassant n'est jamais sorti de ma bouche." Blaine lâcha finalement la poignée de porte et vint s'assoir à côté de Kurt sur le lit. En le regardant de près, Kurt pouvait voir des larmes briller aux coins des yeux de Blaine. Mon Dieu, pourquoi est-ce qu'il devait foutre ça en l'air ?

Kurt tourna la tête pour fixer la porte même s'il pouvait sentir les yeux de Blaine sur lui. "Et puis, moi ne te disant pas - _ça_ -n'a rien à voir avec toi mais tout à voir avec moi. Je – je ne peux pas tomber amoureux de toi," bégaya t-il. Voilà, c'était dit. "Je ne voulais pas me laisser tomber amoureux de toi, et tu rends ça très difficile, juste que tu le saches. Je ne peux pas parce l'été prochain je partirai à New York et toi tu seras là à Colombus, et je ne peux juste pas me _faire_ ça à moi-même encore une fois, Blaine. Je sais que c'est dans longtemps, mais je ne peux pas. Je l'ai déjà fait une fois et -"

"Oh, Kurt," dit doucement Blaine, le coupant et tournant la tête de Kurt pour lui faire face. La paume de Blaine était chaude contre sa joue et il se pencha vers lui pour poser leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre. "Comme tu l'as dit c'est dans longtemps. Je ne sais pas si on sera toujours ensemble à ce moment là, mais j'espère que ce sera le cas. Je sais que je ne romprai certainement pas avec toi pour une chose stupide comme toi déménageant dans une autre ville. Je suis fou de toi, Kurt, et je te suivrai partout."

"Oh. Eh bien dans ce cas," dit Kurt le souffle court, parce que quoi _dire_ d'autre à ça ? Le pouce de Blaine caressait la joue de Kurt en de lents et fermes mouvements et Kurt se perdit dans leur répétition pendant une minute. "Mais qu'en est-il de – ta _vie_ est ici, Blaine. Tu as une maison et une famille et un job."

Blaine lui sourit, retirant sa main de sa joue. "J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait des universités à New York aussi. Quel concept innovateur."

"Gros malin. Tu es _tellement_ malin."

"Est-ce que je dois te rappeler une conversation plus tôt où tu as dit ne pas être un mec bien ?"

Kurt fronça les yeux et pinça les lèvres, rendant très clair le fait qu'il en avait fini avec l'allumage. "C'est juste – c'est beaucoup, Blaine."

"Je sais. C'est pour ça que je n'ai rien dit. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, parce que je sais que ça fait seulement deux mois qu'on sort ensemble, mais je pense ce que j'ai dit." Kurt ancra ses yeux à ceux de Blaine, et l'expression sur son visage était si _sincère_ , Kurt ne put résister à la soudaine envie de l'embrasser. "Est-ce qu'on est okay ?" demanda Blaine après.

Kurt acquiesça. "Tu restes pour la nuit ?"

"Bien sûr," dit rapidement Blaine. "J'ai laissé la porte pour chiens ouverte à l'arrière pour Brady."

"Ugh, peut-être que je devrais repenser au fait de t'emmener à New York," le taquina Kurt. "J'avais oublié que tu avais _un chien_."

"Rigole autant que tu veux," rétorqua Blaine, retirant ses chaussettes avant de retourner dans le lit. "Je connais la vérité. Tu aimes le cabot de Finn autant que lui."

"Beau n'est pas un _cabot_. C'est un Bulldog Français, ton chien est un cabot ... ferme-là," ajouta t-il en voyant l'air sans équivoque que lui faisait Blaine. Il se remit contre les oreillers. "Beau ne viendra _pas_ à New York."

"Brady viendra. On vient un peu par paquet de deux." Blaine sourit stupidement à Kurt et Kurt roula des yeux.

Il aurait presque dit _t'as du bol que je t'aime_, mais il se retint. Après leur discussion, il n'allait pas juste tout jeter comme si ça ne voulait rien dire. "Blaine Anderson, arrêtez de parler de chiens et mettez-vous de nouveau nu avant que je ne change d'avis et ne vous mette dehors."

"Autoritaire," répliqua Blaine, mais il retira son t-shirt au même moment.

"Tu sais que tu aimes ça," répondit Kurt, retirant son propre jean et le jetant sur le sol.

Blaine attrapa le bras de Kurt pour l'arrêter assez longtemps pour l'embrasser, lentement et longuement, assez pour distraire Kurt de ce qu'il faisait. "Bien sûr que j'aime ça."

Le matin suivant, Kurt se réveilla avant Blaine et aussi tentant que c'était de se câliner contre lui, il savait que s'il ne bougeait pas ils allaient tous les deux être en retard. Il sauta sous la douche avant de passer sa penderie au peigne fin pour trouver une tenue qui irait bien à Blaine – ou au moins une que Kurt ne regretterait pas de ne pas pouvoir porter en cours avant un moment.

Blaine n'était pas loin derrière, et Kurt le laissa se préparer pendant qu'il allait dans la cuisine pour faire le petit déjeuner. Il envoya un long message à Finn. _1) Mon invité a passé la nuit ici. 2) Je fais du pain perdu et du bacon. 3) Ne flippe pas quand tu vois qui c'est. 4) Porte des vêtements, Finn. DES VETEMENTS. 5) Le pain perdu est une sorte de pot-de-vin, pour information._

"Okay, quoique tu fasses ça sent super bon," commenta Blaine, entrant dans la cuisine avec les cheveux toujours mouillés. Il essaya de voler un morceau de bacon et Kurt lui mit une tapette sur la main.

"C'est pas pour toi," dit Kurt, amusé. "C'est pour Finn. Pour qu'il se la ferme pendant deux semaines." Blaine fit la moue, sortant sa lèvre inférieure et ayant l'air pathétique. "J'ai peut-être fait des extras. Tu peux te considérer comme chanceux."

Blaine sourit en tournant sur lui-même et en s'appuyant contre le comptoir, réussissant à voler un morceau de bacon cette fois. "Je le suis."

Kurt roula juste des yeux, content que les choses soient redevenues ce qu'elles étaient supposées être – Blaine étant ringard, et Kurt étant consterné. Kurt lui passa une assiette vide et lui dit de l'aider au lieu de voler ouvertement, et il s'assit juste à la table pour rejoindre Blaine quand ils entendirent la porte de la chambre de Finn s'ouvrir.

Beau trotta hors de la chambre en premier, sentant le bacon et courant aux pieds de Kurt. Finn le suivait de près, ses cheveux dans tous les sens et frottant ses yeux. "Salut Kurt, salut … Dr. A," dit Finn, ayant l'air vraiment confus et se dirigeant tout droit vers le four pour de la nourriture. "Wow … même pas sur la liste des mecs possibles auxquels j'avais pensé hier soir."

Kurt échangea un regard joueur avec Blaine. "Est-ce que j'ai même envie de savoir qui était sur cette liste ?"

"Probablement pas," admit Finn, utilisant beaucoup trop de sirop d'érable sur son pain perdu. "J'étais pas dans un bon état d'esprit hier soir."

"Désolé pour ta rupture, Finn," dit Blaine, fronçant un peu les sourcils pendant qu'il coupait un morceau de son pain perdu.

"Ça va," dit Finn avec un peu d'appréhension avant d'ajouter, "Ouais, c'est bizarre. Je vais – Je vais prendre mon petit déj dans ma chambre." Finn empila le reste de bacon sur son assiette avant de se diriger vers sa chambre évitant de croiser leurs regards.

Kurt et Blaine essayèrent de contenir leurs rires jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent la porte de Finn se refermer. "Et tu te demandais pourquoi je ne l'avais pas dit à Finn," le taquina Kurt, faisant du pied à Blaine.

"Je promets de croire en ton jugement à partir de maintenant," dit solennellement Blaine.

Kurt savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Blaine pour ça.

_* __Entertainment Sport Programming Network Incorporated__ , crée en 1979, le siège social se trouve à Bristol, il se présente comme __le __« leader mondial du média sportif »_

_* En version originale la phrase était «_Blaine getting used to having a TA _». D'après Wikipédia un TA est un Teaching Assistant, une sorte de tuteur si vous voulez._

_* Encore une fois vive Wikipédia ! Ce sont en fait des point de fidélité : par exemple suivant le nombre de miles que fait votre trajet vous les cumulez sur votre carte ce qui peut vous donner généralement : des billets d'avions gratuits, un surclassement, et même des nuits d'hôtel et des locations de véhicule!_


	4. Lumières De Néon Et Papiers En Atte

Notes de La traductrice : Oups je viens juste de me rendre compte que je ne vous avais jamais précisé qui est l'auteure originale de cette super fanfiction. Tout le mérite revient à whenidance. Et j'en profite pour vous remercier de toute vos reviews et vos messages d'encouragements et de remerciements. Ça fait vraiment chaud au cœur. Sur ce, bon chapitre !

Notes de L'auteur : Résumé: Qui a dit que les vacances de printemps dans le froid du Canada ne peuvent pas être fun? Ça l'est quand vous quittez à peine votre chambre d'hôtel. (Au goût de Blaine, Kurt l'a fait sortir plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.) Notes: Merci à CCMSKATECHICK, ma chère beta, et les LTB girls qui m'ont embêtée jusqu'à ce que je finisse ça. Titre volé honteusement à Hiding My Heart par Brandi Carlile.

Kurt mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'était pas inquiet que Finn parle à quelqu'un, n'importe qui, tout le monde au sujet de Blaine, mais apparemment des bribes de pain perdu et de bacon étaient tout ce que coutait son silence. Les quelques dernières semaines du trimestre étaient consacrées à étudier, aux examens finaux, et aux travaux à rendre et Finn aurait probablement à se démener pour révéler ça avec tout ce qui se passait. Kurt regarda ses notes juste avant de quitter le travail ce jeudi, soupirant quand il vit la ligne de A sur l'écran de l'ordinateur – il serait diplômé avec un 4.0, que la charge de travail soit maudite – et commença à prendre ses affaire pour dix jours de pure liberté.

"T'as quelque chose de prévu pour les vacances ?" demanda Sasha, une de ses collègues au centre d'art, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la porte.

"Rien de trop excitant. Je retourne à Lima pour voir ma famille et ma meilleure amie. Et toi ?"

Elle secoua la tête et ils se dirent au revoir. En réalité, les vacances de Kurt prévoyaient d'être le total opposé. Lui et Blaine prenaient un vol pour Montréal dimanche, le jour de l'anniversaire de Blaine, et ils revenaient à Colombus mercredi. Jeudi, il irait à Lima pour quatre jours et Mercedes le raccompagnerait chez lui jeudi soir.

Blaine n'avait pas consulté ses parents avant de réserver les vols, alors leur repas d'anniversaire familial se passerait jeudi soir après qu'il soit rentré. Kurt se sentait mal de le rater, même si Blaine lui avait assuré qu'il ne devait pas changer ses plans. Puis, par un pur hasard il avait reçu un message Facebook de Bradley qui lui demandait s'ils avaient déjà des plans pour samedi – lui et sa fiancée rendaient visite à sa famille en Pennsylvanie pour les vacances de printemps, et il pensait passer à Colombus pour la journée. Lui et Ben pensaient préparer une petite fête surprise pour Blaine ce jour-là, puisque Bradley ne serait pas là pour le diner familial non plus.

Ils s'étaient renvoyé quelques messages, rattrapant le temps perdu autant qu'ils le pouvaient à travers un site de réseau social, et Kurt avait accepté de faire sortir Blaine de la maison pendant un moment samedi pour qu'ils puissent tous se faufiler à l'intérieur et préparer la fête.

Le problème était que Blaine était très entêté sur le fait de ne pas vouloir quitter la maison samedi. Il avait l'air content de passer toute la journée au lit – ce que, n'importe quel autre jour, Kurt aurait adoré faire, mais il y avait des choses de prévues. Il avait finalement sorti Blaine du lit en disant qu'ils avaient besoin de trousses de toilette de voyage et d'un petit parapluie à emmener avec eux. Blaine avait fait la moue et avait pris beaucoup trop de temps pour se préparer et Kurt avait tapé du pied pendant tout le temps qu'il prenait.

"Tu vas être comme ça pendant notre séjour ?" demanda Blaine, entrant dans la cuisine où Kurt faisait des œufs et lavait des fruits.

"Oui, je vais nous faire quitter la chambre d'hôtel au moins un peu. Si tu voulais rester tout le temps dans une chambre d'hôtel, on serait allé autre part, non pas dans une ville qui a une vraie culture à découvrir !" le taquina Kurt.

Kurt envoya un sms à Bradley et Ben quand ils quittèrent la maison et Bradley s'était fait prendre dans les embouteillages en quittant Pittsburg, alors ils allaient être un peu en retard. Kurt prétendit ne pas être impressionné par la sélection de parapluies, boutique après boutique, et insista finalement pour une pause-café. Au moment où ils retournèrent chez Blaine, heureusement tout le monde était là et leurs voitures étaient garées un bloc plus loin, Blaine commençait à être grincheux.

"Est-ce qu'on peut retourner au lit maintenant ?" demanda Blaine, attrapant Kurt par ses hanches pour le tirer à lui dans l'allée. Blaine recouvrit la bouche de Kurt de la sienne, surprenant Kurt. Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester et Blaine glissa juste sa langue à l'intérieur pour le distraire et mon Dieu, son petit copain était atroce. "Je suis soudainement très fatigué, je pense qu'on devrait faire la sieste," murmura-t-il doucement sur les lèvres de Kurt, frottant son sexe, déjà dur contre la cuisse de Kurt.

"T'es insatiable." Kurt rigola un peu en pensant au fait que Blaine allait entrer pour trouver la fête surprise préparée par sa famille en étant tout excité et embêté. "Écoute, je te promets - promis – que je céderais à tous tes fantasmes de sieste plus tard, mais pour le moment, j'ai une petite surprise pour toi. Une surprise qui implique que tout vêtement reste en place, okay ?" La curiosité de Blaine prit le dessus et il accepta, laissant Kurt le guider dans l'allée menant à la porte. "Surprise !" cria un chœur. Le frère de Blaine et son entourage étaient blottis dans l'entrée du salon et Blaine avait vraiment l'air franchement surpris et il regardait à tour de rôle sa famille et Kurt

"Ne me regarde pas," dit Kurt, souriant de toutes ses dents, les mains en l'air en signe de défaite. "J'ai juste accepté de te faire sortir de la maison pour quelques heures. Ce qui a –en fait- sûrement été la partie la plus ardue de l'opération." Blaine poussa gentiment l'épaule de Kurt avant de se précipiter pour prendre sa famille dans ses bras. Kurt savait que les parents de Blaine n'avaient pas toujours été des gens très compréhensifs ou aimants d'après ce que Blaine et Bradley lui avaient respectivement raconté, mais Kurt ne l'aurait jamais deviné en voyant Blaine avec ses frères.

_Les présentations se firent, tout le monde prenant Kurt dans ses bras, et la femme de Ben, Lelia, lui expliqua qu'il y avait du vin, de la bière dans le frigo et des lasagnes dans le four. Blaine se lança dans l'explication de pourquoi les lasagnes de Lelia étaient un de ses plats préférés au monde et Bradley répliqua qu'il préférait ses côtes de porc, et Lelia roula juste des yeux en regardant Kurt et dit qu'elle n'était même pas une très bonne cuisinière, elle était juste douée pour suivre les instructions. La fiancé de Bradley, Josie, complimenta Kurt sur ses chaussures pendant qu'il allait vers la cuisine pour aller chercher les boissons, et Kurt dit à Bradley qui avait choisi une femme avec des goûts impeccables.

Kurt n'avait jamais été si bien accepté par un groupe de personnes de sa vie. C'était un drôle de sentiment.

Une fois que les verres de vin furent remplis et les bouteilles de bières ouvertes, Blaine traina Bradley et Josie dans le jardin parce que Bradley lui avait demandé des précisions sur la nouvelle barrière qu'il avait installée il n'y avait pas longtemps et Kurt, Ben, et Lelia avaient déjà entendu l'histoire plus d'une fois. Ils s'installèrent tous les trois dans le salon, où leur fils, Tyler et Charlie, dormaient dans leurs poussettes ou dans leurs porte-bébés. Ou - écoutez, Kurt n'était pas vraiment une personne à bébés, il ne savait pas comment ça s'appelait.

Kurt parla quand même d'eux avec Ben et Lelia, parce qu'il savait que Blaine adorait ses neveux. Ils avaient à leur tour demandé comment ça se passait côté travail, cours et famille pour Kurt, pas juste pour faire la conversation mais parce qu'ils voulaient vraiment en apprendre plus sur lui. Kurt était un peu surpris de tout ce qu'ils savaient déjà - Blaine ne plaisantait pas quand il disait qu'il avait parlé de lui à sa famille.

Les bébés commencèrent à s'agiter et Lelia en passa un à Ben et berça l'autre sur ses genoux. La conversation continua comme s'ils n'étaient même pas là jusqu'à ce que Ben se lève pour changer celui des deux qu'il avait dans les bras. Tout arriva très vite, Kurt n'eut pas le temps de dire non, mais seulement une minute après que Ben soit parti, il appela Lelia pour l'aider. Elle fit passer le bébé de ses cuisses aux bras de Kurt en disant un rapide, "Désolé, est-ce que tu pourrais...?" et se précipita pour aider son mari.

Voilà comment Kurt Hummel se retrouva avec un bébé de seize mois dans les bras, paniquant silencieusement. Il prit une grande inspiration et fixa le garçon – est-ce que c'était Tyler ou Charlie ? - et essaya de ne pas trop flipper.

Tyler - ou - Charlie fixa lui aussi Kurt comme s'il n'était pas sûr de trop apprécier ça lui aussi. Kurt retint son souffle, s'attendant à ce qu'il se mette à pleurer, et expira finalement quand le bébé sourit à la place. "J'imagine que je ne peux pas avoir peur de toi si tu n'as pas peur de moi," dit Kurt catégoriquement, et le bébé leva la main vers le nez de Kurt.

Kurt entendit la porte de derrière s'ouvrir et leva les yeux pour voir Blaine entrer dans le salon. "Eh bien, si ce n'est pas un beau spectacle," commenta Blaine, apparemment amusé.

Tyler – ou - Charlie était en train d'examiner la main gauche de Kurt et suçait ses doigts en les prenant au hasard. Blaine s'assit dans le canapé à côté d'eux, en souriant toujours. "Blaine, je pense vraiment que ta belle-sœur est adorable, mais elle m'a laissé seul avec un bébé." Le ton de Kurt fit entendre que ce n'était pas un geste des plus brillants.

Blaine rigola comme s'il trouvait la situation de Kurt la chose la plus hilarante qu'il ait vu de sa vie et le regarda. "Fait attention. Est-ce que c'est Tyler ou Charlie ? Tyler mord."

Comme si c'était un signal, le bébé mordit fortement l'index de Kurt et celui-ci cria. Blaine rigola et Tyler gigota en rythme avec lui. "Tu lui as appris ça, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es un oncle horrible, Blaine Anderson. Corrompant les jeunes esprits."

"Je connais peut-être deux, trois trucs à ce propos," dit Blaine sérieusement, et Kurt frappa son bras de la main qui avait été dans la bouche de Tyler. Tyler trouva ça plus drôle que le cri de Kurt et Blaine grimaça juste en frottant son bras.

"La violence n'est jamais drôle, Tyler," dit Kurt, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire malgré son message. Il avait apparemment lui aussi quelque chose pour les jeunes esprits corrompus.

"Est-ce que tu veux que je le prenne ?" demanda Blaine, les bras tendus vers son neveu qui fit alors une grimace en exprimant vraiment clairement qu'il ne voulait aller nulle part. Blaine eut l'air vraiment blessé du rejet de Tyler.

Kurt ne put s'empêcher de se réjouir méchamment face à la réaction de Blaine "Est-ce que je suis le nouveau favori ?" demanda Kurt alors que Tyler posait sa main contre les lèvres de Kurt.

"Je pense que tu pourrais l'être. Ça veut dire qu'il veut un bisou," expliqua Blaine et Kurt fit un bisou exagérément bruyant contre la main de Tyler. Apparemment ravi, il retira sa main et applaudit en rigolant. "Il est déjà en train de tomber amoureux de toi," ajouta doucement Blaine, regardant tendrement Tyler pendant qu'il répétait l'action.

"J'ai entendu dire que je rendais ça simple pour les gens." Kurt souleva un sourcil et fit un sourire de côté à Blaine alors que Tyler posait de nouveau sa main sur les lèvres de Kurt.

"Du moins pour les Anderson." Blaine fixait Kurt avec de grands yeux. Kurt prit la main de Blaine et embrassa sa paume.

_Voyager avec quelqu'un, réalisa Kurt, était étrangement intime. La façon dont Blaine taquina Kurt sur son choix de chaussures en passant la sécurité. La façon dont Blaine laissa Kurt avoir la place du côté du hublot et la façon dont il se blottit contre lui pendant qu'il faisait la sieste. La façon dont ils se tenaient la mains au terminus de l'aéroport, pas parce qu'ils avaient peur d'être séparés, juste parce qu'il le pouvaient.

Dès que la famille de Blaine était partie la veille, Kurt et Blaine étaient épuisés et ils étaient tombés dans le lit jusqu'à leur vol vu qu'il était en fin de matinée. Kurt avait voulu se réveiller assez tôt pour qu'ils puissent passer un peu de temps à flemmarder dans le lit avant de partir, mais ça ne s'était pas passé comme ça. Ils avaient passé la plupart du voyage à se rappeler des conversations de la veille. Kurt avait passé beaucoup de temps à parler avec Bradley et Josie à la fin de la soirée. Bradley allait entrer dans une firme de droit à Columbus pendant l'été et lui et Kurt avaient tenté de faire des plans pour déjeuner ensemble une fois. Ça avait était bien de rattraper le temps perdu et Kurt se sentait vraiment mal de ne pas avoir gardé un bon contact avec lui (mais, comme Bradley l'avait fait remarquer, il ne s'était pas si bien débrouillé lui non plus).

Blaine n'avait pas rigolé à propos de la météo. Pendant le temps qu'ils avaient passé dehors à appeler un taxi pour les emmener à leur hôtel, il faisait froid et une bruine tombait. Blaine avait réservé l'hôtel tout comme les vols (encore avec des points de fidélité, mais Kurt n'était pas vraiment sûr de le croire – il espérait que c'était le cas parce que la chambre était extrêmement chic). Kurt avait pris la liberté de faire des réservations pour le diner de cette soirée pour essayer d'égaliser un peu les choses.

Kurt espérait que Blaine ne soit pas dans le même état de flemmardise que la veille.

Blaine laissa tomber son sac sur le sol à côté du somptueux lit et se laissa tomber en arrière dessus, grognant fortement. "Tu ne fais pas ce genre de bruit quand je ne te touche pas d'habitude," lança Kurt d'un ton malicieux, posant son sac à bandoulière sur le bureau et écartant les valises du chemin avant de se laisser tomber aux côtés de Blaine.

"En parlant de ça," dit Blaine, tournant la tête vers Kurt en ouvrant les yeux, "Est-ce que ça t'embêterait terriblement si on restait ici ce soir ? On pourrait appeler le Room Service peut- être ? Il est déjà plus de cinq heures et nos réservations sont pour sept heures."

"Ça va. C'est toi qui décide. Même si ça te fait paraître vieux," le taquina Kurt et il évita un coup de Blaine.

"La ferme. J'apprécie vraiment que tu aies fait des réservations et je veux vraiment que tu m'emmènes dîner dans un bon restaurant. Je rappellerai demain et je réserverai pour mardi – à mon nom puisqu'ils penseront que tu es ce genre de personne qui réserve et ne vient pas." Blaine tendit les bras vers Kurt, et le tira plus près, reposant sa tête sur l'épaule de Kurt. "Merci. Je renoncerais même au Room Service, mais on n'a pas eu de repas qui ne soit pas d'aéroport de la journée."

Kurt ne dit rien, mais c'était vraiment probablement le mieux. Même s'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup mangé de la journée, Kurt n'avait pas vraiment faim et ne voulait pas gâcher un bon repas à cause de son manque d'appétit. Il commanda une salade Cobb pour lui-même, un hamburger avec beaucoup trop de garniture dedans pour Blaine, et une part de cheesecake à partager. Il demanda même à la personne s'occupant du Room Service s'il avait des bougies pendant que Blaine était parti à la salle de bain pour prendre une rapide douche.

Kurt remit le téléphone dans le support et se déshabilla rapidement, se glissant dans la douche derrière Blaine. "Tout est prêt ?" demanda Blaine, ouvrant juste un peu les yeux puisqu'il était en train de se laver les cheveux.

"Mmmhmm, dans vingt minutes, alors on devrait se dépêcher." Blaine fit un peu la moue à cette phrase et laissa Kurt se mettre sous l'eau pour mouiller ses cheveux. "Après qu'on ait mangé, je te le promets, on pourra faire tout ce que tu veux. J'ai remarqué qu'on avait aussi une très jolie baignoire ici."

"Peut-être qu'on pourra l'essayer demain," répondit Blaine, prenant la bouteille de shampoing des mains de Kurt et la posant sur le rebord. "Les bains sont faits pour se relaxer et je suis déjà relaxé," ronronna-t-il, serrant fort Kurt pendant une seconde une fois que le shampoing fut rincé, "parce que je suis là avec toi."

"Je suis content que tu te sentes relaxer avec moi. Les gens ont habituellement l'effet inverse." Kurt se retira de l'étreinte de Blaine pour mettre de l'après-shampoing dans ses cheveux. "Sérieusement, aucune requête ? C'est ton anniversaire, après tout."

Blaine sembla penser à l'offre pendant un moment alors Kurt rinça de nouveau ses cheveux et lava son visage. Il était content que Blaine ait pris toutes les affaires de toilette qu'il avait achetées la veille dans la douche pour qu'ils n'aient pas à utiliser les produits offerts par l'hôtel. Il s'essuya les yeux en sortant sa tête de sous l'eau. Il regarda Blaine, qui était en quelque sorte en train de le fixer, d'un air interrogateur. "Je veux te baiser," dit-il finalement, en posant sa main sur le creux du dos de Kurt. "Et je veux prendre mon temps, parce qu'on n'a pas beaucoup fait ça dernièrement."

Kurt frissonna à ses mots et acquiesça simplement.

_Le repas arriva vite après qu'ils se soient séchés et qu'ils aient enroulé leurs serviettes autour d'eux et ils mangèrent rapidement. Kurt mit les bougies sur le cheesecake quand Blaine eut le dos tourné, les allumant avec une allumette du petit paquet qu'il avait acheté en Ohio et chantant à Blaine quand il se retourna. Blaine eut l'air touché, une main sur le cœur comme pour dire « quoi, pour moi ? »

Blaine fit rouler le chariot recouvert de plats vides dans le couloir pendant que Kurt utilisait ce qui lui restait d'allumette pour allumer les bougies qu'il avait amenées. Il se glissa dans la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents parce que, hey, même si Britanny lui avait dit que les lèvres des garçons avaient un goût de hamburger quand ils étaient en 2nde, bien avant qu'il ait même pu embrasser un garçon, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il aimait vraiment que les lèvres de son copain ait ce goût. Blaine fit rapidement de même pendant que Kurt l'attendait dans le lit.

''On porte beaucoup trop de vêtements,'' fit remarquer Blaine, se mettant dans le lit à côté de Kurt et jetant les capotes et le lubrifiant du côté inoccupé du lit. Kurt ne put s'empêcher de rire.

''Blaine, je porte un tee-shirt et un caleçon et tu portes cette affreuse robe de chambre que Dieu sait qui a porté avant toi.'' Il sourit et retira son haut malgré tout, et avant qu'il n'ait pu enlever son caleçon, Blaine avait retiré sa robe de chambre et l'embrassait sur le doux coton, et putain. ''Blaine,'' siffla-t-il, l'avertissement ne sonnant pas aussi dur qu'il l'aurait voulu.

''Tu prenais trop de temps '', dit simplement Blaine, s'arrêtant seulement pour parler avant que sa bouche ne soit de retour sur Kurt. Blaine continua jusqu'à ce que Kurt soit totalement dur avant de se reculer et de sourire un peu, comme s'il avait fait un bon travail.'' C'est mieux,'' murmura Blaine pendant qu'il se glissait entre les jambes de Kurt, ses yeux à moitié fermés et ayant l'air aussi relaxé qu'il avait dit l'être. Kurt secoua un peu la tête devant l'absurdité de son petit copain mais le tira près de lui et l'embrassa quand-même, faisant courir ses doigts sur la barbe de trois jours de Blaine. ''Désolé, j'ai oublié de me raser,'' dit Blaine, en se laissant emporter par le toucher de Kurt.

''T'inquiète pas pour ça,'' répondit rapidement Kurt, et quand Blaine le regarda curieusement il ajouta,'' Je veux dire, n'en fait pas une habitude, mais c'est un bon changement, homme du jour.'' La peau de Kurt était sensible et ne réagissait pas bien aux barbes courtes, ce que Blaine savait. Kurt ne pouvait nier le fait que c'était plutôt sexy, il n'aimait juste pas se balader recouvert de brulures. Même si personne ne les connaissait à Montréal.

Blaine fixa Kurt pendant un moment, les yeux grand ouverts. '' Je pense que tu aimes ça. Je pense que tu aimais ma barbe de trois jours depuis le début mais que tu me l'as caché.''

Kurt fit rouler ses yeux. ''Essaye juste d'éviter mon visage, okay ?''

Blaine fronça les sourcils. ''Oh, il y a beaucoup d'endroits que je peux embrasser qui ne soient pas ton visage. ''Blaine lécha le cou de Kurt, laissant son menton frotter la peau qui se trouvait en dessous. ''J'ai beaucoup d'endroits à recouvrir,'' ajouta-t-il, sa voix soudainement grave et désireuse et provocant des papillons dans le ventre de Kurt.

Ça lui convenait plutôt bien.

''C'est l'anniversaire de qui déjà ? '' Demanda finalement Kurt, ne pensant pas pouvoir parler en ce moment alors que Blaine traçait des chemins sur son corps avec des baisers. Il eut un peu le souffle coupé quand Blaine suça le point sensible sur ses côtes qui lui donnait toujours l'impression qu'il était directement relié à sa bite. Il arqua son dos mais il n'y avait rien avec quoi il pouvait rentrer en contact, Blaine étant plus à côté que sur lui.

''Oh, c'est définitivement le mien,'' dit Blaine, bougeant sa bouche encore plus bas sur les côtes de Kurt. ''T'avoir allongé ici me laissant faire tout ce que je veux de toi ? Je pense que c'est le meilleur cadeau d'anniversaire qu'on ne m'ait jamais fait. Je veux dire, tu devrais te voir, Kurt.''

Kurt ne pouvait pas se voir mais il pouvait certainement voir Blaine, pupilles dilatées et les lèvres humides et enflées de parcourir son corps. Il regardait Kurt comme s'il le voulait plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais voulu depuis qu'ils avaient commencé tout ça – ça, il ne savait toujours pas ce que c'était, mais est-ce que ça avait de l'importance ?

''Je t'aime.''

Kurt n'avait pas voulu le dire à ce moment. Il voulait garder ça pour un autre moment, un moment où ils n'étaient décidément pas nus, peut-être à leur repas chic qu'ils avaient manqué ou quand il serait de retour à Columbus. Il y eut un moment de pause pendant lequel il ne put lire ce qui se dessinait sur le visage de Blaine qui le regardait, c'était probablement une expression de choc mais alors Blaine était au-dessus de lui, le pressant dans la taie d'oreiller derrière sa tête, tenant sa tête entre ses mains et l'embrassant fortement et un peu négligemment. ''Je t'aime aussi, ''murmura Blaine avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. ''Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Ça c'était le meilleur cadeau d'anniversaire qu'on m'ait jamais fait.''

''Ce n'était même pas un cadeau,'' protesta Kurt, les coins de ses lèvres se retroussant un peu. Le fait que je l'ai dit aujourd'hui n'a aucun rapport avec celui que ce soit ton anniversaire.''

''Je sais. ''Blaine embrassa rapidement le coin des lèvres de Kurt.'' Je le compte toujours comme tel.''

''Ah ouais ? Eh bien, je t'aimerais encore plus si tu arrêtais de me chauffer et que tu passais aux choses sérieuses.'' Dit Kurt, plissant les yeux puisqu'il ne pouvait toujours pas obtenir la friction qu'il voulait. Il savait que Blaine avait tendance à abuser du mot ''chauffer'', mais c'était juste un manque de patience du côté de Blaine quand c'était Kurt qui le chauffait.

"Je t'ai prévenu que j'allais prendre mon temps,'' répondit Blaine, ses doigts dansant sur la clavicule de Kurt.

''Tu peux prendre tout ton temps, mais s'il te plait touche juste ma bite. ''Kurt était en quelque sorte en train de supplier à ce point, mais il était prêt à le faire pour avoir ce qu'il voulait et si Blaine pouvait juste le toucher, tout irait bien.

Blaine tira la langue à Kurt, mais baissa son caleçon sur ses cuisses et Kurt soupira alors que Blaine pris son sexe en main.'' C'est mieux ?'' Demanda-t-il, à moitié amusé.

''Oui, merci,'' dit brusquement Kurt, essayant mais ne réussissant pas à retenir un gémissement qui sortit de sa bouche quand Blaine passa son pouce sur son gland. ''Oh, tais-toi, ''grogna Kurt, couvrant ses yeux avec son bras pour ne pas voir Blaine le fixant avec joie.

''Je n'ai rien dit du tout,'' dit Blaine, faisant toujours des mouvements de haut en bas avec sa main plus lentement que Kurt n'aurait aimé. Kurt décida qu'il garderait sa bouche fermé parce que l'ouvrir le mettait dans les ennuis, et il dit exactement ça à Blaine. ''On dirait que tu me défies, ''dit doucement Blaine, un sourire audible dans sa voix.'' Je parie que je peux te faire parler.''

Kurt ne pouvait apparemment pas garder sa bouche fermée même quand il essayait.

Si Blaine le chauffait avant, il ne le faisait définitivement plus. Blaine devait avoir pris des notes pendant les derniers trois mois parce qu'il faisait exprès tout ce qui rendait Kurt fou. Il changeait de techniques plus vite que Kurt ne pouvait même l'assimiler. La bouche de Blaine était partout, sur le côté de la bite de Kurt et puis serrée fortement autour, sur ses boules et puis plus bas, plus bas.

Quand Kurt sentit la langue de Blaine se glisser sous lui entre ses fesses, il savait qu'il était fichu. Il n'avait pas vraiment honte d'avoir la langue de Blaine en lui, et bien qu'il n'était pas aussi bruyant que Blaine pouvait l'être, d'habitude des mots n'ayant aucun sens s'échappaient en torrent de ses lèvres. Il était sur le point d'abandonner, mordant sa lèvre pour empêcher les bruits d'en sortir pendant que la langue de Blaine, chaude et humide, tournait autour de lui, en lui, quand Blaine s'arrêta pour dire : ''C'était mon arme secrète. Tu es plus tenace que ce que je pensais.''

Oh, putain, c'était parti.

Blaine s'assit et farfouilla dans la couverture pour trouver le lubrifiant. Il en recouvrit les doigts de sa main droite et commença avec deux, les rentrant lentement même si la langue de Blaine avait déjà un peu ouvert Kurt pour lui. La respiration de Kurt devint plus forte et plus erratique pendant que les doigts de Blaine bougeaient en lui, il resta silencieux même si ils frottaient contre sa prostate encore et encore, le plaisir venant en vagues et montant rapidement. ''Je me demande,'' dit lentement Blaine, regardant vers le haut pour fixer ses yeux à ceux de Kurt.'' Je me demande si je pourrais te faire jouir juste comme ça. Te faire jouir vraiment fort juste avec mes doigts puis te retourner et te baiser et te faire jouir encore.''

La bouche de Kurt s'ouvrit avant qu'il ne se rappelle qu'il n'était pas supposé parler, alors il la ferma et acquiesça juste doucement, bougeant contre les oreillers pour que Blaine ait un meilleur angle avec ses doigts. ''Putain, Kurt,'' dit Blaine, n'arrêtant jamais ses doigts et en glissant un troisième. ''Je ne plaisantais pas tout à l'heure, tu as l'air si parfait comme ça. Tu m'excites tellement, Kurt.'' Blaine bougea pour que Kurt puisse sentir sa bite dure contre sa cuisse, la bite que Kurt voulait tellement en lui, s'il pouvait seulement venir.

''Blaine,'' murmura Kurt d'une voix brisée, avant qu'il ne puisse arrêter les mots de sortir de sa bouche, parce qu'il était beaucoup trop perdu et tellement proche.

''Je te tiens,'' dit Blaine d'une voix rassurante.'' Allez Kurt, jouis pour moi'' et avant que Blaine ne puisse finir sa phrase il le fit, se resserrant autour des doigts de Blaine et jouissant sur lui. Blaine était à ses côtés avant qu'il n'ait fini de jouir, l'embrassant longuement et fortement.

Une fois qu'il fut venu il sut que ça ne prendrait pas longtemps avant que...

''Alors, qu'est-ce que je gagne ? Parce que j'ai gagné, n'est-ce pas ?'' Blaine avait un sourire qui s'étendait sur des kilomètres sur son visage et si Kurt avait pu réunir assez d'énergie, il lui aurait mis une baffe.

''Est-ce que tu as vu à quel point j'ai joui ? Je me permets de ne pas être d'accord,'' répondit Kurt en faisant une vague avec sa main.

''C'est un argument irréfutable,'' dit Blaine, se baissant pour nettoyer le ventre de Kurt en le léchant. Kurt grogna un peu quand Blaine passa à sa bite et Blaine demanda, ''C'est trop ? Est-ce que je devrais m'arrêter ?''

''Oui et non. C'est trop mais n'arrête pas,'' expira Kurt. C'en était presque douloureux, sa bite essayant de durcir à nouveau rapidement après avoir joui, mais la bouche de Blaine était tellement agréable.

''Blaine Anderson," murmura Kurt, "depuis le temps, je me suis habitué au trop avec vous.''

_Ils firent la grasse matinée pendant longtemps le lendemain et bougèrent encore plus tard, partant finalement pour le déjeuner puisqu'il avait loupé le petit déjeuner. Après quoi, ils se baladèrent dans la Rue Ste Catherine, faisant boutique après boutique et utilisant le parapluie de Kurt pour s'abriter de la pluie. Il ne pleuvait pas beaucoup, juste une petite, froide, et constante bruine, mais finalement ils en eurent marre et firent une pause, entrant dans un café pour un thé et un café.

"Je t'avais dit qu'il pleuvrait," dit Blaine. Ils étaient assis à une petite table près d'une fenêtre, regardant les gouttes glisser lentement sur la vitre pendant qu'ils buvaient leurs boissons chaudes.

"Je passe toujours un bon moment," admit Kurt, souriant dans sa tasse de thé. "Ça me rappelle en quelque sorte New York, tu sais ? Mais plus propre et multilingue."

Blaine rigola. "Je dois l'admettre, toi parlant Français c'est plutôt sexy. C'est peut-être parce que j'ai pris Espagnol et Latin à Dalton."

"Oh vraiment ?" Kurt fronça un sourcil. "Je savais que ça t'avait excité de me voir me disputer avec ce vieil homme." Kurt s'était disputé pour le prix d'un pull dans une des boutiques qu'ils avaient visitée – c'était clairement une contrefaçon, mais le patron de la boutique ne voulait pas changer le prix. Kurt protesta en anglais et quand ça ne marcha pas, il le fit en français et Blaine était en quelque sorte juste resté là, bouche-bée comme s'il avait du mal à créer des pensées rationnelles.

"Peut-être que je devrais te faire une leçon privée une fois de retour à la chambre d'hôtel, hmm ? On dirait que tu pourrais en profiter." Kurt but son thé, faisant du pied à Blaine à travers son jean. "Oui ? Eh bien, tu aimerais beaucoup, n'est-ce pas?"*

Les yeux de Blaine étaient un peu vitreux, pétrifiés sur la bouche de Kurt. "Tu pourrais me dire de courir dans les embouteillages sous la pluie et je trouverais ça sexy."

"Courir dehors dans la pluie," roucoula Kurt. Blaine s'étrangla un peu avec sa gorgée de café qu'il était en train de prendre. "Fais attention ! Ajouta Kurt, en secouant un doigt vers lui.

Blaine utilisa une serviette pour enlever les gouttes de café qu'il avait crachées sur la table. "Je crois que j'ai fait assez de tourisme pour aujourd'hui," dit sérieusement Blaine. "On devrait dire que c'est l'heure de se coucher et retourner à l'hôtel."

Kurt rigola, posant sa tasse sur la table en faisant beaucoup plus attention que Blaine. "Blaine, il n'est même pas dix-sept heures."

Blaine haussa juste les épaules et sourit espièglement, et okay. Peut-être qu'ils pourraient retourner à l'hôtel avant le dîner. Ils devraient au moins changer leurs vêtements mouillés.

_Le lendemain matin, Kurt protesta que la seule partie du Vieux Montréal qu'ils avaient vue était dans les magazines qui se trouvaient dans l'avion à l'aller, et qu'il n'accepterait pas ça. Même s'il y avait encore des nuages, la pluie s'était arrêté ce qui voulait dire que c'était le moment parfait pour faire du tourisme.

Ils passèrent la matinée à la Basilique Notre-Dame et à une exposition d'archéologie, pour laquelle Kurt avait était réticent en premier lieu mais à la fin, il était heureux d'avoir fait confiance à Blaine. L'architecture était magnifique et l'exposition était vraiment intéressante, jusqu'au point où Kurt avait pris en considération de prendre un cours d'archéologie de retour à OSU s'il lui restait encore des cours en option libre. Blaine avait embêté toutes les personnes susceptibles de travailler ici avec des assortiments de questions pour lesquelles il aurait eu des réponses s'il avait juste pris l'audio-guide avec Kurt plutôt que de se balader dans l'expo tout seul. Ils étaient ressortis sur les rues pavées, Kurt regardant apparemment Blaine d'une manière qui ne lui plut pas car il répondit avec un ''Quoi ? '' exaspéré, Kurt secoua juste la tête et l'ignora.

Ils trouvèrent un café pour le déjeuner et puisqu'ils étaient en vacances, Blaine insista pour qu'ils prennent du vin avec leur repas. Quand ils partirent, Kurt se sentait agréablement confus. Il se promenèrent près de la rivière, entrant dans les galeries d'art de temps en temps pour se réchauffer, Blaine devenant fasciné par un souffleur de verre qui travaillait. Pendant que Blaine parlait avec un des artistes, Kurt trouva un magnifique verre coloré qui aurait l'air parfait dans la cuisine de Blaine et l'acheta furtivement en payant pour qu'il soit livré à la maison. Blaine continuait à insister sur le fait qu'il ne voulait pas de vrai cadeau pour son anniversaire, des vacances avec Kurt étaient plus qu'assez alors c'était en quelque sorte une façon d'équilibrer les choses.

Blaine avait tenu sa parole et avait réservé pour le dîner à nouveau, malheureusement avec tout le temps qu'ils avaient passé dans la galerie de verre, ils n'allaient pas y être à une heure raisonnable. ''Viens, je connais un raccourci, ''dit Blaine avec un sourire, tirant Kurt dans une ruelle.

''Est-ce que c'est vraiment un raccourci, ou est-ce que tu vas juste nous perdre ?'' demanda Kurt, et Blaine les arrêta juste au milieu de la ruelle pavée déserte et l'embrassa.

''Je ne sais pas si je nous ai fait gagner du temps, mais ça m'en a donné pour faire ça,'' admit Blaine avec un petit sourire, sa main dégageant les cheveux que le vent avait mis sur le visage de Kurt. ''Je suis vraiment heureux d'être ici avec toi, Kurt.''

''C'est pareil pour moi,'' répondit Kurt, plaçant ses mains sur les joues de Blaine et le tirant gentiment pour un autre bisou, doux et lent, que les réservations soient maudites. Quand il se recula, Blaine donna l'impression de chanceler après ce baiser, une expression de bien être sur son visage. Kurt eut un bref aperçu de quoi Blaine devait avoir eu l'air environ dix ans plus tôt.

''Quoi ?'' Demanda Blaine pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui alors qu'il commençait à partir, le sourire jouant toujours sur ses lèvres.

''Rien,'' répondit Kurt. ''C'est juste qu'à ce moment je t'aimais vraiment beaucoup.'' Kurt sentit ses joues rougir, il pouvait blâmer le vent pour ça mais Blaine ne goberait pas cette excuse, alors il ne dit rien.

''Tu veux dire qu'il y a des moments où tu ne m'aimes pas ?'' le taquina Blaine, reprenant la main de Kurt dans la sienne.

''Oui,'' dit impassiblement Kurt, ''oui ils y en a, spécialement quand tu embêtes des pauvres gardiens de musées.''

''Hey!'' protesta Blaine alors qu'ils tournaient au coin de la ruelle, retournant dans la rue principale. ''Elle était parfaitement heureuse de répondre à toutes mes questions. Elle m'a trouvé amusant.''

''Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose, chéri,'' dit Kurt, caressant le bras de Blaine d'une manière condescendante.''

''Est-ce que tu viens juste de m'appeler chéri ?'' demanda Blaine d'un ton satisfait alors qu'il s'arrêtait au feu rouge avant de traverser la route. ''Est-ce que ça veut dire que j'ai aussi le droit de te donner un surnom ?''

''Non, Blaine,'' dit Kurt avec un soupir exagéré. ''Ce n'était même pas un surnom. C'était pour être condescendant.''

Blaine fronça son nez et dit, ''Peu importe. Je vais te trouver un surnom quoi qu'il arrive. Tu dois juste l'accepter.''

Ils arrivèrent enfin au restaurant, Blaine ouvrant la porte à Kurt avec un geste de main exagéré. Kurt fronça ses yeux en regardant Blaine avant de rentrer. Si c'était le jeu qu'il voulait jouer, Kurt devait trouver quelque chose de mieux que chéri.

_Kurt et Blaine avaient pris le métro depuis l'hôtel jusqu'au Vieux Montréal le matin, mais à l'heure où ils finirent leur dîner ils étaient tous les deux impatients de rentrer alors ils appelèrent un taxi. Blaine était apparemment plus qu'impatient, ne perdant pas de temps avant de prendre la main de Kurt dans la sienne et de murmurer contre son cou, son visage tenant parfaitement contre celui-ci, juste à côté de l'écharpe de Kurt. Blaine avait bu plus de vin avec son dîner que Kurt, et ses inhibitions semblaient s'être atténuées. Heureusement, de ce que Kurt pouvait en déduire, le taxi ne connaissait pas beaucoup d'anglais.

Blaine gardait sa voix basse quoi qu'il en soit, ponctuant chaque phrase d'un baiser. "Je me suis bien amusé aujourd'hui, mais je suis content qu'on rentre. Je pense toujours que les meilleurs moments de ce voyage se sont passés dans cette chambre d'hôtel. Je me demande ce qu'il arriverait si on ratait notre vol et qu'on restait ici."

Kurt ne répondit pas puisqu'il avait un corps chaud derrière lequel masquer sa voix. Il répondit finalement en chuchotant une fois que Blaine eut fini de parler, tournant son attention sur un point sensible sur le cou de Kurt, et zut, ça ferait un bleu. "Je suis presque sûr qu'on aurait des ennuis."

Blaine laissa échapper un doux son de protestation contre la peau de Kurt avant de passer sa main libre sur l'intérieur des cuisses de Kurt. "Je m'en fiche d'avoir des ennuis."

"Blaine," Kurt l'avertit une seconde trop tard alors que Blaine bougea sa main pour poser sa paume contre le sexe de Kurt à travers son jean. Kurt jeta un coup d'œil vers le chauffeur à l'avant du taxi, heureusement focalisé sur la route et sifflotant avec la radio.

"Tu es juste tellement bon, Kurt," murmura Blaine, bougeant sa bouche contre le lobe d'oreille de Kurt. "Déjà tellement dur. Je te veux juste tellement en moi."

"Ah ouais ?" demanda doucement Kurt, continuant de surveiller le chauffeur pendant que Blaine continuait de souffler de l'air chaud dans l'oreille de Kurt. Les oreilles de Kurt étaient sensibles, ce que Blaine savait et utilisait régulièrement à son avantage. Kurt frissonna involontairement alors que Blaine mordait le lobe, sa main frottant toujours la bite de Kurt.

"Ouais. J'adore ta bite en moi, Kurt. Je ne peux pas attendre de retourner à l'hôtel." Kurt jeta un coup d'œil dehors, essayant de lire les pancartes dans la nuit, et il pensa qu'ils étaient proches.

"C'est une bonne chance qu'on y soit presque. Laisse-moi prendre mon porte-monnaie," dit-il, retirant sa main de celle de Blaine pour prendre l'argent dans sa poche de son manteau.

"Hey, non," dit Blaine, faisant un peu la moue en mettant sa main dans sa poche pour prendre son porte-monnaie.

"Blaine, tu ne paierais rien ce soir !" Kurt avait eu du mal à passer sa carte de crédit à la serveuse au restaurant sans que Blaine ne proteste.

Blaine sortit alors assez pour le chauffeur avec un bon pourboire et embrassa juste la joue de Kurt, en souriant. "Quand tu te feras beaucoup d'argent en chantant à New York, tu pourras payer pour tout vu que je serai celui avec un pauvre salaire. D'accord ?"

"D'accord," répondit Kurt, exaspéré, mais la pensée de Blaine avec lui à New York fit chavirer un peu son cœur. Blaine l'avait occasionnellement mentionné quelque fois cette semaine depuis leur discussion, et Kurt avait la même réponse à chaque fois.

Blaine paya le taxi quand ils arrivèrent devant l'hôtel (heureusement il semblait ne pas être au courant de leurs manigances) et tira pratiquement Kurt avec sa main hors du taxi. Il rentrèrent dans un ascenseur dans l'entrée qui était presque plein, restant silencieux avec les autres résidents temporaires de l'hôtel jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à leur étage. Kurt n'avais jamais été aussi heureux de descendre au premier arrêt.

Blaine avait à peine ouvert la porte de leur chambre que Kurt le poussait contre un mur en frottant ses hanches contre celles de Blaine. "Blaine Anderson, qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé en me caressant à l'arrière d'un taxi ?"

"Je savais que t'avais aimé ça," répondit Blaine d'un air suffisant, dénouant l'écharpe de Kurt de son cou. Il continua jusqu'au manteau de Kurt, puis sa veste, et son t-shirt avant de se plaindre, "Pourquoi tu portes tellement de trucs ?"

"Parce que je n'irradie pas de chaleur partout où je vais comme toi," le taquina Kurt en déboutonnant la chemise de Blaine.

"Tu devrais parce que tu es plutôt chaud," répondit Blaine, réussissant enfin à mettre Kurt torse nu.

"Oh mon Dieu, stop," se plaignit Kurt, repoussant Blaine contre le mur maintenant que son t-shirt n'était plus sur lui. "S'il te plaît ne casse pas l'ambiance avec tes affreuses blagues."

"Tu aimes mes affreuses blagues," dit sérieusement Blaine, fronçant un peu ses yeux en regardant Kurt. "Tout comme tu aimais mes mains partout sur ton corps dans le taxi."

"Exactement," dit Kurt en roulant des yeux. "Viens, au lit," ajouta-t-il, mais Blaine le tira de nouveau vers lui.

"Non, restons là. Ça me rappelle le nouvel an." Blaine le regardait mélancoliquement et ses joues étaient teintées d'un rose foncé et comment Kurt pouvait-il résister à ça ?

"Je crois que la dernière fois tu as dit quelque chose dans le genre de « pourquoi utiliser un mur quand on a un lit parfaitement bon ? » répliqua Kurt, mais il poussa Blaine contre le mur de la même manière, le faisant grogner contre ses lèvres.

"C'était avant que je sache à quel point le mur était chaud de ce côté," contra Blaine, voix rauque et sa tête collée contre celle de Kurt pour qu'il l'entende. "Allez, s'il te plaît ?"

Kurt ferait à peu près tout pour Blaine, spécialement quand il demandait comme ça, alors il se recula du mur. "Laisse-moi prendre une capote. Enlève ton pantalon."

Kurt se débarrassa du sien en se dirigeant vers la table de nuit, enlevant ses chaussures, chaussettes et son caleçon par la même occasion. Quand il retourna vers le mur, Blaine était toujours collé contre, juste nu et ayant l'air un peu sonné. C'était honnêtement l'image la plus sexy que Kurt ait jamais vue.

Kurt laissa tomber la capote et le lubrifiant aux pieds de Blaine, ne perdant pas de temps avant de se presser contre Blaine et l'embrassant fortement, se rappelant à quel point ça avait été bon quand les rôles avaient été inversés et - okay, c'était définitivement une bonne idée. Vu l'expression qu'avait Blaine la seconde avant, Kurt savait juste ce dont Blaine avait besoin – il avait besoin de jouir aussi vite que possible. Il y aurait des moments plus tard dans la nuit ou le lendemain matin, mais il n'y avait pas besoin que tout soit prévu à l'avance. Ce n'était pas juste le voyage en taxi, c'était comme si toute l'après-midi avait était des préliminaires prolongés depuis le moment où ils s'étaient embrassés dans la ruelle – se faire du pied sous la table, échanger des conversations de flirt, partager la nourriture et le vin. Kurt baissa la main entre eux pour caresser leurs bites ensemble et Blaine gémit contre sa bouche et ouais, c'était exactement ce dont Blaine avait besoin.

"Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit à quel point c'était sexy ?" se plaignit Blaine pendant que Kurt se mettait à genoux et recouvrait les doigts de sa main droite de lubrifiant. Kurt leva les yeux vers Blaine qui le regardait aussi, les yeux grand ouverts et battant des cils et putain, Kurt pourrait se perdre dans ces yeux.

"Je suis presque sûr que je l'ai fait. Tu étais juste trop gêné pour me croire." Kurt pressa son bras dont la main n'était pas recouverte de lubrifiant contre le ventre de Blaine. "Je veux que tu restes aussi immobile que possible pour moi, okay ?" lui ordonna Kurt et Blaine acquiesça simplement, grognant alors que Kurt lécha un coup une des veines se trouvant sur la bite de Blaine. "Dis-moi si c'est beaucoup trop, trop tôt," ajouta-t-il avant d'embrasser gentiment le gland du sexe de Blaine et pressant ses doigts contre ses fesses.

"Putain non, Kurt, n'arrête pas," expira Blaine alors que Kurt entrait un doigt en lui, bougeant toujours sa bouche autour de sa queue. Il n'arrivait pas à prendre Blaine très profondément avec ses deux mains occupées, mais ça ne semblait pas du tout embêter Blaine, perdu dans la surcharge sensorielle de tout ça. Les mains de Blaine étaient dans les cheveux de Kurt, tirant gentiment quand Kurt faisait quelque chose que Blaine appréciait particulièrement. "Mon Dieu, Kurt, plus," demanda finalement Blaine et Kurt ajouta un doigt en lui, décidant de ralentir un peu les mouvements de sa bouche. Le souffle de Blaine s'accélérait et Kurt ne voulait pas qu'il jouisse avant qu'ils aient même baisé.

(Contrairement aux autres nuits, Kurt ne pensait pas que Blaine serait prêt pour un deuxième round aussitôt – du moins pas avant d'avoir fait une sieste.)

Kurt ajouta un troisième doigt sans que Blaine ne lui demande, frottant doucement contre la prostate de Blaine, Blaine gémissant et serrant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Kurt à chaque fois. Kurt accélérait ses aller et venues en Blaine, jusqu'à ce que Blaine ne fasse plus que supplier pour avoir la bite de Kurt en lui.

"Tu veux que je me retourne ?" demanda Blaine alors que Kurt ouvrait une des capotes.

"Non, reste. Le truc du mur te va vraiment bien. Enroule tes jambes autour de ma taille, okay ?" grogna Kurt en repoussant les épaules de Blaine contre le mur et en prenant ses cuisses. Blaine obéit et l'angle fit que Kurt entra en lui beaucoup plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait normalement fait, mais vu les halètement inintelligibles que faisait Blaine, ça n'avait pas l'air de le gêner. Kurt tint les hanches de Blaine et commença à bouger.

"Mon Dieu, Kurt," cria Blaine alors que Kurt commençait à bouger, le dos de Blaine frappant le mur à chaque fois. Kurt était content d'avoir eu la prévoyance de pousser Blaine contre le mur qui partageait la chambre de la salle de bain plutôt que le mur qui les séparait de la chambre voisine. "Kurt – Je ne vais pas – si près."

"Je sais, Blaine, viens." Kurt avait deviner que Blaine ne tiendrait pas longtemps et il espérait plutôt que ce soit le cas – il avait peut-être des jambes solides mais ça additionné avec le désir ne pouvait pas l'emmener très loin. Il était si concentré sur le fait de faire jouir Blaine, il n'avait même pas remarqué à quel point il était proche aussi, jouissant juste après Blaine, s'effondrant sur le sol avec un bourdonnement familier dans ses oreilles.

"Kurt Hummel, de tout ce qu'on a fait c'est de loin ce que je préfère," commenta Blaine après un moment, roulant pour se blottir contre Kurt là où ils s'étaient effondrés sur le sol.

"Je dois garder ça en tête," répondit Kurt un peu après une fois qu'il eut retrouvé sa voix et puis il regarda autour d'eux. "Blaine - Blaine est ce que tu es allongé sur mon manteau ?"

Blaine n'ouvrit même pas les yeux, sourit juste et haussa les épaules. "Ton manteau en laine gratte un peu. Je n'aime pas être allongé dessus plus que toi. Je payerai pour le pressing," ajouta-t-il, fredonnant joyeusement malgré l'évident agacement de Kurt.

"Je te pardonne si on va dans le lit. Et je m'en fiche que ce soit ton anniversaire, je ne te porterai pas." Kurt s'arracha de l'emprise de Blaine et tira son bras pour l'aider à se relever.

"Tu devrais totalement le faire," protesta Blaine, totalement debout à nouveau et ses yeux déjà rempli de sommeil. "Mais ça va." Blaine fit un câlin à Kurt dans son dos, posant son menton sur l'épaule de Kurt. "C'est toujours les meilleurs vacances au monde."

''Alors, est-ce que tu vas me parler de ce gars ?''

Burt venait juste de passer un plat sale à Kurt pour qu'il le mette dans le lave-vaisselle, Kurt sur le point de lui rendre en lui disant de mieux le rincer, quand il posa cette question. Trois heures. Il était à la maison depuis trois heures et apparemment tout le temps que Kurt avait été à Montréal, Finn avait vendu la mèche à propos de Blaine à leur parents.

''Qu'est-ce que Finn t'a dit et à quel point dois-je limiter les dégâts qu'il a fait ?'' répliqua Kurt d'un air lassé, prenant un autre plat sale des mains de son père sans protester.

''Il a dit qu'il était plus vieux,'' dit Burt en fronçant les sourcils avant de tourner son attention vers une tasse à café sale.

Kurt ne referait plus jamais de pain perdu à Finn. ''Vingt-six ans, Papa. Blaine a vingt-six ans, pas quarante-six.''

Les traits de Burt se relaxèrent un peu et il passa finalement la tasse de café à Kurt. ''Bien, je veux dire, pas que j'aurais dit quelque chose s'il avait eu quarante-six ans, mais bien. Finn m'a juste dit qu'il était plus vieux et un des professeurs à OSU. Ce Blaine était en vacances avec toi ?''

Kurt avait passé la plupart du dîner de famille à parler de ses vacances, du moins les choses qui s'étaient passées hors de la chambre d'hôtel. Il n'avait pas cité de nom, juste les choses qu'ils avaient vues et faites, et il allait avoir cette discussion avec son père, il aurait juste préféré le faire de sa propre manière plutôt que d'être sur la défensive, ne sachant pas ce que Finn avait dit. ''Ouais, son anniversaire était Dimanche. Ils est... tu te rappelles de Bradley Anderson ? De Dalton ? C'est le grand frère de Bradley, curieusement.''

''Tu veux dire ce gamin des Warblers qui était toujours trop sérieux pour son propre bien ? Celui qui a embrassé Rachel sur notre palier de porte quand vous étiez, quoi, en première ? Celui que Finn avait l'air d'avoir envie de tuer quand il a ouvert la porte ? ''Burt rigola au souvenir et frotta la poêle dans laquelle ils avaient fait cuire leur poulet et Kurt le rejoignit dans son fou rire.

''Ouais, lui. Alors, tu sais. Blaine. C'est quelqu'un de bien,'' ajouta Kurt, soudainement troublé de la discussion sur son petit copain. Il avait tout prévu, chaque mot qu'il allait dire à son père sur ça, et alors Finn devait foutre tout ça en l'air.

''Bon, si c'est quelqu'un de bien, arrête de le cacher et emmène le ici un de ces quatre, ''dit sèchement Burt, les sourcils levés alors qu'il passait la poêle recouverte de taches de savon à Kurt.

''Ça ne te tuerait pas de venir à Columbus pour quelque chose d'autre que des matches de football, tu sais,'' répliqua Kurt, réarrangeant la vaisselle dans le lave-vaisselle pour faire tenir la poêle.

Burt haussa les épaules en passant à une autre poêle. ''Vous êtes jeunes. Carole et moi sommes trop vieux pour faire un aller-retour en un jour. En plus, fais-moi un procès, j'aime bien vous avoir ici.'' Kurt commença à réarranger de nouveau le lave-vaisselle en attente de la poêle que son père était en train de laver, heureusement la dernière.'' Est-ce que tu as pensé à rester ici cet été ?''

Kurt soupira en prenant la poêle et la mettant dans le lave-vaisselle. Après que Kurt ait annoncé à Noël qu'il déménagerait à New York après son diplôme, Burt avait suggéré qu'il vienne à la maison pour un dernier travail d'été au garage, faire des trucs en famille. Kurt savait que son père ne demandait jamais grand-chose et il savait qu'il le regretterait plus tard s'il refusait l'offre.

''J'ai parlé au centre d'art et mon superviseur m'a dit que ce ne serait pas un problème si je ne venais pas pendant l'été, j'aurai toujours un travail en automne. Les trois cours que je dois prendre pendant l'été sont disponibles en ligne. Alors, du moment qu'ils ne soient pas complets avant que je les prenne, ça va.'' Kurt savait qu'il n'aurait pas de problème à entrer; il avait l'avantage de s'être inscrit tôt. C'était juste quelque chose d'autre à rajouter sur la longue liste des choses dont il devrait probablement discuter avec Blaine. Il n'avait pas été dans ce genre de situation depuis un moment : inclure des autre gens dans son processus de décision à prendre. Il savait que Blaine lui dirait de le faire. C'était juste le principe de la chose.

''Bien, '' dit Burt en souriant, passant à Kurt la jauge de détergent pour le lave-vaisselle. ''Alors ce Blaine, il te rend heureux ?'' demanda-t-il, essuyant ses mains dans le torchon accroché sous l'évier.

Kurt s'arrêta pour démarrer le lave-vaisselle et dit, ''Il me rend heureux, Papa. On se rend heureux l'un l'autre.''

''Bon, c'est bien, ''dit Burt d'un ton bourru, entrainant Kurt dans un rapide câlin, tapotant gentiment son dos. ''Je t'aime, gamin.''

Kurt ne savait pas pourquoi un câlin de son père lui donnait l'impression qu'il avait de nouveau quinze ans, mais il se sentit soudainement comme tel.

''Maintenant, viens, '' dit Burt, brisant leur étreinte. ''Va trouver quelque chose à la télé qu'on pourra tous regarder sans se disputer pendant au moins une heure.''

Kurt appela Blaine tard ce soir-là, parlant doucement dans son téléphone après que tout le monde soit endormi, demandant à Blaine comment le dîner avec ses parents s'était passé. Les réponses de Blaine étaient courtes et directes et Kurt pouvait dire que Blaine ne voulait pas vraiment en parler, alors il changea la conversation pour parler de sa propre famille. ''C'est toujours très bizarre de rester là au début,'' dit Kurt, passant sa main sur l'édredon de son lit. ''Je n'y suis plus habitué. Mon père essaye de me convaincre de passer l'été ici pour une dernière fois.''

''Tu vas le faire, n'est-ce pas ? Tu devrais, ''dit Blaine à l'autre bout du fil et Kurt pouvait l'imaginer allongé sur son lit à Columbus dans un position similaire à la sienne.

''Ouais, je pense que je vais le faire. J'ai parlé au boulot et je peux prendre mes cours sur le net, ''répondit Kurt, traçant la couture de son édredon avec son doigt pour garder sa main occupée.

''Bien. Ton père a l'air d'un mec super, tu devrais définitivement accepter.''

''Il l'est, ''répondit Kurt.'' Il veut te rencontrer. Il se rappelle un peu de ton frère.''

''Oh, mon Dieu,'' dit Blaine en grognant. ''Mais je pense que c'est mieux qu'il connaisse Bradley plutôt que Ben. Je te jure que chacun de nous est devenu plus sérieux pendant que la lignée progressait. Et en parlant de le dire à des gens,'' ajouta Blaine, en faisant une pause pour un moment. ''Je prends le repas avec Émilie euh, le Dr. Liles demain. J'allais lui dire pour nous.''

C'était au tour de Kurt de grogner.'' Je suis dans deux de ses cours le semestre prochain. Ça sera passionnant.''

Kurt pouvait entendre Blaine sourire. ''Je peux ne pas lui dire ton nom si tu veux. Je peux lui faire deviner. Tu sais, ça pourrait être plutôt amusant.''

''T'es affreux. Juste affreux. ''Kurt roula des yeux si fort qu'il espérait que Blaine pouvait les entendre à l'autre bout du fil.

''Hey, je dois bien m'occuper vu que t'es pas là, '' répliqua Blaine, essayant de garder un ton sérieux mais Kurt pouvait entendre l'émotion dans sa voix.

''Tu me manques aussi,'' dit chaudement Kurt. ''Je serai de retour à Columbus dimanche.

''Je sais que je t'ai vu ce matin, mais j'ai vraiment hâte de te revoir. Est-ce que c'est stupide ? Pas que j'espère te voir dimanche. Je veux dire, tu as surement besoin de te préparer pour la semaine prochaine, mais... Je vais arrêter de parler pour rien dire.''

''Je m'étais dit que je ne te le dirais jamais, mais t'es adorable quand tu parles pour ne rien dire, ''dit Kurt, souriant un peu. ''Dimanche serait probablement mieux que lundi en fait. C'est tellement bizarre, j'avais l'habitude de considérer la maison que je partage avec Finn comme chez moi, mais je n'ai pas été là-bas pendant presque une semaine et ça me semble normal. Mais je ne me sens pas chez moi ici non plus.''

''Est-ce que se serais cucul de dire que ma maison me semble vide quand tu n'es pas là ?''

''Oui, '' répondit rapidement Kurt. ''Mon Dieu, t'es tellement attachant. Je ne sais pas quoi faire de toi parfois.''

''Je prends ça comme un compliment, ''répondit Blaine. Kurt pouvait presque entendre le coin de ses lèvres se retourner en un sourire. ''Tu sais que tu peux rester là quand tu veux, n'est-ce pas ? Cette penderie en trop dans la chambre est vide. Tu peux toujours y laisser des affaires.''

''Blaine Anderson, vous m'avez eu à « penderie vide »,'' dit Kurt avec un rire. ''Merci, parce que je suis sûr que l'idée ne t'apporte absolument rien.''

''Nah. Juste offert de bon cœur.''

Kurt entendit Blaine bailler et décida qu'il était lui aussi plutôt fatigué.'' D'accord, je vais me coucher maintenant. Tu dois dormir pour être un bon professeur productif d'OSU demain . Je penserai à toi pendant qu'on critiquera les offres du centre commercial du coin avec Mercedes. Tu devrais être jaloux.''

''Toujours,'' répondit Blaine, un petit rire échappant de ses lèvres.'' Nuit, Kurt.''

''Bonne nuit, Blaine,'' murmura Kurt avant de raccrocher et de laissé tomber son téléphone à côté de lui. ''C'est une manière folle de finir les vacances de printemps, ''pensa-t-il,'' au lit à onze heures un jeudi.''

Kurt sourit en se blottissant contre ses oreillers. Il n'aurait pas voulu que ça se passe autrement.

* Ce qui est souligné était déjà en français dans le texte original.


	5. Interlude

Résumé: Il n'y a pas vraiment d'intrigue dans ce chapitre, mais il se situe entre le dernier et le prochain chapitre. Kurt regarde Blaine jouissant. C'est à peu près tout.  
Notes: Merci à ma beta, CCMSKATECHICK comme toujours, et merci à tous ceux qui ont été si gentils et patients pour attendre la suite de ce chapitre. :) Ça m'as pris genre trois semaines pour vraiment finir ça et l'idée est née d'une conversation avec REGALA_ELECTRA, PRETTYBIRD, et HAZYJAYNE sur le fait qu'il y avait trop de branlette et pas assez de fic!branlette.

_Juin arriva bien trop tôt, accompagné de sa chaleur collante et brillante, ainsi que la fin du trimestre. Normalement, Blaine l'aurait accueilli avec joie, prêt à commencer avec un nouveau groupe d'élèves (parce que sérieusement, les élèves de son cours d'Intro à la Théorie de la Musique _testaient ses nerfs_), mais à la mi-Juin Kurt serait à Lima pour neuf semaines et demie et Blaine serait coincé à Columbus à faire des cours et il n'était juste pas prêt pour n'importe laquelle de ces perspectives.

Après le jour le plus merdique de la semaine la plus merdique (okay, Blaine exagérait peut- être un peu), Blaine ne voulait rien d'autre que retourner chez lui, prendre un bon bain chaud, et ne rien faire. De préférence avec Kurt, mais il savait qu'il avait déjà des plans.

"Je pourrais annuler mes plans," ronronna doucement Kurt à travers le téléphone quand il appela pour savoir comment allait Blaine pendant sa pause. "Je pourrais juste venir après le boulot."

Blaine soupira et massa ses tempes. "Non, est-ce que Liz n'emmène pas son copain avec elle ? C'est une grosse affaire, tu devrais y aller." Blaine savait que c'était une grosse affaire, parce qu'il avait dû écouter au moins huit semaines de drames entre Finn, Kurt, et Liz sur le fait de est-ce que ça allait si Liz les rejoignait de nouveau dans leurs rencontre semestrielles ou pas et plus récemment, si elle pouvait emmener son dernier copain.

Blaine le savait parce que Kurt s'en était plaint et Blaine écoutait en tant que le bon petit copain qu'il était. Tout comme Kurt écouta sa tirade de 10 minutes à propos de tout le travail en plus que le département avait décidé de leur donner une semaine et demie avant la fin du trimestre.

"Sérieusement, Kurt. Vas-y." Blaine savait qu'il restait du gratin de pâtes de sa belle-sœur au congélateur et une bouteille de vin rouge dans la cave et que Dieu le pardonne, ça avait l'air d'être juste le peu de motivation dont il avait besoin.

Blaine rentra chez lui à sept heures et ne perdit pas de temps à réchauffer sa nourriture. Il textota pendant un moment avec Kurt – Kurt ne finissait pas son travail au centre d'art avant sept heures et demie, puis il allait directement à la Taverne. Blaine lui dit de passer une bonne soirée et de l'appeler plus tard avant de remplir de nouveau son verre de vin et de se diriger vers son bain.

Blaine n'était pas vraiment le genre de gars à prendre des bains. Cela prenait plus de temps que celui que Blaine avait habituellement à perdre, mais parfois, quand il se sentait vraiment très fatigué et que son esprit était confus, c'était une des rares choses qui pouvait vraiment le calmer. Il se laissa plonger dans l'eau chaude en laissant son esprit s'évader – et bien sûr, comme d'habitude il s'évadait toujours vers quelqu'un en particulier. Kurt.

Kurt était resté chez Blaine aussi souvent que chez lui depuis Montréal. Blaine était allé chez le serrurier tout seul et avait fait une copie de ses clés et après en avoir fait toute une histoire, la clé n'était même pas bien coupée. Ils y étaient retournés ensemble pour en refaire faire une et Kurt embêta Blaine avec ça pendant des semaines.

A un certain moment, Blaine se laissa emporter par le sommeil, rêvant d'une fois particulière où Kurt l'avait branlé rapidement avant le boulot (parce que c'est tout ce pour quoi ils avaient eu le temps et l'énergie), Kurt disant avec un sourire, "Tu vois ce que tu raterais si j'avais eu la mauvaise clé ?" Blaine n'eut même pas le temps de lui rendre la pareille ou de même prendre un petit déjeuner après ça, alors il roulait en direction du boulot en ayant la dalle et des images de Kurt se faisant jouir lui-même sous la douche dans sa tête.

Blaine se réveilla en sursaut à cause d'un énorme fracas résonant dehors, réalisant que les bulles étaient parties et que l'eau était froide. Blaine leva la tête et vit Kurt appuyé contre le cadre de la porte. "Hey," dit Kurt, titubant un peu, et vraiment, fantastiquement bourré. "Tu es toujours dans ton bain."

"Oui," dit Blaine, souriant un peu, parce que Kurt n'avait jamais vraiment été bourré en sa présence, et Blaine était toujours un peu pompette à cause du vin, et il était juste vraiment heureux que Kurt soit là. "Bonne soirée ?"

"Shots," répondit Kurt, faisant une grande vague avec son bras gauche comme si ça expliquait _tout_. "Finn m'a conduit ici. Je pense qu'il était énervé de tous les arrêts que je lui ai fait faire mais je m'en fiche un peu maintenant."

"Rappelle-moi de remercier Finn d'une manière ou d'une autre," dit Blaine, en enlevant la bonde pour laisser l'eau se vider de la baignoire. "J'étais sur le point de sortir."

"Vraiment ?" demanda Kurt, les yeux grands ouverts, regardant Blaine sortir de la baignoire et s'essuyer avec une serviette. Blaine bandait, et Kurt le fixait, et sa respiration s'accéléra juste un peu. Blaine mordit ses lèvres pour s'empêcher de sourire parce que Kurt n'était _jamais_ si impudique. "Tu prévoyais de faire quoi après ?"

"Eh bien, j'allais me branler ... mais vu que maintenant t'es là ..." dit Blaine sans finir sa phrase, se séchant les cheveux et espérant que ça n'avait pas l'air trop horrible. Il avait désespérément besoin d'une coupe de cheveux, et il savait que les pointes frisaient plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, mais ça n'avait pas l'air de trop embêter Kurt.

"Non, tu devrais définitivement faire ça," dit Kurt, alors qu'il passait un de ses doigts sur le torse de Blaine. "Je veux regarder." Il attrapa la main de Blaine et le tira vers la chambre, retirant ses chaussures sur le chemin (avec beaucoup plus d'habileté que Blaine quand il était bourré – mais c'_était _ Kurt Hummel). Ils tombèrent sur le lit de Blaine et Blaine était en quelque sorte ridiculement excité par l'idée de Kurt le regardant se branler et il espérait que Kurt n'était pas _trop bourré_, parce qu'il voulait qu'il s'en souvienne le lendemain, parce que s'il avait été à sa place _il_ aurait voulu s'en rappeler.

"Comme si je pouvais oublier ça," se moqua Kurt, et peut être que Blaine avait dit une partie de ses pensées à voix haute. "J'ai pensé à ça avant," ajouta-t-il rapidement, tirant Blaine vers lui sur les oreillers, ainsi leurs visages se retrouvaient séparés de seulement quelques centimètres. Kurt se pencha contre le creux du cou de Blaine comme s'il était sur le point de lui dire un secret, son souffle chaud et rapide et excitant encore _plus_ Blaine, et – "Je sais que je ne serai pas souvent là cet été," murmura Kurt contre la peau de Blaine, pressant sa bouche ouverte contre lui. "Je veux savoir à quoi tu ressembles quand je ne suis pas là."

Mon Dieu, Kurt _avait_ vraiment pensé à ça.

Blaine passa sa main sur la taille de Kurt, et Kurt le repoussa en le pointant du doigt, prenant la main de Blaine et la posant sur son propre torse. "Ne me touche pas. Juste toi. Imagine que je ne suis pas là." Le coin des lèvres de Kurt se retroussa, comme s'il venait de réaliser quelque chose juste à ce moment. "Enfin, tu peux me parler. Je sais que d'habitude tu ne peux pas garder ta bouche fermée."

"Comme si toi tu le pouvais," répliqua Blaine, se demandant si ça allait s'il demandait à Kurt d'enlever son t-shirt ou quelque chose dans le genre, mais ce n'est _pas_ prétendre qu'il n'était pas là. En plus, le regard de Kurt était descendu sur sa bite, qui était toujours dure et pointant vers son ventre, alors Blaine se dit qu'il ne devrait pas trop tenter sa chance.

Blaine regarda Kurt qui l'observait pendant un moment, parce que c'était en quelque sorte vraiment fascinant, jusque qu'à ce que Kurt dise finalement, "_Touche-toi_, Blaine. Touche-toi et dis-moi à quoi tu penses."

Alors Blaine entoura finalement son sexe de sa main, pas trop serrée pour commencer, et Kurt demanda doucement, "Est-ce que tu commences toujours comme ça ?"

Blaine essaya de ne pas sourire à nouveau, parce qu'il avait _tellement raison_ sur le fait que Kurt n'était pas capable de rester silencieux. "Parfois," dit-il finalement. "Certaines nuits je prends mon temps et certaines nuits j'ai juste besoin de jouir. Je me suis endormi dans le bain et j'ai rêvé de toi – alors j'ai _vraiment_ besoin de jouir," ajouta t-il, un rire se bloquant dans sa gorge.

Les lèvres de Kurt étaient très légèrement ouvertes et il passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure et ça rendit Blaine fou. Il resserra un peu sa prise sur sa bite, la bougeant toujours plutôt lentement, mais ça lui donnait assez de plaisir pour le faire grogner un peu. "A quoi tu rêvais ?" demanda Kurt après un moment. Le ton de la voix de Kurt était aigu et doux ce qui faisait se contracter la bite de Blaine à chaque fois qu'il parlait. Blaine pouvait dire que Kurt était _très excité _mais il ne se touchait même pas. Comme s'il était totalement captivé par la scène se passant devant lui.

"Ce matin, quelques semaines, plus tôt quand c'était ta main à la place de la mienne." Blaine s'arrêta un moment quand il tourna son poignet et les yeux de Kurt se déconcentrèrent un peu alors que Blaine serrait sa main autour de son gland, et oh, mon dieu, il allait sérieusement jouir en regardant l'expression du visage de Kurt pendant qu'il le regardait et _pourquoi est-ce que c'était tellement excitant _? "Ce matin où j'étais presque en retard pour le boulot parce que mon réveil n'avait pas sonné et que je me suis réveillé avec ta main déjà dans mon pantalon ."

"Je suis un bien meilleur réveil, de toute façon," répondit Kurt, comme si la réponse était tellement évidente que ça faisait peine à voir, lui faisant un peu froncer les sourcils. "Est-ce que – est-ce que tu imagines toujours que c'est ma main ?"

"Toujours, même quand on ne sortait pas encore ensemble," répondit Blaine sans hésitation, même s'il ne pensait pas vraiment à sa bite sur le moment (parce que Kurt allait sérieusementl'emmener là où il avait besoin d'être sans même le réaliser, et il était seulement à moitié conscient de sa main sur son sexe – quand est-ce que sa main s'était mise à bouger plus vite ?). "J'imagine toujours ta main ou ta bouche. Mon dieu, _ta bouche_, Kurt."

La mâchoire de Kurt en tomba, comme s'il allait commenter cette déclaration, mais il la referma rapidement. Il sourit béatement, comme s'il se rappelait de quelque chose, quelque chose de particulièrement coquin. Blaine était sur le point de lui demander de partager ses pensées quand Kurt murmura, souriant toujours, "C'est vrai que tu aimes beaucoup ma bouche. Parfois je pense même que tu aimes encore plus ma bouche que ma bite."

Blaine gémit un peu, parce que Kurt ne pouvait juste pas _dire des choses comme ça_, pas quand il n'avait pas le droit de le toucher. Il commence à bouger sa main encore plus vite en tournant sa main sur le haut de son sexe, et mon Dieu, il était déjà si proche. "J'aime ton _tout_, Kurt," dit-il, d'une voix un peu étranglée, et c'était tellement cul-cul mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Kurt sourit de nouveau et remonta son regard pour le fixer à celui de Blaine, juste une seconde, avant de regarder de nouveau vers le bas. Il mordit un peu le coin de sa lèvre inférieure, la faisant rouler entre ses dents, et Blaine laisse échapper un grognement. "Mais tu as raison, ta bouche est définitivement ma partie favorite."

Kurt fredonna en signe d'approbation, fronçant les sourcils, les yeux toujours fixés sur la main de Blaine entourant sa bite. "On devrait s'assurer que toi et ma bouche profitent énormément l'un de l'autre avant que je parte," ajouta-t-il, levant sa main pour déboutonner les boutons du col de sa chemise, juste assez pour que Blaine ait un aperçu de ses clavicules. La main de Kurt passa sur son cou et ses clavicules alors qu'il s'allongeait mieux sur le lit, et Blaine souhaitait vraiment pouvoir refermer l'espace entre eux et placer des bisous sur toute la peau découverte. "Blaine, tu as l'air parfait tout détendu comme ça," murmura Kurt, et ça ramena un peu Blaine dans la réalité. C'était le fantasme _de Kurt_ – il y aurait plein d'autres moments pour ça.

Blaine était aussi soudainement extrêmement conscient de la pression familière qui grandissait en lui, son poing serré autour de sa bite, et mon Dieu, Kurt léchant ses lèvres à nouveau. "Kurt, Je vais -" l'avertit Blaine, sa voix se brisant, parce qu'il était si, si proche.

"Bien, allez Blaine, fais-moi voir," répondit Kurt, sa voix toujours toute gutturale et aigüe, et Kurt mordit de nouveau sa lèvre, de l'autre côté, ne se rendant probablement pas compte qu'il le faisait et c'en fut trop pour Blaine. Il jouit fortement, ses hanches se jetant vers le haut et il cria le nom de Kurt. Blaine ouvrit les yeux pendant qu'il redescendait du septième ciel, et il vit que Kurt le regardait toujours, ses yeux ouverts plus grands que Blaine ne les avait jamais vus. Son regard descendit finalement, et il vit qu'il avait joui sur le pantalon serré gris de Kurt.

"Oh mon Dieu, Kurt, Je suis -" commença à dire Blaine mais Kurt l'arrêta en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

"Je n'ai jamais porté quelque chose qui ne se lave pas à la machine depuis que Katie a renversé une pinte de bière sur moi à la Taverne. Et en plus, c'était beaucoup trop excitant pour moi pour que je m'en occupe." Kurt réduisit finalement l'espace entre eux, ses lèvres s'écrasant sur celles de Blaine et il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux toujours mouillés de Blaine. "Tu es tellement incroyable, Blaine," ajouta-t-il doucement entre les baisers. "Merci pour ça."

Blaine sourit contre les lèvres de Kurt – comme si Kurt avait besoin de le _remercier_ – et il passa sa main entre eux pour retirer son pantalon à Kurt jusqu'à ce qu'il l'arrête. "Blaine, je suis vraiment excité après ça, mais je suis aussi vraiment, vraiment fatigué," dit Kurt avec un rire. "Allons-nous coucher et je pourrai en rêver toute la nuit et je serai toujours très excité demain matin."

"Okay," répondit Blaine, un peu confus. "Est-ce que tu vas dormir dans ce pantalon, quand même ? Je l'ai un peu sali." Il déboutonna rapidement le haut de Kurt et passa sa main en dessous, désespérant de sentir _un peu_ de peau.

Kurt lui lança un regard noir, poussant sur ses mains en s'asseyant. Il chancela un peu, et oh, c'était vrai, il était toujours ridiculement bourré. Blaine le regarda se déshabiller avant qu'il ne revienne dans le lit. Kurt en portant juste son caleçon fit signe à Blaine de se retourner. "Allez, je te laisse être la petite cuillère."

"Pas juste parce que je suis plus petit ?" demanda Blaine, souriant en se retournant quand même.

"Non, parce que je t'aime," répondit Kurt, tirant les couvertures pour qu'ils se glissent dessous. "Et puis, mon Dieu, je suis totalement saoul et même moi je sais que plus petit _sans_ _que_ _toi_ n'est pas syntaxiquement correcte*. Quel genre de professeur es-tu ?" Blaine ne répondit rien, soupirant juste d'aise lorsque Kurt le tira vers lui, et Kurt était _vraiment_ excité. La bite de Kurt était complètement dure et pressée contre lui, et apparemment Blaine ferait lui aussi de beaux rêves.

"Bonne nuit, Blaine," murmura Kurt dans ses cheveux, resserrant son étreinte autour de la taille de Blaine un moment. "Réveille-moi assez tôt demain pour faire ce que tu veux. _Tu es _beaucoup mieux qu'un réveil toi aussi."

_* Dans la version originale Blaine dit « littler » ce qui, comme Kurt lui fait remarquer, n'est pas un vrai mot. Pour dire plus petit que... en anglais smaller est plus correcte. Mais en français nous n'avons pas ce genre de problème de syntaxe, j'ai donc dû un peu modifier les choses.


	6. Il N'y A Rien De Mieux Que Chez Sois

Résumé: Kurt est de retour à Lima pour l'été et Blaine passe un week-end en Juillet avec lui là-bas, rencontrant sa famille et ses amis – entre autres.  
Notes: Merci à tout le monde de rester avec moi et merci à CCMSKATECHICK comme toujours pour la beta, CCMSKATECHICK et DJGULIA pour les suggestions de chansons, et NADEREGEN pour vouloir des fic!baindeminuit! :) Quelques parties de tout ça sont extrêmement mignonnes, mais je ne m'en veux pas vraiment pour ça.

Note de la traductrice : Hey ça faisait longtemps que je ne vous avais pas parlé ^^ . Juste pour vous remercier encore pour tous les messages de remerciements et d'encouragement pour la traduction, ça motive vraiment malgré la longueur des chapitres ^^ (le chapitre précédent m'a fait une petite pause on va dire :-p). Enfin, sur ce, je vous laisse à la lecture.

* * *

Durant les cinq premiers jours où Kurt était reparti à Lima, Blaine le remarqua à peine. Okay, c'était un mensonge, mais il avait stupidement pris plein de cours à donner pendant l'été pour se distraire de l'absence de Kurt, et ça marchait, en quelque sorte.

Kurt était parti le dimanche après-midi juste avant le commencement des vacances d'été et quand le vendredi arriva, même si Blaine avait parlé à Kurt tous les jours de cette semaine, il commençait à s'ennuyer.

Blaine retourna à son bureau ce même vendredi, il trouva un mot d'Emilie tapé sur son écran d'ordinateur.

_Très bien, Anderson, tu dois redescendre sur terre. On sort boire ce soir. N'essaye pas de partir tôt du lycée, je sais où t'habites._

Emilie ne fit rien d'autre que de lui donner une tape derrière la tête quand elle le vit. Ça faisait cinq jours. Il en restait cinquante-sept.

Elle avait un peu raison.

Blaine savait que Kurt avait prévu de sortir avec Mercedes ce soir-là, alors il ne l'appela pas dès qu'il rentra chez lui après sa propre sortie, et il l'appela seulement quand il fut allongé dans son lit. Il avait pensé qu'il tomberait soit sur le répondeur de Kurt soit sur un Kurt vraiment bourré auquel il dirait rapidement bonne nuit.

Il n'avait pas pensé qu'il le réveillerait.

"Est-ce que tu dormais ?" le taquina Blaine, s'avachissant dans ses oreillers pendant qu'il entendait Kurt bailler.

"Peut-être," admit Kurt. "Mercedes devait faire des trucs avec sa famille et Rachel arrive en ville demain, alors on s'est dit qu'on ferait mieux de ne rien faire d'ici là . J'essayais de m'avancer un peu dans mes devoirs mais j'ai dû m'assoupir."

"Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas envoyé un sms ? Je t'aurais appelé plus tôt. Brady et moi regardions juste les infos à la télé," dit-il, lançant un regard vers le chien, roulé en boule dans son panier dans le coin de la pièce.

"Parce que je dormais et que si je t'avais envoyé un sms plus tôt, tu aurais coupé court à ta soirée pour rentrer chez toi et me parler." Kurt était toujours en train de se réveiller, sa voix était lente et trainante et Blaine sourit en s'imaginant Kurt étirer ses bras derrière lui.

"Je l'aurais pas fait," protesta Blaine, même s'il savait que Kurt avait probablement raison. Il rigola un peu. "Mon Dieu, est-ce que j'ai vraiment l'air pathétique à ce point ?" demanda-t-il, passant une main dans ses cheveux alors que son esprit se repassait sa conversation avec Emilie.

"Oh, allez, tu le dis comme si je n'aurais pas fait pareil. Je suis juste plus doué pour cacher mes sentiments que toi." Blaine entendit Kurt échapper un petit rire de l'autre côté du téléphone. "Tu ferais mieux d'être gentil avec Dr. Liles, si elle me met des mauvaise notes sur ses cours en ligne parce que tu as été insupportable, je te blesserai sérieusement."

Ça fit rire Blaine avec lui. "Je l'ai peut-être laissée m'engueuler un peu. J'en avais peut être besoin."

Kurt arrêta de rire et redevint sérieux un instant. "Tu seras là dans deux semaines," fit-il remarquer. Ce qui était vrai. Blaine n'aurait pas vraiment à supporter neuf semaines sans voir Kurt. Il allait à Lima pour rester avec la famille de Kurt pendant le weekend du quatre Juillet, et Kurt serait de retour à Columbus fin Juillet pour quelques jours pour assister au concert d'été de la chorale dont Liz et quelques-uns de ses autres amis faisaient partie.

Blaine avait plus que hâte de revoir Kurt, mais il appréhendait un peu de rester avec sa famille pendant trois jours. Il n'avait toujours pas rencontré Burt ou Carole, et il savait que l'opinion de son père avait de la valeur pour Kurt. Kurt n'avait toujours pas rencontré les parents de Blaine non plus, ce qui aurait sûrement besoin de se faire, s'était dit Blaine.

"Ouais, deux semaines," répéta Blaine en soupirant joyeusement alors qu'il s'enfonçait encore plus dans ses oreillers. "Alors, puisqu'on a la chance de parler maintenant – comment était ta première semaine là-bas? T'as changé des pneus ?"

"Dans tes rêves," répondit Kurt en rigolant. Kurt avait insisté pour changer l'huile de Blaine il y avait quelques semaines de ça quand le voyant du moteur s'était allumé (après l'avoir réprimandé sur le fait qu'il ne devrait pas attendre que le voyant s'allume pour la changer) en échange d'une séance de baisers sur le capot de sa voiture dans le garage après ça. "Non, je suis surtout dans le bureau, ce qui doit beaucoup te décevoir. Le système de classement de mon père est atroce – J'essaye de le réorganiser."

"Trop bête," commenta Blaine, se demandant si Kurt pouvait entendre le sourire dans sa voix à travers le téléphone. "Les cours se passent bien ?"

"Ouais, à part que les cours en ligne craignent. Il y a beaucoup plus de travail qu'avec des cours normaux."

"C'est pour ça que je n'en fais pas, c'est plus de travail des deux côtés." Blaine passa sa main sur l'édredon de son lit sans y penser. "Tu t'es déjà habitué à être dans ton ancienne chambre ?"

"Pas vraiment. J'essaye toujours de me faire à l'idée que tu vas rester ici avec moi," ajouta Kurt, et Blaine pouvait entendre le sourire dans sa voix. "Tout ceux qui ont dormi avec moi dans ce lit avaient seulement des pensées extrêmement pures, et je sais que tu ne fais pas partie de cette catégorie."

"Définitivement pas," le taquina Blaine. "Je suis sûr que ton père apprécierait si je proposais de dormir sur le canapé, si tu t'inquiètes pour mes pensées impures."

"Non, non, inquiet n'est définitivement pas le mot que j'utiliserais," répondit rapidement Kurt. Sa voix était vive et un peu aigüe, et oh.

"Kurt Hummel, est-ce que tu te branles en pensant à nous faisant l'amour dans ton vieux lit ?" demanda Blaine incrédule. "Sérieusement, quand tu étais au lycée tu n'as jamais ...?" demanda-t-il sans finir sa phrase, ne voulant pas que ça devienne une conversation dépressive sur le lycée, parce qu'il était presque sûr qu'il se dirigeait vers une toute autre direction.

"Pas ici," lâcha Kurt. "Je veux dire, on s'est embrassé avec mon petit copain que j'avais au lycée ici, mais rien d'autre ... tu n'as jamais rencontré mon père. Il peut être plutôt effrayant quand il le veut, surtout avec des ados de dix-sept ans." Il rigola un peu avant d'ajouter "Mais je suis presque sûr qu'il ne va pas agir comme ça avec un professeur de vingt-six ans." Blaine imagina que Kurt pinçait ses lèvres après ça et il se relaxa un peu. "Mais, ouais, ma chambre est définitivement tout public, enfin déconseillée au moins de 13 ans plutôt."

"Mmm, alors est-ce que tu vas me laisser changer un peu ça ? Je pense qu'elle mérite au moins un interdit au moins de 17 ans non accompagnés" dit Blaine, sa voix descendant dans les basses - Kurt avait dû réaliser que Blaine était lui aussi excité à ce moment-là.

"On devra rester silencieux et attendre que tout le monde soit endormi," répondit Kurt en murmurant, rentrant dans son jeu. "Je sais à quel point c'est dur pour toi de rester silencieux."

"Je devrai juste garder ma bouche occupée dans ce cas," fit remarquer Blaine, attendant un moment avant d'ajouter, "Est-ce que tout le monde dort maintenant ?"

Blaine entendit Kurt inhaler brusquement avant de dire, "Ouais. Eh bien, mon père et Carole sont endormis, Finn est sorti. Qui sait quand il sera de retour ?" Blaine était presque totalement certain que Kurt se caressait à ce moment, sa respiration devenant irrégulière.

"Kurt est-ce que tu... ?" demanda-t-il, juste pour être sûr, et Kurt fredonna pour confirmer. Blaine changea son téléphone de main, baissant celle qui était maintenant libre vers son sexe qui était presque complètement dur maintenant et le touchant à travers son boxer. "Moi aussi," dit Blaine, s'asseyant et retirant son boxer pour avoir plus de facilité.

"Alors," commença Kurt, s'arrêtant un moment – probablement pour se repositionner. "Si tu es sérieux à propos de vouloir ... augmenter la classification, tu devrais me dire quelles sont tes idées. Une opportunité dans ce genre n'arrive qu'une seule fois, on ne veut pas la gâcher."

Blaine sourit parce qu'il savait à quel point ça excitait Kurt de se caresser en écoutant Blaine lui raconter ses fantasmes – et vraiment, c'était tout ce que c'était. "Mmmm, je vois, vraiment important. Est-ce que tu as des demandes ?"

"Je te fais confiance pour utiliser ton imagination," répondit Kurt, et ouais, Blaine pouvait gérer ça.

"Je te retournerais pour que tu sois allongé sur ton ventre. Puisque nous devons rester silencieux, tu pourrais gémir et crier dans les oreillers et personne ne t'entendra." Kurt fredonna admirativement à cette idée Blaine ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu plus. "Eh bien, ça dépend. Après encore deux semaines seul, est-ce que tu vas me laisser prendre mon temps ou non ?"

Kurt grogna un peu à cette pensée avant de dire, "Réellement, probablement pas, mais hypothétiquement ..."

Blaine rit sincèrement à ça, faisant presque tomber son téléphone. "Mon Dieu, tu me manques," dit-il sincèrement, et il entendit Kurt tenter de protester, comme s'il allait ruiner l'ambiance avec toute sa mièvrerie – ce qui était probablement le cas, alors il ajouta rapidement, "Tu aurais l'air tellement beau étiré comme ça, long et penché sur ton lit. Je serais obligé de t'embrasser, derrière les oreilles, dans ton cou – là sur cet endroit particulier qui te rend fou, tu te rappelles quand je t'ai fait un suçon là ?"

Blaine entendit Kurt étouffer un autre grognement à ce moment, il était ravi de pouvoir pousser Kurt à bout même quand il n'était pas là. "Ouais, c'était quand, à Montréal ?" dit finalement Kurt quand il retrouva enfin sa voix.

"Ouais, c'était là," répondit Blaine, s'en rappelant un instant pendant que sa main bougeait plus vite, et il grogna lui-même. "Je continuerais de t'embrasser en descendant sur ton dos, ce serait tellement bon, c'est toujours tellement bon avec toi, Kurt."

"Uh-huh," dit doucement Kurt. "Avec toi aussi, attends une seconde." Blaine entendit Kurt farfouiller dans ses affaires à l'autre bout de la ligne, cherchant probablement du lubrifiant ou de la lotion ou quelque chose, et hey, c'était une bonne idée. Blaine tendit la main vers sa propre table de nuit pour prendre le lubrifiant, ouvrant le capuchon pour en mettre un peu dans sa main, et Kurt fut de retour seulement une seconde après. "Okay, okay, et après ?"

Blaine mordit sa lèvre pour ne pas rire de l'immense excitation de Kurt. "Après tu deviendrais très impatient alors tu arquerais ton dos pour que ton cul me tape, mon Dieu, ton cul est tellement parfait, Kurt. Une de tes fesses frapperait ma bite, et elle serait tellement dure, Kurt, elle est tellement dure pour toi en ce moment."

"Elle l'est toujours," dit malicieusement Kurt, et Blaine rigola un peu à ça. Kurt baissa sa voix et il avait dû rapprocher sa bouche du téléphone parce que sa voix arrivait en même temps plus douce et plus forte. "Alors, est-ce que tu vas me donner ce que je veux tout de suite ?"

"Comment je peux savoir ce que tu veux si tu ne me le dis pas ?" le taquina Blaine, jouant les idiots même s'il savait exactement ce que voulait Kurt.

"Si tu ne sais pas ce que je veux c'est que tu n'y as pas vraiment prêté attention." Kurt respirait fortement dans le téléphone maintenant, directement dans l'oreille de Blaine, et Blaine savait qu'il était temps d'arrêter de l'allumer.

"C'est une bonne chose que j'y ai prêté attention alors. Je continuerais à t'embrasser dans le dos, descendant sur ta colonne vertébrale, de plus en plus bas, jusqu'à ce que j'ai à utiliser mes mains pour écarter tes fesses et arriver où tu veux vraiment que je t'embrasse."

"Oui," gémit Kurt dans le téléphone. "Juste là, Blaine." la respiration de Kurt devint encore plus erratique et Blaine gémit en entendant les sons qu'il faisait.

Blaine accéléra encore sa main et continua. "Je sais que tu adores ma langue dans ton cul, Kurt, t'ouvrant pour moi, et tu aurais été si patient, je ne te ferais pas attendre plus longtemps." Encore des grognements étouffés de la part de Kurt et Blaine décida qu'il était vraiment heureux que Kurt soit resté chez lui et ait répondu au téléphone. "Tu as toujours un très bon goût, Kurt," Blaine cria, sa propre respiration devenait plus entrecoupée, il imaginait qu'il était vraiment là-bas avec Kurt, sa langue embrassant, léchant l'entrée de Kurt. "Je pourrais faire ça toute la nuit, honnêtement, te faire jouir juste avec ma bouche, mais j'ai vraiment, vraiment envie de te baiser, alors je glisserais deux doigts en toi parce que tu es déjà prêt pour moi."

"Oh mon Dieu, enfin," dit Kurt, bougeant et grognant dans le téléphone, et il n'était quand même pas en train de...

"Kurt, est-ce que tu te doigtes ?" cria Blaine. Il devait le demander, parce que bordel de merde.

"Bien sûr," répondit Kurt comme si la réponse était évidente, comme si Blaine lui avait demandé s'il avait lu le dernier Vogue. "Maintenant, continue."

Une partie du cerveau de Blaine s'échappa par ses oreilles, ou du moins c'est ce qu'il avait l'impression de ressentir, parce que Kurt était en train de se doigter à une heure et cinquante minutes de route de lui à Lima et que c'était injuste que Blaine ne soit pas là pour le voir. "Tu – mon Dieu - Kurt." Blaine voulait plus que tout retrouver le chemin entre sa bouche et son cerveau, parce qu'il savait que Kurt essayait de rester silencieux et de ne pas réveiller toute la baraque. "Kurt c'est toujours tellement bon de te sentir autour de mes doigts, si serré," bredouilla Blaine, sa main pompait toujours sa propre bite, et mon Dieu, il allait jouir à tout moment maintenant.

"Plus, Blaine," dit Kurt de manière insistante et Blaine lui obéit.

"Je retirerais mes doigts juste pour une seconde," lâcha Blaine, retrouvant finalement le fil. "Parce que ma bite serait tellement dure, Kurt, elle me ferait tellement mal je voudrais qu'elle soit en toi, j'aimerais tellement qu'elle soit en toi maintenant."

"Mmmmm," gémit doucement Kurt, Blaine entendant à quel point Kurt était proche de jouir lui aussi.

"J'aurais mes mains sur tes hanches pour pouvoir te tirer à moi une fois en toi, parce que je sais que ça touche toujours l'endroit parfait en toi, et tu me laisserais faire, ton visage toujours dans les oreillers pour que tu ne fasses pas de bruit, et oh mon Dieu, Kurt." Blaine jouit fortement, gémissant le nom de Kurt dans le téléphone, Kurt faisant les mêmes sortes de bruits en réponse, signalant son propre orgasme.

Blaine rigola un peu quand il fut finalement redescendu de son nuage post-orgasme. "On devra faire ça souvent pendant les neuf prochaines semaines."

"Ta dégoutante bouche," gémit Kurt dans le téléphone. "Je devrais trouver un endroit dans lequel me faufiler pour te retourner la faveur." Kurt s'arrêta pour bailler bruyamment, faisant craquer sa mâchoire. "Maintenant je vais retourner dormir. T'aime."

Blaine sentit qu'il pourrait lui aussi s'endormir à tout moment, alors il acquiesça avant de réaliser que Kurt ne pouvait totalement pas le voir. "Ouais. Dors. T'aime aussi, te parlerai demain matin." Blaine raccrocha et il se lança du côté du lit que Kurt occupait d'habitude. Ce n'était pas pareil, mais ça devait être suffisant.

* * *

Les deux semaines passèrent, en fait, plutôt vite. Blaine avait donné tous les devoirs à faire pour le vendredi avant le weekend du quatre Juillet, informant ses élèves qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de venir en cours pour travailler leurs exposés. Sa pauvre assistante Amy devait venir quoi qu'il arrive, juste au cas où des élèves viendraient. Blaine était d'habitude gentil avec ses assistants quoi qu'ils fassent, alors il ne pouvait pas se sentir trop mal. Il quitta le travail le jeudi après-midi avec un sourire sur son visage et se précipita chez lui pour faire ses bagages. Son frère, Ben, habitait à environ vingt minutes au Nord de Columbus, à Dublin*, et il passait la nuit chez lui. Blaine leur laissait Brady pour le weekend et ça lui ferait une route moins longue quand il partirait le lendemain.

Lelia était de sortie avec sa sœur, et Ben et Blaine purent se relaxer sur le porche avec chacun une bière en main une fois les bébés couchés. Blaine n'arrivait pas à se rappeler la dernière fois où il avait trainé avec son grand frère tout seul, et c'était une bonne manière de commencer ses mini vacances.

"Alors," commença Ben, prenant une grande gorgée de sa bière, "c'est quoi ces conneries que t'as dit à Bradley sur le fait que tu partais à New York l'année prochaine ?"

Ou pas.

"Bradley ne peut jamais garder sa bouche fermée," murmura Blaine, se demandant à moitié si ses parents le savaient déjà. "Rien n'est encore gravé dans la pierre," dit-il finalement, parce que ce n'était pas le cas. C'était toujours dans une année et Blaine réalisa à quel point tout ça aurait l'air fou pour sa famille. Il était avec Kurt depuis sept mois. "Kurt part à New York l'année prochaine et tout ce que j'ai demandé à Bradley c'était s'il prévoyait de retourner à Colombus avec Josie après l'école de droit. Si je décide de suivre Kurt," ce qui n'est pas si mais quand, mais pas besoin de révéler ça, "Si je décide de déménager aussi ça rendrait tout plus simple pour les maisons."

"New York est à genre dix heures de route, mec. Je ne veux pas avoir à faire dix heures de route pour boire une bière avec mon frère." Ben tendit le bras pour trinquer le goulot de leurs bières ensemble, fronçant les sourcils vers Blaine comme pour prouver quelque chose.

"Il y a ce truc magique appelé chat vidéo, tu sais," répondit Blaine, fronçant les sourcils lui aussi. "Skype est tellement simple que Maman peut l'utiliser, alors pas d'excuses."

"Pas pareil," dit Ben, en secouant la tête. "Et depuis quand vous êtes tous à fond dans Skype - oh, merde, toi et Kurt le faites probablement depuis qu'il est loin. Putain de merde, vous faites du Skype sex comme des fous ou un truc dans le genre, non ?"

Blaine fixa Ben pendant un moment sans le croire avant d'éclater de rire. "Non, on ne l'a pas fait, mais merci pour l'idée."

Il fixèrent le jardin silencieusement en sifflant leurs bières pendant un moment avant que Ben ne disent brusquement, "Tu as des super parties de jambes en l'air, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que j'ai rencontré Kurt plusieurs fois maintenant, j'ai vu les pantalons qu'il porte. Si tu n'en as pas c'est une putain de honte."

Blaine plissa les yeux en regardant son frère, le fixant confus et se demandant s'il devait l'informer à quel point il était offensant. Ben n'était d'habitude pas offensant à ce point, du moins pas sans une motivation, alors, "Ben, qu'est-ce qui t'énerve ?" demanda-t-il finalement.

Ben prit une autre gorgée de sa bière et se pencha en avant sur son rocking chair, reposant ses coudes sur ses genoux. "Écoute, tout ce que je dis c'est que t'étais dans un mauvais jour quand t'as rompu avec Seth. J'étais content de te voir t'amuser pour une fois – vous avez toujours été trop sérieux pour votre propre putain de bien avec Bradley. Kurt avait l'air d'un bon gars pour te remettre sur pieds, et je ne t'avais pas vu heureux comme ça depuis un moment, mais bordel Blaine – il y a des gens avec qui tu t'amuses, avec qui tu as de super parties de jambes en l'air et il y a des gens avec qui tu passes le reste de tes jours. Je ne pensais juste pas que vous étiez si sérieux et puis soudain tu emménages à New York avec le gosse. Ce que, je sais, tout le monde a accepté, mais c'est un gosse, Blaine. Il déménage à New York quand il aura son diplôme. Juste – je veux m'assurer que tu as bien réfléchis à ça."

Blaine prit une longue gorgée de sa bière, essayant de formuler sa réponse pour que Ben comprenne bien. "Pourquoi ce ne pourrait pas être les deux ?" demanda-t-il, et quand Ben le regarda interrogateur, il ajouta, "Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas avoir de super parties de jambes en l'air avec Kurt et passer le reste de mes jours avec lui ? Pourquoi ça doit être l'un ou l'autre ? Je n'avais pas prévu de tomber amoureux de lui." Ce qui était en quelque sorte vrai - Blaine savait que depuis cette nuit au bar il pourrait tomber amoureux de Kurt, il ne savait juste pas qu'il se laisserait tomber.

"Tu donnes l'impression qu'il a seize ans, Ben, mon Dieu. Il a quatre ans de moins que moi. Quatre. Nos parents ont quatre ans de différence – et ne me dis pas encore ces conneries sur les années 70 ," dit-il, moqueur et accusateur au même moment et pointant Ben du doigt avec sa main libre. "Bordel, je sais pas ce que je fais, mais c'est simple, Ben. Kurt vivait pratiquement chez moi avant de partir à Lima, et j'avais hâte de rentrer pour le voir chaque soir. On se comprend – je sens vraiment que je peux lui parler de tout. Alors ouais, je vais pas faire l'idiot et gâcher tout ça juste parce que il est trop jeune, juste parce qu'on n'a pas été ensemble depuis longtemps, juste parce qu'il déménage à New York dans un an."

Ben le fixa un moment, les yeux grands ouverts avant de dire, "Merde, Blaine, je n'avais pas réalisé que c'était les deux. Ne prends pas de conseil venant de ton idiot de frère. Suis Kurt jusqu'au putain d'Antarctique si c'est les deux et si c'est simple." Ben finit sa bière et se leva pour retourner à l'intérieur. "T'en veux une autre ?"

Blaine acquiesça et donna sa bouteille vide à Ben. Blaine fixa l'horizon, le soleil commençait juste à se coucher. Il n'était pas idiot – il savait que ce ne serait pas toujours aussi simple, mais il n'était pas si naïf de croire que tout ça pourrait marcher, n'est-ce pas ?

Blaine entendit la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui et il se retourna pour voir Lelia tenant sa bière à la place de Ben. "Pourquoi cette tête ?" demanda-t-elle en lui donnant la bouteille. "Mon stupide mari n'a pas parlé de New York, n'est-ce pas ?"

Blaine sourit et lui prit la bière des mains. "Peut-être," dit-il, en faisant une grimace et en trinquant sa bière dans le vide vers elle.

"Je lui avait dit de ne pas le faire!" dit Lelia, le souffle coupé. "Viens là." Elle tira Blaine hors de sa rocking-chair chair et le prit dans ses bras.

Lelia se recula, plaçant une main sur la joue de Blaine. "Tu es heureux, hein ?" demanda-t-elle. Quand il acquiesça, elle ajouta, "Bien. Alors va être heureux."

* * *

Blaine essaya de ne pas partir trop tôt, parce qu'il savait que Kurt devait toujours travailler le Vendredi. Ça ne l'empêcha pas d'arriver à Lima deux heures avant que Kurt n'ait fini. Il se gara devant un café et prit sa serviette dans son coffre, il devrait au moins en profiter pour être productif et noter des devoirs pendant qu'il attendait.

Il en était à son deuxième café et sa troisième pile de travail quand elles entrèrent. Blaine n'aurait probablement pas reconnu Mercedes ou Rachel seule, mais le fait qu'elles soient entrées ensemble fit immédiatement déclic dans sla mémoire. Kurt avait une photo encadrée d'eux trois dans sa chambre, après la remise de diplôme de leur lycée, alors ce n'était pas encore trop loin dans le temps. Il les regarda en souriant pendant qu'elles commandaient, avant de retourner aux copies qu'il était en train de lire . Blaine ne voulait pas être présomptueux et il les rencontrerait le lendemain. La famille de Kurt organisait un barbecue dans leur jardin pour fêter les vacances et pour inaugurer la piscine que Carole et Burt avait fait installer au printemps et Kurt avait dit que ses deux amies viendraient.

Blaine leva de nouveau la tête une fois qu'il eut finit d'écrire ses commentaires sur la feuille qu'il notait et il vit que les deux filles étaient devant sa table. ''Tu es Blaine, n'est-ce pas ?'' demanda la fille qu'il pensait être Rachel, et il lui sourit.

''C'est bien moi. Rachel et Mercedes, c'est ça ? Les Rachel et Mercedes de Kurt ?'' demanda-t-il, se levant pour les saluer. Blaine allait serrer la main de Rachel quand elle se jeta à son cou et lui fit un énorme câlin.

''C'est tellement bien de finalement te rencontrer ! On a tellement entendu parler de toi,'' dit joyeusement Rachel, se décalant pour laisser Blaine saluer Mercedes.

''C'est réciproque,'' dit-il, se penchant au-dessus de la chaise vide pour prendre Mercedes dans ses bras et elle sourit en secouant la tête.

''Oh non, boy, on a entendu parler de toi bien avant que tu saches que Kurt existait,'' dit Mercedes, rigolant fortement et donnant des frappes amicales dans le dos de Blaine.

Blaine rigola avec elle et Rachel les rejoignit. ''Vous devriez m'en dire plus à ce propos'', blagua-t-il, en lançant un regard vers la table recouverte de travail. ''Non, sérieusement, vous voulez rester avec moi ? Je pensais que je me ferais prendre dans les embouteillages avec le weekend de fête, mais ce n'était pas le cas et Kurt ne finit pas le travail avant encore une heure.''

Mercedes et Rachel échangèrent un regard, Mercedes secoua la tête et siffla '' Il nous tuerait,'' au même moment Rachel s'exclama ''On adorerait!'' Voilà comment Blaine passa une heure à apprendre tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu apprendre sur Kurt Hummel.

Kurt l'appela finalement après cinq heures vingt en panique parce qu'il n'était toujours pas parti. ''Oh, mon Dieu, Blaine,'' s'exclama-t-il quand Blaine répondit à son appel,'' ça a juste été une chose après l'autre toute la journée, on vient juste de tous réaliser à quel point il était tard. Mon père m'a finalement forcé à rentrer parce que Carole est aussi bloquée au boulot et tu es probablement juste assis dans l'allée à m'attendre, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis tellement, tellement désolé ! »

''Kurt, respire,'' l'interrompit Blaine, rigolant un peu à l'évidente inquiétude de Kurt.'' Je suis arrivé ici bien trop tôt, alors je me suis arrêté dans un café comment ça s'appelle, le Lima Bean ? Je traine ici. J'ai rencontré quelques-unes de tes amies, Je pense que tu connais Mercedes et Rachel ? Le taquina-t-il, attendant que Kurt comprenne.

"C'est pas vrai," dit Kurt en grognant. "Qu'est-ce qu'elles t'ont dit et qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour te le faire oublier ?"

Blaine plissa les yeux en observant les deux filles pendant qu'elles le regardaient toujours, entendant seulement une partie de la conversation. "Je pense qu'il est un peu inquiet, les filles," dit-il assez fort pour que Kurt l'entende à travers le téléphone. "Tu ne dois t'inquiéter de rien, Kurt, elles ne m'ont pas montré de photos ou de vidéos ou quoi que ce soit – elle m'ont juste informé que certaines choses existent."

"Oh mon Dieu, ignore tout ça. Non, en fait ça marche, est-ce que tu penses que tu pourrais rester là-bas pendant encore quelques minutes ? Je suis presque à la maison et j'ai besoin de prendre une douche avant de te voir. Je te dirais bien de venir me rejoindre, mais tout le monde serait directement derrière moi, et je ne veux vraiment pas que tu sois nu la première fois que tu rencontreras mon père."

Blaine s'arrêta un moment avant de dire, "J'ai le même avis, mais je ne veux pas t'embarrasser devant tes amis, alors je vais juste dire okay." Mercedes roula les yeux et Rachel rigola en la voyant. "Est-ce que je peux aller chercher quelque chose à manger avant de venir ?"

Blaine raccrocha après que Kurt lui ait dit de ne rien apporter et il avala le reste de son café d'un gorgée avant de se lever et d'escorter Rachel et Mercedes jusqu'à la voiture de cette dernière. Il rencontra un peu de trafic en roulant jusqu'à chez Kurt - Blaine était surpris qu'il puisse y avoir des embouteillages à Lima – et à l'heure où il arriva dans l'allée, il y avait quatre autres voitures garées, alors il supposa que tout le monde était rentré.

Il se gara derrière la voiture de Finn et sortit de sa propre voiture, marchant jusqu'à son coffre pour prendre son sac. Blaine s'arrêta dans ses mouvement quand il vit la porte d'entrée ouverte , Kurt courant et s'arrêtant à quelque pas de lui . "Salut," dit-il avant de tirer Blaine vers lui, le serrant fortement, son bras s'enroulant autour du cou de Blaine. "Je suis content d'être ici mais tu m'as vraiment manqué." ajouta Kurt avant d'embrasser doucement Blaine et de reposer leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre.

"Pareil," commenta Blaine, soupirant alors que son propre bras s'enroulait autour de la taille de Kurt. "Mmmm, tu sens bon," ajouta-t-il, respirant fortement alors que son visage tombait dans le creux de l'épaule de Kurt, contre son cou.

Blaine planta un rapide baiser sur le cou de Kurt, le faisant rire, et Blaine pouvait sentir les vibrations sur ses lèvres et ça... Tout ça lui avait manqué. "C'est une bonne chose que je me sois lavé, imagine ce que j'aurais senti si je ne l'avais pas fait," le taquina Kurt, ses yeux brillants dans le soleil.

"Toujours très bon," répondit Blaine avec un sourire, ce que Kurt conclut en embrassant Blaine encore une fois, cette fois ci fortement sur la bouche. "Toute ta famille est à la maison." demanda Blaine quand ils brisèrent le baiser. "Est-ce qu'ils nous regardent depuis la fenêtre comme dans une mauvaise comédie romantique ?"

Kurt rigola encore, murmurant, "On est beaucoup plus sexy qu'une mauvaise comédie romantique," avant de donner un dernier baiser à Blaine.

* * *

"Tu devrais toujours inviter Blaine à diner s'il fait mon boulot à ma place," blagua Burt depuis la chaise de cuisine sur laquelle il était assis pendant que Blaine et Kurt faisaient la vaisselle ensemble.

"C'est le moins que je puisse faire," dit Blaine en souriant, passant une assiette propre à Kurt. Le diner s'était bien passé. Finn venait juste de passer outre ''Kurt sort avec notre professeur, c'est bizarre'' et la conversation entre eux cinq avait été fluide. A un moment, il fut décidé que peut-être d'autres gens originellement non prévus devaient être invités au barbecue, et Finn et Carole étaient partis après le diner pour chercher de quoi compléter niveau nourriture.

"Alors, Blaine, tu es au courant des plans pour New York, hein ?" demanda Burt.

"Papa !" s'exclama Kurt en le regardant comme s'il était fou. "Oui, il sait, merci de demander !'' ajouta-t-il, du sarcasme coulant presque de ses paroles.

New York semblait être le thème de la semaine pour Blaine. "Je serais heureux de suivre Kurt n'importe où, où ses rêves l'emmènent," dit Blaine d'un ton catégorique avant de passer une autre assiette à Kurt.

"Blaine," dit Kurt ayant l'air extrêmement touché et laissant sa main s'attarder sur Blaine une seconde de plus que la normale en lui prenant l'assiette des mains.

"Oh, vraiment," dit Burt, ayant l'air amusé. "Est-ce qu'il est toujours comme ça ?"

"Il l'est," répondit rapidement Kurt, prenant la poignée de fourchettes que Blaine lui donnait. "Malheureusement il l'est, Papa."

"Comment ?" demanda Blaine, prétendant être blessé. "Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont tu parles, Kurt."

"Et voilà où réside le problème," le taquina Kurt, lui prenant le tout dernier ustensile des mains.

"Vous êtes trop tous les deux," décida Burt, rigolant finalement alors que Blaine passait le détergent à Kurt pour qu'il démarre le lave-vaisselle. "Je sais pas comment Finn fait pour vous supporter."

Blaine ouvrit la bouche pour faire remarquer qu'ils étaient presque toujours chez lui, et que Finn ne s'y trouvait pas, avant de réaliser que ce n'était probablement pas la meilleure chose à faire remarquer. "Ça a été long mais il s'y est fait pas à pas," dit-il à la place pendant que Kurt secouait juste la tête.

Blaine proposa de sortir les poubelles pendant que Kurt rangeait les restes et il atteignait juste la porte du garage quand il entendit Burt dire, "Je l'aime bien. Garde-le dans le coin."

* * *

"Ton père m'adore totalement," dit Blaine tout excité alors qu'ils se dirigeaient enfin vers la chambre de Kurt. Burt et Carole étaient allés se coucher quelques heures plus tôt et ils pensaient que Finn n'allait jamais aller se coucher, mais finalement un peu après minuit il passa la télécommande à Kurt et marmonna quelque chose sur le fait qu'il y avait trop de choses à faire demain pour rester debout plus longtemps. Kurt et Blaine avaient décidé de regarder la fin de Craig Ferguson avant de monter à l'étage.

"Il aime aussi Finn," dit Kurt impassiblement, allumant sa lampe de chevet alors que Blaine fermait la porte "Il est pas difficile, c'est comme ça."

"Mmmm, mais il est obliger d'aimer Finn. Il n'est définitivement pas obliger de m'aimer moi," fit remarquer Blaine, enroulant ses bras autour de la taille de Kurt en passant derrière lui et s'appuyant contre lui en soupirant. Il posa son front sur l'épaule de Kurt et réalisa que les muscles de ses épaules avaient l'air tendu. "Est-ce que ta semaine était vraiment si stressante ? Un massage pourrait te faire du bien," dit Blaine, poussant Kurt vers le lit.

"J'imagine qu'elle l'était," répondit Kurt, montant dans le lit et se laissant tomber contre les oreillers "Aujourd'hui c'était dingue au magasin, et vraiment, chaque jour de cette semaine était comme ça, et puis il y a eu une merde avec l'ordinateur portable qui ne voulait pas me laisser m'enregistrer et faire le test de la classe de Dr. Liles, et aussi content que je sois que mon père t'apprécie c'est toujours un peu stressant - oh." dit Kurt avant d'être interrompu par les pouces de Blaine qui pétrissaient ses épaules. "Okay, wow," commenta-t-il après une minute. "Où est-ce que t'as appris à faire ça et pourquoi est-ce que je le découvre seulement maintenant ?"

"Je suis plein de talents cachés," dit Blaine, faisant courir ses mains le long de la colonne vertébrale de Kurt. "Mais ce serait plus simple si tu enlevais ton t-shirt." Kurt se releva sans un mot et s'assit juste assez pour enlever les boutons de son t-shirt et le lança loin du lit avant de se laissé retomber contre les oreillers. "Pas même une hésitation," dit Blaine, souriant. "J'aurais aimé avoir su que c'était la clé pour te faire te mettre nu rapidement il y a des mois."

"Comme si ça t'avait déjà posé problème de me déshabiller," dit Kurt dans un souffle, grognant un peu quand Blaine travailla sur le nœud particulièrement serré dans son dos. "Ça a été là toute la semaine, je suis totalement préparé à te donner tout ce que tu veux si tu peux arranger ça."

Blaine pensa demander à Kurt s'il avait de l'huile de massage ou de la lotion puis réalisa que Kurt voudrait probablement se nettoyer avant que tout n'aille dans ses draps, et il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'attendre pour ça. Sentant finalement la tension se dissiper, et entendant Kurt soupirer joyeusement dans les oreillers, Blaine se pencha vers l'oreille de Kurt pour y murmurer, "Tout ce que je veux, hein ?"

"Oui et merci," répondit Kurt, frissonnant un peu alors que Blaine embrassait sa nuque "Tout ce que tu veux, même si j'espère vraiment que tu veux ce donc nous avons parlé. J'y ai pensé toute la semaine." Il arqua ses hanches au-dessus du lit pour se retrouver contre Blaine, et Blaine suça sa nuque dans un souffle brusque, essayant de ne pas faire trop de bruit.

"Mais j'ai trouvé une faille dans notre plan," dit Blaine. "Retourne-toi." Kurt se retourna sur son dos, regardant Blaine d'un air narquois. "J'ai juste – j'ai sous-estimé à quel point t'embrasser m'avais manqué," dit Blaine, passant un pouce sur la joue de Kurt.

L'expression de Kurt s'adoucit et il tira sur le t-shirt de Blaine, attirant Blaine au-dessus de lui "Alors embrasse-moi," dit-il simplement, laissant échapper un hoquet surpris contre les lèvres de Blaine quand Blaine fit glisser sa langue dans la bouche de Kurt, rendant le baiser obscène avant même que ça n'ait commencé. Ça faisait peur à Blaine parfois à quel point il avait envie de Kurt – et comment en sept mois, ça n'avais pas diminué d'un poil, ça avait même plutôt augmenté.

"Mon Dieu, Blaine," murmura Kurt en s'écartant pour respirer avant de sceller de nouveau leurs lèvres ensemble. Les mains de Kurt retirèrent rapidement les boutons du haut de Blaine, l'enlevant de ses épaules avant de faire descendre ses doigts jusqu'à la boucle de la ceinture de Blaine. Kurt passa finalement sa main dans son pantalon, appuyant sa main contre la bite de Blaine, et les hanches de Blaine se précipitèrent vers le haut, comme si faire ça rapprocherait immanquablement la main de Kurt. Trois semaines ce n'était pas spectaculairement long - Blaine avait passé beaucoup plus de temps entre des relations – mais il ne pensait pas pouvoir tenir plus longtemps.

"Kurt – j'ai besoin-" murmura doucement Blaine, essayant vraiment de ne pas réveiller le reste de la maison. Il passa sa main entre eux, posant sa paume contre le sexe de Kurt qui était tout aussi dur que le sien, et Kurt acquiesça, ne disant rien même si sa bouche était un peu ouverte.

Blaine enleva son jean et son boxer entièrement et il fit de même avec ceux de Kurt. Blaine le fixa pendant un moment, assimilant l'image de Kurt, essayant de l'imprimer dans sa mémoire comme toutes les autres images qui y étaient déjà de Kurt étendu devant lui, quand Kurt tendit la main pour attraper celle de Blaine. "N'importe quoi, Blaine," murmura-t-il, liant leurs mains et les serrant gentiment. Aussi magnifique qu'était l'offre de Kurt, Blaine ressentait la même chose - il avait pensé à leur coup de fil pendant toute la semaine et c'était ce dont ils avaient tous les deux besoin.

"Tu devrais te retourner," dit Blaine, se penchant de nouveau pour murmurer dans l'oreille de Kurt. "Tu as ce qu'il faut dans la table de nuit ?"

"Tiroir du bas," murmura Kurt, il immobilisa Blaine pour l'embrasser une dernière fois avant de le laisser prendre le lubrifiant et les capotes. Blaine les lâcha sur le côté du lit non occupé, prenant son temps pour embrasser chaque point que ses doigts avaient massé sur le dos de Kurt. Tout comme il l'avait prévu ça ne prit pas longtemps à Kurt pour frémir contre lui, le suppliant sans mot d'aller plus bas.

Blaine rigola doucement contre le creux du dos de Kurt, essayant vraiment de ne pas se laisser aller à son habitude de tout dire à Kurt, tout ce qu'il voulait, sentait, aimait. Kurt grogna quand la langue de Blaine toucha finalement sa cible, Blaine ne perdant pas de temps avant d'entrer sa langue en Kurt. Kurt étrangla un cri dans sa gorge, et murmura juste à moitié, "Plus." Blaine obéit rapidement, remplaçant sa langue par deux doigts, y allant plus vite que d'habitude mais commençant à sentir l'urgence que Kurt ressentait manifestement.

Blaine était reconnaissant envers les oreillers, parce qu'au moment où il entra un troisième doigt, les gémissements de Kurt étaient à la limite de ce qu'il considérait comme silencieux. Mais à ce moment-là il n'en avait rien à faire, retirant ses doigts et écartant l'arrière des cuisses de Kurt avec son autre main avant d'attraper les capotes et le lubrifiant.

Une autre faille dans le plan – les oreillers étouffaient les sons que Kurt faisait mais Blaine n'avait pas un tel luxe. Il mordait ses lèvres pour se faire taire alors qu'il entrait en Kurt, laissant finalement retentir un grognement étouffé une fois qu'il fut entièrement en lui. Les hanches de Blaine firent des va et vient quelques fois, essayant de trouvé un rythme avec celui de Kurt et échouant, il pensait trop à rester silencieux pour vraiment se perdre dedans. Il ralentit un peu, les mouvements de Kurt perdant la synchronisation et Blaine serra la taille de Kurt avant de se retirer de lui.

"Je suis désolé," murmura-t-il, tombant contre les oreillers à côté de Kurt, "J'ai besoin d'être plus proche de toi " Ça prit une seconde à Kurt pour comprendre mais il acquiesça, se soulevant sur ses coudes et demandant, "Comment ?"

"Comme ça," dit Blaine, s'asseyant contre les oreillers et guidant Kurt sur ses cuisses. "Ouais," murmura-t-il à nouveau, embrassant durement Kurt sur la bouche pendant qu'il se mettait en position et oui, c'était ce dont Blaine avait besoin, c'était parfait. Kurt mordit la lèvre inférieure de Blaine alors qu'il remettait entièrement le sexe de Blaine en lui et Blaine hoqueta contre la bouche de Kurt. Alors que Kurt commençait à se lever et retombait de plus en plus vite, les baisers devinrent de plus en plus désordonnés, Blaine embrassant n'importe quel endroit de la peau de Kurt que sa bouche pouvait trouver, épaule, cou, torse...

Blaine réussit à capturer un des tétons de Kurt entre ses dents à un certain moment et Kurt laissa échapper un doux halètement, emmêlant ses doigts aux cheveux de Blaine pour le garder où il était. Blaine jeta un œil vers le haut à travers ses sourcils alors qu'il plaçait des baisers négligés avec sa bouche ouverte à cet endroit, et Kurt scella leurs regards ensemble.

"Oh," murmura Kurt, attrapant le visage de Blaine pour le guider vers sa propre bouche. Kurt jouit fortement, tenant le visage de Blaine contre le sien et Blaine l'embrassa pendant son orgasme, avalant chaque gémissement que Kurt échappait avant de jouir lui-même.

Ils s'arrêtèrent plus longtemps que d'habitude, Blaine entourant la taille de Kurt de ses bras, et Kurt souriant et enlevant les cheveux de Blaine de ses yeux. "T'aime," murmura-t-il avant de se pencher pour embrasser doucement Blaine, une fois sur le front et une sur les lèvres.

Blaine acquiesça avant de répondre, "T'aime aussi," ses yeux commençant à se fermer. Kurt embrassa ses paupières avant de s'enlever d'au-dessus de lui et de retirer la capote, ce dont Blaine lui était reconnaissant parce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment localisé la poubelle quand ils étaient entrés ici. Il se blottit contre Kurt quand celui-ci revint, embrassant machinalement son torse. "Et voilà, ta chambre n'est plus tout public, ça te va ?" demanda Blaine alors que Kurt enroulait ses bras autour de lui.

"Totalement," dit Kurt, soupirant dans les cheveux de Blaine, heureux. "Maintenant dors."

Si quelqu'un les avait entendus la veille, ils n'en parlèrent pas. Blaine se réveilla à dix heures trente face à un Kurt totalement habillé pour la journée, qui l'embrassait doucement sur les bras. "Bonjour," dit-il joyeusement entre deux baisers quand il vit Blaine s'agiter.

"J'suis en vacances," murmura Blaine, mettant un oreiller sur ses yeux pour les cacher du soleil.

"C'est vrai," répondit Kurt, de l'amusement dans la voix. "Carole doit retourner faire quelques courses pour ce soir et j'allais l'accompagner. J'ai pensé que tu voudrais peut être venir avec nous." Il s'arrêta un moment avant d'ajouter, "Si tu veux passer la journée au lit, ça me va, je peux juste pas te rejoindre sans que ça paraisse suspect." Blaine leva précautionneusement l'oreiller de son visage pour voir Kurt lui froncer les sourcils.

"C'est pas amusant dans ce cas," décida Blaine, faisant un peu la moue. Même si le lit de Kurt était chaud et confortable, Blaine ne voulait pas manquer une seule secondes du temps qu'il pourrait passer avec Kurt.

"C'est ce que je pensais," dit Kurt en souriant. "Maintenant, à la douche. Je serai en bas."

* * *

On aurait dit que tout le monde à Lima faisait ses courses le quatre Juillet parce que chaque arrêt prit une éternité. Blaine s'en fichait – il passait du temps avec Kurt après tout, et en passer avec Carole était aussi agréable. Il adorait les regarder débattre à propos de quels légumes ils devraient acheter pour la salade ou de quelle couleur acheter les bougies à la citronnelle. Ils rentrèrent à la maison après quinze heures avec toute leurs marchandises, ce qui ne leur donnait pas beaucoup de temps – les gens étaient sensés arriver à dix-sept heures.

Ils sortirent dans le jardin pour trouver Finn et Burt essayant de trouver comment démarrer le grill. Kurt secoua la tête en faisant demi-tour, laissant Carole continuer son chemin seule. "Ils font ça à chaque fois. Si on y va ils nous impliqueront dans leurs bêtises."

Ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine pour commencer à préparer les plats, Kurt préparant l'assaisonnement pour la salade de pâtes et d'épinards pendant qu'il laissait Blaine faire bouillir de l'eau pour les pâtes. "Est-ce que ton frère vient toujours ?" demanda Kurt en mélangeant de l'huile d'olive et du jus de citron.

"Pas sûr, laisse-moi vérifier," dit Blaine, sortant son téléphone de sa poche. Kurt avait invité Bradley et Josie vu qu'ils vivaient hors de Columbus pour l'été puisque Bradley entrait dans une école de droit dans la ville. Il envoya un sms à son frère et reçut une réponse presque immédiatement. "Ils sont en chemin. Ils espèrent que le canapé est toujours libre pour rester ce soir." Il sourit à Kurt qui lui rendit en acquiesçant, sa langue sortant de sa bouche alors qu'il mélangeait vigoureusement la vinaigrette.

Blaine pensait toujours que c'était bizarre que son frère ait connu Kurt au Lycée – ce qui semblait être il y a une éternité même si ça ne faisait que cinq ans. Il n'en avait pas trop parlé à son frère, voulant respecter l'intimité de Kurt. Rachel et Mercedes avaient des histoires heureuses à raconter, mais il savait que Bradley avait été ami avec Kurt dès son transfert à Dalton et il s'était dit que Kurt lui raconterait l'histoire si elle était assez importante.

"A quoi tu penses ?" demanda Kurt. Blaine leva ses yeux, il fixait les pâtes en train de bouillir, vers Kurt. L'expression de celui-ci était neutre mais en dessous se cachait un masque d'inquiétude.

"A toi," dit Blaine, souriant et s'approchant de Kurt. Il posa une main sur le bras de Kurt pour lui faire arrêter de fouetter sa sauce, se hissant sur la pointe de ses pieds pour embrasser Kurt.

"Tu dis tellement de conneries," dit Kurt ses lèvres sur celles de Blaine, mais il souriait.

"Non," répliqua Blaine, l'embrassant encore et encore, s'arrêtant seulement quand il entendit l'eau des pâtes déborder. Il se précipita vers la casserole et vit Burt dans l'encadrement de la porte, les sourcils levés. Eh bien, maintenant Blaine savait d'où Kurt tenait cette expression.

"Ne fait pas brûler ma maison," fut tout ce que Burt dit avant de se diriger vers le frigo pour prendre les packs de bières et de soda.

* * *

Même s'ils en avaient parlé la veille, Blaine était stupéfait par le nombre d'invités. Ils devaient être au moins quarante à la maison des Hudson-Hummel. La première heure avait été un peu floue, Blaine avait rencontré les collègues et amis de Carole et Burt, les gens plus jeunes n'arrivant pas avant six heures. Blaine rencontra Puck, Sam et Tina et quelques garçons d' OSU qui le reconnurent immédiatement, Blaine réalisa qu'il les avait comme élèves mais il ne se rappelait pas de leurs noms. "Matt, Kyle et Richard," lui dit discrètement Kurt plus tard. "Je ne savais pas qu'ils allaient venir, mais quoique Finn soit en train de leur dire va les faire taire."

Il était toujours très sélectif envers les gens au courant pour eux deux à l'école. Même s'il ne faisait techniquement plus rien de mal à présent, avec pour plan de chercher un job à New York l'année suivante, Blaine ne voulait pas tenter le diable.

Blaine se sentit un peu mieux quand Rachel et Mercedes arrivèrent – des gens qu'il connaissait déjà un peu – et son frère et sa fiancée n'étaient pas loin derrière.

La fête battait son plein dès six heure et demi avec Burt au grill et Finn et Puck bidouillant avec un haut-parleur et un iPod. Des invités dont Blaine avait déjà oublié le nom étaient en train de danser dans l'herbe et à côté de la piscine, et Matt, Kyle et Richard étaient assis avec Tina et Mercedes, leurs jambes nues trempant dans la piscine. Kurt, Bradley, et Josie étaient assis avec Blaine dans quelques une des chaises longues; parlant tous les trois des cours à l'école de droit de Bradley pendant que Blaine regardait les gens faire leurs vies. Puck et Sam étaient en train de tirer une boite de feux d'artifice depuis la cour de devant (probablement illégalement vu ce que Kurt lui avait raconté) et Finn et Rachel parlaient plus fort que la musique.

Quand « Bust A Move » résonna dans les hauts parleurs, la conversation semblait calmée et Blaine saisit le bras de Kurt. "Viens danser avec moi," implora-t-il, faisant la moue quand Kurt rigola en secouant la tête.

"Je suis désolé, Blaine, J'ai des cicatrices à cause de cette chanson. C'était une des premières chansons que Mr. Schue nous a chanté au Glee Club au lycée ... et un homme portant des gilets ne devrait pas râper."

"Tu aimes bien mes gilets," protesta Blaine. "Okay smarty, go to a party, girls are scantily clad and showing body ," chanta-t-il en dansant devant la chaise longue de Kurt, tenant ses mains pour faire bouger leurs bras d'avant en arrière même si Kurt était toujours assis.

"Je maintiens ma déclaration," dit Kurt impassible, les coins de sa bouche se retournant à peine.

"Oh, allez, me fais pas aller là-bas tout seul. Il n'y a que les amis de tes parents qui dansent et je ne suis pas si vieux, peu importe à quel point tu penses le contraire."

"Je viens avec toi, Blaine," dit Josie. "J'ai quitté la conversation il y a un moment." Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et prit sa main. "Les garçons pourront nous rejoindre pour une chanson ou deux."

Blaine se tourna vers Kurt, qui acquiesça simplement et lui fit signe de partir. Une chanson en devint vite six, et au moment où Kurt les rejoignit, la plupart des jeunes invités avaient suivi l'exemple de Blaine et Josie. « Ignition (Remix) » de R. Kelly venait juste de commencer et Blaine attrapa les mains de Kurt, l'emmenant dans leur cercle.

"Est-ce que tu connais toutes les paroles de cette chanson aussi ?" dit Kurt, souriant et faisant une petite danse que Blaine trouvait absolument adorable. Il se fit une note mentale de trouver une boite de nuit à Columbus qui ne soit pas remplie par les étudiants d'OSU pour qu'ils puissent danser pour de vrai.

"Bien sûr," dit Blaine, en fronçant ses yeux. "So baby, gimme that toot toot, and lemme get you that beep beep, running her hands through my fro**-" Blaine s'arrêta pour passer la main dans ses cheveux et Kurt éclata de rire.

"T'es trop," dit-il, attrapant les mains de Blaine, probablement pour l'empêcher de faire encore une de ses danses – qui étaient géniales d'après Blaine. "Tu as bu combien de verres ?" demanda-t-il en rigolant.

"Assez," répondit Blaine, retournant son sourire à Kurt. Il avait déjà pris la résolution de passer au soda après sa dernière bière – il ne voulait pas être totalement bourré devant la famille de Kurt. Mais il ne pouvait pas nier le fait qu'il était agréablement pompette. "En fait j'ai plutôt soif," réalisa-t-il, "Un peu d'eau pourrait m'être utile."

"On devrait aussi manger avant qu'il ne reste rien," fit remarquer Kurt. Ils se dirigèrent vers la table qu'ils avaient installée plus tôt, maintenant recouverte de nourriture, et remplirent leurs assiettes en carton, Kurt prenant une bouteille d'eau pour chacun. Ils retournèrent à leurs chaises longues, mangeant en silence la plupart du temps – Blaine ne réalisant pas à quel point il avait faim avant ce moment. Il jeta un regard autour de lui, regardant de nouveau les gens, et remarqua Finn et Rachel passant par la porte de derrière main dans la main. Il les vit échanger un regard, souriants et Finn bougea sa main pour la poser dans le creux du dos de Rachel. "Kurt. Est-ce que tu penses que ..." commença-t-il, ne sachant pas s'il devait même faire remarquer ça, mais Kurt le fit.

"Beurk, oui. J'ai vécu avec Finn assez longtemps pour savoir ce que veut dire ce visage," répondit Kurt, ayant l'air agacé. "Ils ont déjà fait ce coup deux fois. Ils étaient affreux ensemble."

"La troisième fois c'est la bonne ?" dit Blaine avec espoir, piquant le dernier bout de pâte de sa salade avec sa fourchette.

"Peut-être," admit Kurt, mordant sa lèvre inférieure ce qui indiqua à Blaine qu'il en doutait. "Ils ont tous les deux beaucoup grandi pendant les trois dernières années." Finn se dirigea vers la table où se trouvait la nourriture, laissant Rachel à la porte. Elle le regarda s'en aller puis se tourna pour voir Kurt et Blaine la fixer. Elle avait l'air un peu paniquée, évitant leurs regards et se précipitant vers le côté opposé du jardin.

"Je lui parlerai plus tard," dit Kurt avec un signe de main dédaigneux. "T'as fini ?" Il pointa l'assiette vide de Blaine du doigt, et Blaine acquiesça avant de la lui donner. "Bien. Ils ne tireront surement pas les feux d'artifice avant au moins une heure, tu veux qu'on aille se promener ?" Kurt tendit sa main à Blaine pour l'aider à se relever, lançant leurs assiettes dans la poubelle et emmenant Blaine dans la cour de devant. Ils tournèrent à gauche, une fois qu'ils eurent atteint le trottoir devant la maison et Kurt reprit la main de Blaine. "Désolé, j'avais juste besoin de prendre l'air. Ce qui parait idiot, vu qu'on était dehors mais – j'imagine que je n'avais pas réalisé que mes parents avaient invité tant de gens."

"Ne t'excuse pas," dit Blaine, se penchant vers Kurt pour essayer de l'embrasser pendant qu'ils marchaient mais loupant son coup, enfin il avait quand même atteint le coin de ses lèvres. Il savait qu'il n'aurait certainement pas du, Lima était comme Westerville, même si ça faisait onze ans que le bal Sadie Hawkins s'était déroulé, les choses n'avaient pas changé, n'est-ce pas ? Il sourit tristement et serra la main de Kurt marchant en silence sans la lâcher.

"Tu as été inhabituellement silencieux ces derniers jours," dit finalement Kurt alors qu'ils tournaient dans un cul-de-sac, atteignant une impasse. Ils firent demi-tour et retournèrent vers la maison de Kurt avant que Blaine ne parle.

"J'imagine que Bradley a parlé de New York à Ben et il a fait le grand frère protecteur jeudi soir, pour s'assurer que je réfléchissais bien." Kurt fronça un peu les sourcils, et Blaine put voir son visage devenir blanc, comme s'il se préparait pour quelque chose, quelque chose de mauvais. Blaine soupira. "Je n'ai pas changé d'avis, Kurt, pas d'un poil." Le visage de Kurt se détendit un peu et il continua. "Ben pensait que c'était juste un flirt, un truc pour me remettre sur pied après ma rupture, il n'avait pas – il n'avait pas réalisé que c'était réel."

Kurt serra sa main et parla enfin "Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?"

"Je lui ait dit que ce n'était pas parce qu'on avait de formidables parties de jambes en l'air que ça ne voulait pas dire que je ne veux pas passé le reste de ma vie avec toi," dit Blaine, souriant grandement et sentant sa main être tirée. Il regarda Kurt, qui s'était arrêté dans ses pas.

"Répète ta dernière phrase," dit Kurt, sa voix un peu tremblante. Blaine se retourna pour lui faire face et vit ses yeux briller sous les lumières des réverbères. Kurt enroula ses bras autour du cou de Blaine et Blaine murmura, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres de celles de Kurt.

"Kurt Hummel, je m'en fiche si l'université découvre notre relation et qu'il me renvoie et que j'aie à vivre dans une boite à chaussures avec toi à New York, je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi." Sa voix se brisa à cause de l'émotion à la fin de sa phrase, mais il sourit quoi qu'il en soit et Kurt le tira vers lui pour l'embrasser, sans hésiter pour passer sa langue entre les lèvres de Blaine et soudainement ils étaient en train de se rouler des pelles devant la maison d'un total étranger à deux rues de la maison de Kurt.

"Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement," murmura Kurt quand ils se séparèrent, posant son front contre celui de Blaine.

Ils retournèrent chez Kurt pour voir les feux d'artifice illégaux de Puck et cette nuit quand ils firent l'amour dans l'ancienne chambre de Kurt c'était le total opposé de la veille, doucement et silencieusement, parce qu'ils s'étaient déjà dit tout ce qu'ils avaient besoin de se dire.

* * *

Blaine regardait depuis le perron, une tasse de café en main pendant que Kurt disait au revoir à Bradley et Josie le lendemain matin. Il était appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte quand Burt arriva derrière lui, sa propre tasse en main.

"Merci beaucoup de nous avoir laissé rester ce week-end Bradley, Josie et moi, Burt" dit Blaine, se retournant pour lui faire face. Blaine ne partait pas avant le lendemain matin, mais le moment lui semblait bien choisi pour lui dire ça.

Burt haussa les épaules. "Comme je l'ai dit à Kurt, ça me manque de ne pas l'avoir à la maison. Si ça inclus qu'il vous emmène ici avec lui alors c'est un bon compromis." Burt rencontra les yeux de Blaine et les siens scintillaient un peu. Une autre chose qu'il pouvait rajouter à la liste des choses que Kurt avait héritées de son père.

"Je suis content que tu ailles avec lui l'année prochaine," dit Burt après un moment, posant une main sur l'épaule de Blaine. "J'ai vu comment tu le regardais. Il mérite d'être avec quelqu'un qui l'aime comme ça."

Maintenant Blaine commençait à se sentir un peu estomaqué. Non seulement le père de Kurt l'appréciait mais il approuvait son déménagement avec Kurt à New York. "Il le mérite vraiment, vous avez élevé un magnifique fils."

Burt rigola un peu. "En plus, ça aide que ta famille soit dans le coin," blagua-t-il après une pause. "Ça sera beaucoup plus facile de le faire revenir ici pour nous voir." Burt serra une dernière fois l'épaule de Blaine dans sa main avant de se retourner et de retourner à l'intérieur. Bradley et Josie finirent enfin leur conversation avec Kurt et montèrent dans la voiture de Bradley. Blaine leur fit signe de la main alors qu'ils partaient de l'allée.

Une fois que la voiture fut assez loin pour ne plus être vue, Kurt se retourna et marcha vers Blaine. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" demanda-t-il sûrement parce que les yeux de Blaine étaient toujours un peu larmoyants.

"Absolument rien," répondit Blaine, souriant et le tirant à l'intérieur. Blaine disait absolument vrai – il n'était pas sûr de comment la vie pourrait être encore mieux.

* * *

"Alors, est-ce que tu as passé un bon week-end ?" demanda Kurt plus tard cette nuit-là alors qu'ils étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre dans le hamac accroché près de la piscine. Il était tard, Burt et Carole étaient déjà couchés et Finn passait la nuit chez Puck (mais Kurt avait des raisons de penser qu'il était plutôt chez Rachel mais il ne voulait pas être indiscret).

"J'ai passé un excellent weekend," répondit Blaine, prenant la main de Kurt dans la sienne en souriant. Blaine savait qu'ils devraient bientôt aller se coucher eux aussi, mais il ne voulait pas que la journée se finisse déjà. Dans la matinée, Kurt devrait aller travailler au magasin et lui aurait à retourner à Columbus et directement au campus. La nuit était chaude et venteuse et le hamac était un peu trop petit pour deux personnes, alors Blaine était serré étroitement contre les côtes de Kurt, de temps en temps l'un d'eux se penchait vers l'autre pour l'embrasser paresseusement. "Même si je n'ai pas vraiment eut l'occasion de tester la piscine," dit-il en rigolant un peu.

"Moi non plus - quoi, me regarde pas comme ça ! Le soleil c'est pas trop mon truc," protesta Kurt face à la bouche ouverte de Blaine.

"Kurt, tu es là depuis trois semaines," fit remarquer Blaine, rigolant et se retournant dans le hamac pour lui faire face, ce qui n'était pas très simple.

"Oui, et ?" dit Kurt impassible avant de relaxer un peu son expression. "J'ai besoin d'un nouveau maillot de bain et je ne suis pas encore allé en acheter un. Tous les autres l'ont testée. Ça ira ?" Il rencontra les yeux de Blaine, s'arrêtant un moment avant de dire, "Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ?"

Blaine pointa un doigt sur le torse de Kurt en signe d'accusation. "Tu ne vas pas l'utiliser de tout l'été n'est-ce pas ? Et je ne serai pas là pour t'y obliger."

"Le soleil, Blaine. C'est cette grosse balle orange qui brûle dans le ciel tous les jours." Kurt fixa Blaine en retour un moment avant que ce dernier ne fit un mouvement pour sortir du hamac, ce qui aboutit à un emmêlement de jambes et de bras. "Blaine ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" Les yeux de Kurt eurent l'air un peu incertains pendant un moment, comme s'il n'était pas sûr que Blaine n'allait pas le jeter dedans.

"Le soleil est couché pour le moment," répondit Blaine en chantonnant, bougeant pour déboutonner son jean. "Je vais aller nager. Tu es plus que le bienvenu si tu veux me rejoindre mais je ne vais pas te forcer."

"Ton maillot est à l'intérieur," dit sèchement Kurt alors que Blaine enlevait son haut, se retrouvant seulement en boxer. Blaine frissonna et s'en débarrassa aussi avant de courir et de se jeter dans la piscine. Il aurait juré avoir entendu Kurt murmurer, "Oh mon Dieu," quand il le fit.

Blaine sortit la tête de l'eau pour respirer et nagea jusqu'au bord, croisant ses bras sur le sol du côté où se trouvait Kurt, toujours dans le hamac. "Tu sais que tu veux me rejoindre," dit Blaine, continuant de parler avec sa voix espiègle. "L'eau n'est pas du tout froide," ajouta-t-il, ce qui était un peu un mensonge – mais c'était rafraichissant. Kurt continua juste à le fixer comme s'il était fou, ce qui n'était pas totalement faux (Blaine était nu dans la piscine des parents de son petit ami et il était un peu trop vieux pour faire ce genre de choses).

"Je ferai en sorte que tu ne le regrettes pas ," dit Blaine avant de se pousser avec ses pieds pour plonger vers l'arrière, nageant jusqu'à l'autre côté de la piscine. Quand il retourna à la surface pour respirer de nouveau, il vit que Kurt avait bougé du hamac et était maintenant au bord de la piscine. Mais toujours totalement habillé.

"Je pèse le pour et le contre," dit Kurt à la question informulée de Blaine. Blaine nagea pour retourner du côté où Kurt était et il tendit sa main vers la jambe de Kurt mais celui-ci se recula avant qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre. "Mon Dieu, tu es incorrigible," murmura Kurt, mais il commença à déboutonner sa chemise, la pliant et la posant proprement au sol. "En fait, laisse-moi courir jusqu'à la cabane pour aller nous chercher des serviettes, il y en a juste à l'entrée." Blaine regarda Kurt se diriger vers la cabane et entrer dedans pendant seulement une minute, revenant avec deux serviettes moelleuses. Blaine nagea machinalement pendant un moment alors que Kurt se déshabillait, ne voulant pas fixer Kurt de risque de le faire se dégonfler.

"Essaye de pas trop mouiller mes cheveux," l'avertit Kurt, descendant précautionneusement les escaliers du côté le moins profond de la piscine. Blaine sourit et nagea pour le rejoindre.

"Kurt Hummel, est-ce que vous avez peur ?" demanda Blaine incrédule, prenant sa main une fois qu'il fut assez près.

"Non, j'n'apprécie juste pas de me sentir comme un rat mouillé," protesta Kurt pendant que Blaine l'emmenait de plus en plus profondément dans l'eau "Et c'est définitivement froid."

"Je vais te réchauffer," dit Blaine en souriant alors que Kurt mordait sa lèvre pour arrêter de sourire et il secoua la tête.

"Certains jours je me demande pourquoi je suis amoureux de toi," le taquina Kurt, s'appuyant contre le bord de la piscine.

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi non plus, mais je suis heureux que tu le sois," dit Blaine, sa voix devenant soudainement rauque pendant qu'il nageait devant Kurt, se tenant sur le sol de la piscine et bougeant afin que leurs torses se touchent.

"Moi aussi," admit doucement Kurt avant que Blaine ne presse ses lèvres contre celles de Kurt, lui enroula instantanément ses bras autour du cou de Blaine et glissa sa langue dans sa bouche. Blaine gémit contre les lèvres de Kurt alors que leurs langues bougeaient ensemble, Kurt tirant la lèvre inférieure de Blaine entre ses dents, ce qui excitait toujours Blaine. Après seulement quelques minutes à s'embrasser, Blaine était déjà dur, roulant ses hanches contre Kurt, leurs sexes se frottant ensemble, glissant sans effort l'un contre l'autre dans l'eau.

C'était au tour de Kurt de gémir dans la bouche de Blaine, bougeant ses mains jusqu'à ses hanches, le tirant encore plus près. Blaine se laissa faire, souriant contre sa bouche et obtenant d'autres gémissements de la part de Kurt. "Mon Dieu, t'es tellement bon, Blaine," murmura Kurt dans l'oreille de Blaine pendant que celui-ci mordillait son lobe d'oreille puis sa mâchoire, la peau de Kurt avait le goût du chlore où elle était mouillée. Blaine rigola contre le cou de Kurt , le suçant, pas assez fort pour y laisser un bleu, avant de s'écarter un peu pour passer une main entre eux, l'enroulant autour du sexe de Kurt et commençant à faire de lents mouvements de va et vient, allant finalement de plus en plus vite alors que la respiration de Kurt devenait de plus en plus rapide et laborieuse.

"Blaine," murmura Kurt, en fermant les yeux alors que Blaine passait son pouce sur le gland de son sexe, Blaine se penchant pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de Kurt pour qu'il ne crie pas quand il jouirait. L'orgasme de Kurt n'était pas loin d'arriver, Blaine sentit Kurt se contracter sous ses doigts et frissonner contre lui. Blaine lâcha le sexe de Kurt quand ses hanches se reculèrent un peu.

Blaine remua un peu sa main dans l'eau et sourit avant d'embrasser chastement Kurt sur la bouche. "Tu vois, nettoyage facile," dit-il avant d'embrasser Kurt une nouvelle fois et que Kurt ne grogne d'exaspération.

"T'as ruiné mon extase post-orgasmique," se plaignit Kurt, Blaine lui coupa la parole d'un baiser, plus obscène que chaste cette fois. "Au moins tu as le bon réflexe de me distraire avec ta bouche," murmura-t-il contre les lèvres de Blaine quand ils se séparèrent. "Je pense que pour ça je vais te faire attendre jusqu'à ce qu'on soit en haut."

"Ça me convient," dit Blaine, se demandant s'il pourrait convaincre Kurt de prendre une douche avec lui. "Donne-moi juste une minute, je suis bien là," ajouta-t-il, souriant et reposant sa tête contre l'épaule de Kurt.

"Tu te sens bien en bandant comme ça ? Tu penses avec ton cerveau alors que tu es excité ? Alerte la presse, je ne pensais pas que c'était possible." Kurt sourit d'un air satisfait et Blaine mordilla la clavicule de Kurt pour se venger, le faisant crier. "Est-ce que tu veux en parler ?" demanda Kurt, sérieux pour la première fois de la nuit.

"C'est juste – trois semaines," dit Blaine, après demain il ne verrait plus Kurt pendant trois semaines, jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne à Columbus pour le week-end.

"C'est ça, encore trois semaine et je serai tout à toi pour le week-end, et puis encore trois semaine et je serai de retour à la maison pour de bon." Les yeux de Kurt s'ouvrirent grands alors qu'il plaçait distraitement des bisous sur l'épaule de Blaine.

"Ouais. Encore six semaines avant que tu ne sois de retour à Columbus pour le reste de l'année." Blaine sourit et Kurt arrêta d'embrasser son épaule, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

"Non, je voulais dire à la maison avec toi et Brady," dit Kurt, ses yeux brillants à la lumière de la lune. "Où j'espère rester pour très longtemps."

"Moi aussi," répondit doucement Blaine, sa voix remplie d'émotion. Il se blottit contre le cou de Kurt avant de murmurer de nouveau les mots contre son cou. "Moi aussi."

* * *

* Toi aussi instruis-toi, comme moi, cher lecteur et apprends que Dublin n'est pas seulement une ville en Irlande ! C'est aussi une banlieue de Colombus, Ohio !

** Pour mieux comprendre le geste de Blaine voilà la traductions des paroles : _Alors bébé donne-moi ce je te donnerai ce beep-beep .Ses doigts qui caressent mon afro_ .


	7. Respire & Ecoute

Notes de la traductrice : Encore de gros gros mercis pour tous vos follows, favorites et surtout vos reviews (pour n'en citer que quelques-unes : Sekai-GDL; Milouzeuh; Klainkisses.. Et tous les autres que j'adore tout autant !) Ça fait vraiment chaud au cœur et ça motive beaucoup pour continuer la traduction dès que je peux. Bonne nouvelle pour vous avec un peu de chance vous aurez la fin de la fiction d'ici 2 ou 3 mois. Sur ce, bonne lecture!

PS : l'auteur de cette fiction a apparemment fait plein de petit OS parallèles à l'histoire, pour que je les traduise tout dépend de vous ;-)

* * *

Kurt avait survécu à l'été. Neuf semaines à Lima l'avaient laissé avec un bon sentiment de 'Je me rappellerai de ces super moments' et pas 'c'était le plus long putain d'été de toute ma vie.'

Enfin, presque survécu. Il était actuellement bloqué dans les bouchons sur l'A33 en direction de Columbus. Les voitures étaient immobiles et Kurt avait deviné qu'il devait y avoir une sorte d'horrible accident à quelques kilomètres de là sur l'autoroute. Rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé s'il était parti à temps.

Il avait accepté de passer la matinée au garage, juste pour finir de mettre de l'ordre dans ses affaires, et puis tous les employés avaient insisté pour l'emmener déjeuner une dernière fois avec eux. La plupart d'entre eux travaillaient pour Burt depuis que Kurt était enfant, alors ils en étaient venus ,sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, à se raconter souvenirs après souvenirs, et Burt était ravi, alors comment Kurt aurait-il pu dire non ?

Puis, au moment où il retourna à la maison pour prendre une douche et faire ses bagages, il réalisa qu'il allait repartir avec un peu plus de choses dans ses bagages que quand il était arrivé, et à l'heure où il eut fini de remplir sa Navigator à ras bord, Carole était rentrée et en train de faire le dîner, et il aurait tout intérêt à rester au lieu de s'arrêter dans un fast food sur la route, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors, à dix heures le dimanche soir, Kurt était toujours à une heure de Columbus dans une voiture qui ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Il avait appelé Blaine plusieurs fois pendant la journée, son dernier coup de fil avait été quand il avait quitté Lima, et il sursauta en s'accrochant au volant quand son téléphone sonna depuis le siège passager où il l'avait posé.

"T'es coincé dans cet accident, c'est ça?" dit Blaine, dès que Kurt décrocha. "Ils en parlent aux infos."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" demanda Kurt, jetant un coup d'œil par sa fenêtre juste pour voir des rangées de feux de stop. "Parce que tout ce que je sais c'est qu'on n'a pas bougé depuis trente minutes. Ugh, si seulement j'étais parti à l'heure," geignit-il, se sentant un peu coupable parce qu'il savait que Blaine mourait d'impatience de le voir.

"Hey, T'inquiète pas pour ça. Ce genre de choses arrive. Que sont quelques heures quand je peux t'avoir près de moi pour le reste de l'année ?" Kurt savait que Blaine souriait à son ton (et au _heureusement_ non prononcé ) et il marquait un point.

"Tu as raison, aujourd'hui a juste été … une longue journée," dit Kurt en soupirant. "Je suis juste fatigué et j'en ai marre et on doit tous les deux aller bosser demain matin."

"Je sais," une pointe de déception pouvait s'entendre dans la voix de Blaine et le cœur de Kurt rata un battement. C'était stupide, _stupide_, la journée avait été tellement longue rajoutée à toutes ces si longues semaines. "Hey, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne rentres pas juste chez toi pour aller te coucher et on se verra demain après-midi ? Tu travailles jusqu'à deux heures, c'est ça ? Je vais passer toute ma journée dans mon bureau pour finir de noter les devoirs que j'avais donnés cet été, je ferai en sorte d'avoir fini d'ici là."

La déception n'était plus dans sa voix, et Kurt savait que c'était probablement pour le meilleur. Il soupira encore, reposant sa tête contre le verre froid de sa fenêtre "T'as sûrement raison," dit Kurt, essayant de ne pas avoir l'air encore plus contrarié par sa journée qu'il ne l'était déjà. "C'est juste ... que je venais juste de réaliser que je ne serais pas là l'été prochain."

"T'as changé d'avis ?" demanda Blaine, même s'ils connaissaient déjà tous les deux la réponse.

"Jamais," dit Kurt avec un rire. "C'est juste que ça me semble bizarrement final. Je pense que Carole et mon père avaient les larmes aux yeux alors que je prenais la route."

"Maintenant que tu m'as dit ça, je vais insister pour que tu leur rendes visite souvent avant qu'on parte," le taquina Blaine, et mon Dieu, il manquait à Kurt. Bien sûr, il l'avait vu il y avait seulement trois semaines de ça, mais malheureusement son week-end à Columbus avait été un peu une course avec tous ses plans et Kurt avait l'impression qu'il n'avait presque pas vu Blaine. Blaine brisa finalement le silence, Kurt retournant soudainement à la conversation. "Rentre chez toi et repose toi. Ça ira, promis."

Kurt mordilla sa lèvre sans y penser. Il détestait ne pas voir Blaine, mais à ce train-là il serait probablement minuit passé quand il arriverait puisque les voitures ne bougeaient toujours pas. Il hésita encore un moment avant de dire, "Okay, mais si t'as pas fini à deux heures, je débarque dans ton bureau et je t'en fais sortir en te traînant par les pieds."

"Ça marche," dit Blaine entre deux éclats de rire. "Fais attention sur la route, Kurt."

Blaine avait dû être le coup de chance donc Kurt avait besoin, parce qu'il n'en était même pas à un quart de sa playlist ''Broadway'' que les voitures recommencèrent à bouger. Il serait toujours tard quand il arriverait à Columbus – après onze heures – mais enfin rouler à nouveau revigora Kurt et il se sentait soudainement moins fatigué que ce qu'il pensait.

Il se gara dans la rue de Blaine, la lumière du réverbère au bout de la rue vacillant comme elle l'avait toujours fait, et il semblait que rien n'avait changé. Kurt s'assit dans l'allée de la maison pendant un moment, essayant de décider s'il devait ou non prendre son sac pour la nuit , mais il finit par laisser son sac en se grondant d'avoir pris tellement de temps. Avec toutes les affaires qu'il avait laissées là dans le passé ça pourrait le faire.

Kurt essaya d'être silencieux alors qu'il passait la porte, ne voulant pas réveiller Blaine. Il vit les oreilles de Brady se relever alors qu'il passait devant son panier dans le salon et il se baissa pour lui faire une caresse pour qu'il n'aboie pas. Brady était content de voir Kurt, sa queue battait l'air énergiquement. Kurt espérait que Blaine serait tout aussi content.

Une fois Brady calmé, Kurt enleva ses chaussures, les laissant à la porte d'entrée et se dirigea dans la chambre pour y trouver Blaine endormi et vautré de tout son long dans le lit .Kurt sourit à cette vision, se rapprochant pour embrasser le front de Blaine et remettre une de ses boucles derrière son oreille. Blaine s'agita un peu pendant que Kurt pliait son jean et son t-shirt et au moment où Kurt se glissa sous les couvertures, Blaine murmura, "Est-ce que je rêve ?"

"Nan," dit Kurt, incapable de cacher son sourire alors qu'il se serrait contre Blaine. Les yeux de celui-ci étaient toujours à moitié fermés, mais il sourit et soupira de contentement, tirant Kurt à lui et passant une jambe au-dessus de lui pour le garder là. "Tu me laisses plus partir ?" le taquina doucement Kurt avant de fermer l'espace entre eux et d'embrasser Blaine.

"Jamais," murmura Blaine quand ils se séparèrent, embrassant encore une fois Kurt. "Mais je t'avais dit de rentrer chez toi."

Kurt n'hésita pas une seconde avant de répondre "C'est ce que j'ai fait."

* * *

L'anniversaire de Kurt tomba pendant le week-end de la fête du travail* comme souvent, et même si Blaine avait beaucoup insisté pour qu'ils aillent quelque part comme ils l'avaient fait pour son anniversaire, juste avant que les horaires scolaires de dingues ne reprennent, l'idée de voyager pendant le week-end n'était pas vraiment sur la liste des priorités de Kurt. En fait ne pas quitter la maison de Blaine pendant le long week-end semblait le cadeau parfait, d'après Kurt, surtout après avoir été loin pendant si longtemps. Dimanche était le jour même de son anniversaire. Ils avaient fait la grasse mat' et Blaine avait cuisiné le brunch et le dîner pour eux tout seuls. Kurt était assis à la table de la cuisine, regardant Blaine débarrasser avant qu'ils ne passent au dessert, quand son téléphone vibra à cause d'un sms de Finn.

_Hey mec, joyeux anniv! T'as prévu de vnir ce soir ? J'ai ton kdo._

Kurt essaya de ne pas rire face au langage de son demi-frère pendant qu'il écrivait une réponse. _Merci! Je ne l'avais pas prévu, tu me donneras mon cadeau mardi ?_ Il reposa son téléphone sur la table, regardant comment les verres peints qu'il avait achetés pour Blaine à Montréal capturaient toute la lumière du coucher de soleil et la renvoyaient dans la cuisine. Le visage de Blaine était éclairé par un rayon jaune doré, lui donnant l'air encore plus bronzé que d'habitude.

Le portable de Kurt vibra une nouvelle fois, brisant sa concentration – et se concentrer sur Blaine était plutôt important. _Uh il peut pas vraiment attendre jusque-là, y a pas moyen qu'tu passes ce soir ?_

Kurt était sur un petit nuage avec le vin qu'il avait bu pendant le dîner (et, s'il était totalement honnête, il avait bu toute la journée parce que Blaine leur avait fait des mimosas** avec le brunch – hey, on passe la barre des vingt-deux ans qu'une fois dans sa vie). Maintenant ça commençait à lui monter à la tête. Il bougea jusqu'au canapé dans le salon, sa tête reposée contre l'accoudoir. Il se dit qu'il devrait abandonner les sms et plutôt appeler Finn directement.

"Hey Kurt!" s'exclama Finn quand il décrocha, ayant l'air un peu nerveux.

"Qu'est-ce qui est si important pour que j'ai à passer ce soir, Finn ?" dit directement Kurt.

"Uh, eh bien, tu vois," bégaya Finn et Kurt pouvait entendre des bruissements à l'arrière-plan, comme si quelqu'un lui retirait le téléphone des mains.

"Kurt! Encore Joyeux Anniversaire!" C'était Rachel. Qu'est-ce que Rachel foutait en Ohio ? Elle était retournée à New York il y avait un mois. Elle lui avait envoyé un sms ce matin et ne lui avait absolument pas dit qu'elle était en ville.

"Rachel," dit Kurt, aussi sévèrement qu'il le pouvait, ce qui n'était pas tellement une réussite – parce que, eh bien, _le vin_. "Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, bordel ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous chez moi ?"

"Je fais partie de ta surprise !" s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement. "Finn était supposé envoyer un sms à Blaine pour qu'il t'emmène ici … mais le temps nous a filé entre les mains …"

"Rachel Berry, arrête-toi maintenant. Je ferai tout ce que tu veux, mais _stop_."

Il soupira. Entendre Rachel parler de sa présumée vie sexuelle avec Finn _n_'était _pas_ sur l'agenda du jour. Pas qu'il ne soit pas reconnaissant de la pensée de Finn peu importe ce qu'était son cadeau, il voulait juste passer la journée _seul _avec son copain. Est-ce qu'il n'avait pas rendu ça assez clair ? Est-ce que c'était trop demander ?

Rachel fit un très fort 'euh-euhm' avant de continuer. "Soit là dans une heure, pas une minute avant."

"Rachel, aucun de nous deux n'est en état de conduire." Il y eut un silence comme s'il n'avait pas considérer la possibilité et Kurt soupira. "Okay, okay, c'est seulement à quelques rues, on marchera. A dans une heure."

"C'était pour quoi?" demanda Blaine, se laissant tomber dans le canapé. Kurt se baissa pour le tiré à lui, jusqu'à ce que Blaine soit sur son torse.

"Je déteste mes amis," déclara Kurt. Il lâcha les bras de Blaine et enroula les siens autour du cou de Blaine. "Je pensais que j'avais été clair en disant que je ne voulais rien faire pour mon anniversaire. Je m'en fiche si je suis égoïste, c'est _mon anniversaire._"

Les doigts de Blaine traçaient des dessins sur le torse de Kurt, à travers le fin t-shirt qu'il avait pris dans la penderie de Blaine plus tôt. Il avait apporté le sien, mais il savait que Blaine avait en quelque sorte des frissons quand Kurt portait ses vêtements. Il lui avait aussi emprunté un pantalon de jogging et c'était la tenue d'anniversaire la plus indigne que quelqu'un puisse porter.

Il adorait ça.

"C'est pas du tout égoïste," dit finalement Blaine, arrêtant le mouvement de ses mains. "Mais je suis sûr qu'ils partaient d'une bonne intention."

"J'en suis sûr," répondit Kurt, même si son ton indiquait le contraire. "Finn veut qu'on soit là- bas dans une heure. Rachel est là. Ils ont un cadeau pour moi. Je ne veux même pas penser à ce que c'est."

Blaine le fixa pendant ce qui lui sembla une éternité avant de reprendre la parole. "Eh bien, on a une heure," dit Blaine, d'une voix espiègle en passant son pouce sous la ceinture du pantalon de Kurt. Il le descendit un peu pour exposer le sexe de Kurt, et qu'est-ce que faisait Blaine ? Ils n'avaient pas le temps pour ça.

"On a effectivement une heure, mais on doit avoir l'air présentable pour voir des autres gens, ce qui veut dire reprendre une douche et enfiler des vrais vêtements – et, _oh_." Blaine s'était mis ''au travail ', prenant entièrement le sexe de Kurt en bouche sans prendre la peine de le prévenir. Il n'était même pas dur, mais il pouvait sentir que Blaine faisait tout son possible pour que ce soit le cas. "Blaine," le réprimanda Kurt, tirant un peu sur ses cheveux pour essayer de l'arrêter même s'il ne le voulait vraiment pas.

"On sera en retard," répondit Blaine, sa voix devenant presque un grognement, et okay, Kurt n'avait pas besoin de plus pour être convaincu.

Une heure et vingt minutes plus tard, Kurt envoyait un sms à Rachel pour lui dire qu'ils arrivaient. Le retour jusqu'à chez Kurt était plus rapide que dans son souvenir, et ils avaient emmené Brady avec eux puisqu'ils ne lui avaient pas fait faire une vraie promenade de la journée. "Tu penses que c'est quoi ? Ton cadeau, je veux dire." demanda Blaine alors qu'ils tournaient dans la rue de la maison de Kurt.

"J'en sais rien," admit Kurt. "J'arrive pas à penser à quelque chose qui ''puisse pas attendre'. A par une surprise party, mais je doute qu'ils fassent ça. Enfin, je pense pas qu'ils soient capables de préparer ça sans le révéler, quoi qu'il en soit."

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'il te ferait une surprise party ?" demanda Blaine alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient pour laisser Brady renifler un arbre.

"Quand c'était ton anniversaire, je me rappelle avoir dit à Finn que ta famille venait pour te faire une sorte de surprise party, et il m'a rappelé que je lui en avait préparé une quand il a eu dix-neuf ans. C'était notre première année juste tous les deux et il était dans une mauvaise passe et je sais que ça signifie beaucoup pour lui. Il a répondu qu'il devrait m'en faire une un de ces jours," dit Kurt, rigolant au souvenir. "C'était il y a sept mois, je me doute qu'il s'en rappelle."

Finn s'en serait peut être rappelé.

Kurt utilisa ses clés pour ouvrir la porte quand ils arrivèrent à la maison et Blaine retira sa laisse à Brady. "Ok, ça y est, on est là. C'est la faute à Blaine si on est en retard." Le ton de Kurt était beaucoup plus insolent qu'il ne l'aurait été normalement, mais il s'était dit que Rachel méritait une petite vengeance pour plus tôt.

"Je suis plutôt sûr que tu t'en _plaignais_ pas à ce moment-là," protesta Blaine en rigolant, Kurt rigolant avec lui. Peut-être étaient-ils tous les deux toujours un peu bourrés ? Blaine pinça le bras de Kurt, Kurt le repoussant quand ils réalisèrent tous les deux qu'il faisait sombre dans la maison. "Hey, pourquoi est-ce que les lampes sont éteintes ? Où est-ce qu'ils sont ?"

Kurt tâtonna pour trouver l'interrupteur et l'alluma pour découvrir cinquante personnes entassés dans son salon. Tous du département musicale d'OSU, plus Santana, Rachel, et Mercedes et d'autres proches. C'était comme si Finn avait préparé une fête d'au revoir avant qu'il ne déménage au printemps – _tout le monde_ était là. "Surprise ?" dit Liz, soufflant dans une langue de belle-mère alors que tout le monde apparut, choqué en fixant juste Kurt et Blaine dans le hall.

Kurt détourna son regard de la foule pour le diriger sur Blaine, qui ressemblait vraiment à un cerf pris dans les feux d'une voiture. Presque tous ceux qui étaient devant eux faisaient partie des classes de Blaine ce trimestre et la seule personne qui savait que Kurt et Blaine sortaient ensemble était Liz et ceux qui étaient venus à la fête du 4 Juillet. Avec l'imminente recherche de travail à New York pour Blaine, ils ne voulaient pas de problèmes, alors Kurt avait continuellement changé de sujet chaque fois que quelqu'un lui demandait avec qu'il sortait.

Ça n'avait pas été trop dur, vu qu'il avait passé tout l'été à Lima, et Kurt savait qu'il devrait mettre plus de gens au courant pendant ce trimestre. Mais il n'avait pas prévu de le dire à tous ceux qu'il connaissait. D'un seul coup. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'ils ne viennent pas lui poser des questions, pas avec tous les murmures qui avaient éclaté quand Kurt et Blaine avaient passé la porte d'entrée. Putain.

Kurt se racla bruyamment la gorge et se tourna de nouveau vers la foule. "Okay, alors vous connaissez tous Dr. Anderson. Ce soir, il est juste Blaine, et vous n'allez _pas_ rendre ça bizarre. Ce sera votre cadeau pour moi, okay ?"

Il y eut des murmures et des acquiescements et Finn racla lui aussi sa gorge. "Uh, il y a des boissons dehors dans le jardin si quelqu'un a besoin de prendre l'air. Joyeux Anniversaire Kurt!" cria-t-il avant de se diriger tout droit vers la porte fenêtre, Rachel le suivit rapidement en ayant l'air mortifié.

"Je vais les tuer tous les deux," murmura Kurt alors que Liz les rejoignait, leurs refourguant des boissons froides.

"Je te tiendrai tes boutons de manchette, homme du jour," déclara-t-elle, lui claquant une bise sur la joue. "Et je suis _vraiment désolée_, je m'étais dit que Finn te mettrait au courant," ajouta-t-elle, faisant la grimace tout en regardant dans la direction de Blaine.

"Ça aurait été sympa," dit Blaine, avalant rapidement sa boisson. Blaine avait toujours l'air un peu paniqué.

Kurt fixa son regard à celui de Blaine, prenant le verre de sa main et le passant à Liz. "Liz, je pense que Blaine a besoin d'un autre verre, tu peux aller en chercher un pendant que je lui parle une minute ?" Une fois Liz partie, Kurt frotta le bras de Blaine de manière réconfortante. "Blaine, chéri. Respire."

"Je suis désolé," répondit Blaine, rigolant nerveusement. "C'est même pas – c'est – je viens juste de dire à une bonne majorité de mes élèves que je couche avec toi." Il passa une main dans ses cheveux puis la mit sur sa hanche avec sa jumelle, et fixa le sol.

"Blaine, ça va. Toutes les personnes présentes dans cette pièce savent à quel point je peux être un putain de rancunier. Ils vont pas risquer mon courroux." Blaine sourit. Du progrès. "Tout ira bien. A moins que tu aies changé d'avis, tu sais." Kurt savait que ce n'était pas le cas, mais il savait aussi que ça ferait partir la trouille de Blaine.

"Non, bien sûr que non," dit soudainement Blaine, relevant la tête pour regarder à nouveau Kurt. "Kurt, tu sais que c'est pour le long terme, non ?"

"Je vérifiais juste," répondit Kurt, souriant à s'en fendre les lèvres pour que Blaine sache qu'il le taquinait. "Maintenant, viens, allons te rendre assez soûl pour que tu oublie tout de cette conversation, et si ça rate, les cours ne recommencent pas avant encore deux semaines."

"Je t'aime tellement en ce moment," dit Blaine, son expression plus que sincère, et Kurt ne put s'en empêcher, il devait l'embrasser, ici et maintenant, dans l'entrée devant la moitié des invités. Il put entendre quelques acclamations derrière lui quand ses lèvres touchèrent celles de Blaine, et s'il n'avait pas eu un verre dans la main il leur aurait fait signe de se taire pour faire bonne mesure.

* * *

"Blaine, c'est pas que je n'apprécie pas ce que tu fais, mais tu devrais peut-être arrêter si tu veux pas arriver en retard," dit Kurt en soupirant. Blaine était en train de frotter son nez contre le cou de Kurt, tout en posant de lents et doux baisers sur les endroits que sa bouche pouvait atteindre, sa barbe repoussante grattant la peau de Kurt. Même si Kurt aurait adoré passer une journée à ne rien faire au lit, on était dimanche, et comme la plupart des dimanches, c'était le jour d'Oncle Blaine. Blaine passait habituellement la journée avec ses neveux et Kurt en profitait pour s'avancer dans ses devoirs pour la semaine à venir.

Blaine gémit contre le cou de Kurt, mais obéit en se relevant. "Tu devrais venir," proposa Blaine pendant qu'il se levait du lit. Il allait à une ferme à citrouilles dans le coin pour en chercher une et Kurt savait que Blaine voulait vraiment qu'il vienne. Ce n'était pas pour Tyler et Charlie que Kurt s'inquiétait – pour des enfants de presque deux ans et demi, ils étaient des anges – c'était des clients de cette ferme de l'Ohio dont Kurt ne voulait pas vraiment avoir à faire affaire avec. Kurt n'avait pas vraiment beaucoup de travail à faire cette après-midi, alors techniquement il pouvait y aller et faire ses devoirs plus tard cette semaine "Ce sera amusant ?" essaya Blaine, mais sa voix n'était pas très convaincante.

"Blaine Anderson, vous me connaissez depuis assez longtemps pour savoir qu'une chasse aux citrouilles n'est _nulle part_ dans ma liste de choses amusantes." Mais Kurt s'assit quand même au bord du lit et Blaine marcha jusqu'à le rejoindre.

"Okay, ce ne sera pas une torture absolue, et _je_ m'amuserai si tu es là. C'est mieux ?" Blaine se glissa entre les jambes de Kurt et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille. "Je te promets que je ferai en sorte que tu ne le regrettes pas. Je n'exclus pas la corruption."

"Il y a tellement de choses qui ne vont pas dans ta phrase que je ne sais pas par quoi commencer," dit Kurt, sa voix remplie de sarcasmes.

Kurt se laissa finalement faire, et il devait l'admettre, ça avait le potentiel d'être un peu amusant. Kurt avait de magnifiques souvenirs d'être venu ici avec ses parents quand il était petit et il pouvait très certainement se laisser convaincre de sculpter une citrouille avec Blaine de retour à la maison.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne se laissa pas persuader de prendre une photo avec Blaine dans le ridicule panneau en bois peint avec des citrouilles taillées de sorte à ce qu'on puisse mettre sa tête dedans qui se trouvait à l'entrée. "Allez, Kurt!" dit gaiement Blaine. Lelia avait couru après Charlie, qui s'était précipité vers le labyrinthe de paille. Ben et Kurt tenait chacun une des mains de Tyler – Tyler avait tendance à s'attacher à la hanche de Kurt quand il était dans le coin.

Ouais, Kurt ne le comprenait pas non plus.

"J'ai les mains prises," dit Kurt impassible, resserrant sa prise sur la petite main de Tyler et poussant l'épaule de Ben vers le panneau. "Va prendre une photo avec ton idiot de frère pour l'apaiser."

Lelia apparut juste au bon moment pour prendre la photo et Tyler tira la main de Kurt. "Y sont bêtes," proclama-t-il, pointant les citrouilles et les grimaces que faisaient Ben et Blaine du doigt.

"Ton père et ton oncle sont _très_ bêtes," dit Kurt, en acquiesçant. Charlie courut vers Ben et passa sa tête dans le trou pour que Lelia prenne une photo. "Tu veux une photo avec les citrouilles toi aussi ?"

Tyler sembla plongé dans ses pensées pendant un moment, comme s'il n'était pas sûr de quelque chose, mais il tira de nouveau sur la main de Kurt. "Avec toi," dit-il finalement, essayant de tirer Kurt vers les citrouilles.

"Oh, chéri, je pense pas …" dit-il, se taisant quand ils passèrent près de Blaine, souriant alors qu'il attendait à côté des foutues citrouilles. "Ferme-là. Je te hais," murmura Kurt à Blaine pendant qu'il regardait Tyler grimper sur le tabouret en bois derrière les citrouilles. "Je te hais à un de ces points."

"Je pense que j'ai besoin d'une photo pour moi-même," dit Blaine, sortant son portable de sa poche. Kurt se fit un pense bête mental de supprimer la photo pendant que Blaine dormirait.

A la surprise de Kurt, c'était étonnamment calme pour un dimanche après-midi avant Halloween et ils purent facilement se balader entres les rangées de citrouilles. Charlie choisit directement sa citrouille, passant le reste du temps à chasser Ben dans les rangs. Kurt dut convaincre Blaine de ne pas prendre la plus grosse citrouille qui était à portée de vue. "Tu ne vas pas me laisser nous prendre une citrouille ?" dit Blaine, faisant semblant de bouder. "Je pensais que tu adorerais faire des décos pour les fêtes."  
"Qui a dit que c'était pas le cas ?" répondit Kurt, essayant de cacher son sourire. "Mais celle-là ne tiendra pas sous ton perron. Peut-être qu'on peut en prendre des autres plus petites. J'ai quelques idées mais il nous faudra de la peinture et beaucoup de paillettes."

Blaine s'arrêta dans sa marche et prit la main de Kurt, la serra. "Si on était pas dans un champ de citrouilles à Franklin County, je t'embrasserais maintenant."

Kurt regarda Blaine droit dans les yeux et fronça les sourcils. "Je savais pas que tu avais une telle passion pour les paillettes."

"Maman, moi aussi je veux des paillettes," dit Tyler pendant qu'il essayait de prendre lui-même la citrouille qu'il avait choisie, brisant l'ambiance entre Kurt et Blaine qui s'étaient tournés pour le regarder.

"Oh, je sais pas, Maman n'est pas très douée avec les paillettes. Mais on dirait que Kurt est un pro, peut-être que tu devrais lui demander." Lelia lui lança un regard et ses yeux scintillèrent et _Kurt les détestait tous autant qu'ils étaient_.

Tyler lâcha sa citrouille et se précipita vers Kurt, s'attachant à sa jambe. "Paillettes, Kurt, Paillettes," supplia-t-il en s'accrochant au jean de Kurt tout en le tirant. Quelqu'un avait dû apprendre comment faire la moue à Tyler, parce que son expression était vraiment exagérée et il avait juste l'air pathétique, et mon Dieu, c'était pour ça que Kurt ne savait pas s'y prendre avec les enfants. Il était une chiffe molle avec eux.

"Okay, on pourra mettre des paillettes sur ta citrouille," dit Kurt, retirant les mains de Tyler de sa jambe. "Mais seulement si tonton Blaine promet de nettoyer derrière nous," ajouta-t-il et Tyler retourna vers Lelia en courant et en applaudissant. Il se retourna pour faire face à Blaine. "Ça c'est pour la moue. Je vais supposer que c'est toi qui lui a appris cette expression, parce que tu l'utilises avec moi tout le temps."

Blaine ouvrit la bouche pour protester, et la referma rapidement. "Okay, je nettoierai toutes les paillettes."

"C'est ce que je pensais," dit Kurt, d'un air satisfait alors qu'il prenait la main de Blaine. "Maintenant, vas-y, prends quelques citrouilles qu'on puisse se barrer d'ici."

* * *

C'était la semaine que Kurt détestait le plus de l'année: la terrible semaine post-Thanksgiving. La dernière semaine de cours et la semaine avant les examens finaux étaient sur le point d'arriver. C'était la semaine pendant laquelle lui et la caféine devenaient meilleurs amis pour la vie, il ne dormait presque pas assez, et _tous_ ceux qu'il rencontrait étaient stressés et avaient les nerfs à vif. Ça semblait toujours plus mouvementé que pendant les autres semaines de fin de trimestres, probablement parce que Thanksgiving était passé par là.

Ça n'aidait pas que son père et Carole viennent pour le long week-end, tout le monde faisant équipe pour convaincre Kurt de venir au match d'OSU contre le Michigan. Blaine avait été scandalisé quand Kurt lui avait dit qu'il allait être diplômé sans avoir vu un seul match et son père avait sorti l'excuse de la sortie amusante en famille. C'était vraiment génial de passer du temps avec eux – mais tout fut laissé en plan pendant quatre jours et on était maintenant mercredi et tout lui revenait en pleine face.

Il savait que ce serait plus calme cette semaine. Bordel, ce serait même plus calme dans _vingt-quatre heures_ une fois qu'il aurait barré quelques autres choses sur sa to-do list. Et puis, hey, c'était le dernier automne de cours qu'il aurait à traverser. Ça serait l'occasion de faire la fête – dans simplement neuf jours.

Ce soir-là, après le travail, Kurt passa la porte de Blaine, lâchant tous ses livres et papiers et son ordinateur portable directement dans l'entrée. Blaine était toujours sur le campus dans son bureau – et il se sentait mal, parce qu'il savait que Blaine avait tout autant de travail que lui. Kurt savait qu'il devrait commencer quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais il avait vraiment, vraiment besoin de cinq minutes pour se complaire dans son stress.

Il alla directement dans la chambre de Blaine, ignorant la queue battante de Brady, et se laissa tomber tête la première dans les oreillers. Même si toutes les choses qu'il _aurait dû _être en train de faire tournaient dans son esprit, c'était bien d'avoir quelques minutes pour se détendre. Il commencerait définitivement son ébauche pour son devoir sur les contrastes après ces cinq minutes de liberté ou il lirait peut-être ce qu'il avait déjà écrit pour la Littérature en chansons du 18ieme & 19ieme siècles – il avait besoin de quelques modifications. Pas que Kurt n'appréciait pas les classiques, mais il serait content une fois qu'il passerait au 20ieme siècle lors du prochain trimestre.

Ou, il supposa qu'il devrait vraiment travailler sur son devoir maison de SVT… beurk. Pourquoi avait-il accepté la proposition de son tuteur de garder les sciences pour sa dernière année ? Heureusement, son prof du Glee Club avait changé leurs heures, alors il n'avait qu'une heure cette semaine au lieu des trois heures habituelles, et ça lui donnerait un peu plus de temps libre. Merde, ça lui rappelait qu'il devait donner une liste de suggestion de chansons au Dr. Liles pour son récital de dernière année, qui était, effroyablement, dans seulement trois ou quatre mois. Il aurait dû la rendre la semaine dernière, mais elle lui avait dit qu'ils pourraient se voir après les examens. Kurt était presque sûr que Blaine avait quelque chose à y voir. Il n'était pas sûr de ce que Blaine lui avait dit ou pourquoi elle aurait accepté et il détestait dépendre de quelqu'un d'autre – mais il n'en avait vraiment, totalement plus rien à faire.

Kurt avait dû s'endormir pendant qu'il classait des formations de rock et qu'il pensait à toutes les chansons qu'il avait chantées (à McKinley et OSU), parce qu'il se réveilla en sentant Blaine lui retirer gentiment ses chaussures. Kurt résista à l'envie de se glisser sous les couvertures et de se laisser retomber dans les bras de Morphée parce que son cerveau commençait à paniquer que ça faisait peut être plus longtemps que cinq minutes. Il s'assit en un bond et sa vision tourna devant ses yeux, ok, peut-être qu'il n'était pas encore totalement réveillé.

"J'ai essayé d'éviter ça," dit doucement Blaine, en lui donnant un petit coup de coude avant de retomber sur le lit. Kurt pouvait entendre dans sa voix qu'il souriait et il roula sur le côté pour voir Blaine se glisser dans le lit à côté de lui.

"Non, non, si tu te mets dans le lit ça va pas m'aider à me relever. J'étais pas supposé dormir. J'ai beaucoup trop de choses à faire," répondit Kurt, en essayant de se lever encore une fois, mais Blaine l'attrapa par la taille pour le tirer contre lui.

"Mais tu dois aussi avoir besoin de te reposer parce que sinon tu ne te serais pas endormi avec la tête plongée dans les oreillers et tes chaussures aux pieds," le taquina Blaine, resserrant sa prise sur Kurt jusqu'à ce qu'il cesse de se tortiller, acceptant finalement sa défaite. "Il n'est pas encore très tard. Encore une heure à ne rien faire puis je nous cuisinerai le dîner pendant que tu travailleras. Est-ce que je peux faire quoi que ce soit ? Te faire un thé, te faire couler un bain ?"

Kurt ouvrit grandement ses yeux pour regarder Blaine pour la première fois de la nuit. Il était passé devant lui sur le campus à un moment ce jour-là, ayant l'air aussi tracassé que Kurt l'était, et même si ses cheveux étaient un peu décoiffés par le vent, il était joyeux et étonnamment calme.

Parce qu'il savait que Kurt avait besoin que ce soit le cas.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu es toujours aussi gentil avec moi ?" demanda finalement Kurt, relevant sa tête de l'oreiller juste assez pour faire une bise à Blaine.

"Parce que je suis déjà passé par là et que j'aurais bien eu besoin de quelqu'un qui se serait assurer que je dormais et mangeais assez et qui m'aurait couvert de baisers," répondit Blaine, ponctuant ses mots en embrassant la mâchoire et le cou de Kurt, en faisant des bruits exagérés contre sa peau et Kurt ne put s'empêcher de rigoler. "Non, mais sérieusement, de quoi t'as besoin?"

Kurt réfléchit pendant un moment avant de dire, "Est-ce qu'on peut juste rester allongé là ? Et réveille-moi dans une heure si je m'endors ? Parce que je suis trop bien pour bouger."

Blaine tira son téléphone de sa poche et pianota dessus, sûrement pour programmer une alarme. Il le jeta derrière Kurt et bougea dans le lit jusqu'à trouver une position confortable. Confortable pour Blaine voulait dire avoir ses jambes enlacées avec celles de Kurt, une cheville accroché à celle de Kurt le clouant efficacement au lit, ses bras enroulés étroitement autour de Kurt et sa tête reposant sur l'épaule de Kurt. Ce n'était pas exactement la position la plus confortable pour Kurt – le bras de Blaine appuyait entre ses omoplates, mais il était trop fainéant pour bouger ne serait-ce d'un centimètre. "Merci," murmura-t-il, sa voix remplie de sommeil. Blaine disait quelque chose, mais Kurt était déjà en train de se rendormir, cette fois il rêva de son magnifique copain à la place de science et de choix de chansons.

Kurt se réveilla en entendant 'Don't Stop Thinking About Tomorrow' sonnant doucement depuis le téléphone de Blaine et il voulut grogner, parce que c'était _tellement mièvre_, mais il était toujours un peu confus à cause du sommeil et sourit à la place. Il se tourna pour le dire à Blaine et réalisa qu'il n'était plus là. Il prit le téléphone pour le couper et erra jusqu'à la cuisine.

Tous les livres de Kurt avaient était ramassés et rangés en de belles piles sur la table. Son ordinateur portable et son téléphone étaient branchés pour se recharger. Blaine rangeait la vaisselle et Brady était assis à ses pieds.

"Tu te sens mieux après ta sieste de régénération ?" demanda Blaine, souriant quand il vit Kurt dans l'encadrement de la porte.

"Quelque chose comme ça," répondit Kurt, en avalant un bâillement. Il marcha jusqu'à Blaine et lui fit un câlin par derrière pendant qu'il rangeait les tasses à café. Kurt soupira un grand coup en se reposant sur Blaine et Blaine rigola.

"Peut-être que je devrais en laisser une sortie pour toi. Tu n'as pas encore l'air réveillé." Rigola-t-il quand Kurt passa son bras au-dessus de lui pour attraper une tasse et se dirigea vers la cafetière.

"C'est pour ça que je fais pas de sieste quand j'ai des trucs à faire," rétorqua Kurt. Il attendait que la machine chauffe et jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. "Dix-neuf heures. J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai dormi si longtemps." Il secoua la tête pendant qu'il tripatouillait la machine pour faire son café et Blaine ferma enfin le lave-vaisselle.

"J'allais faire à manger avant de réaliser que je n'avais pas fait les courses depuis une semaine. J'ai commandé au Thai. Ça va bientôt arriver." Blaine marcha jusqu'à l'endroit où Kurt se trouvait, lui massant doucement ses épaules. Kurt grogna au contact, et okay, il devait vraiment se calmer. Le fait qu'ils avaient été trop occupés pour faire l'amour de la semaine, ne voulait pas dire que Kurt devait grogner à chaque fois que Blaine l'effleurait – mais Blaine avait _vraiment_ de superbes mains. Blaine continua, malaxant ses omoplates, touchant le point à côté de sa colonne vertébrale qui était toujours tendu.

Blaine bougea finalement ses mains jusqu'aux creux du dos de Kurt, pressant gentiment ses pouces. "Bon, voilà le plan," dit Blaine, parlant doucement, comme s'il disait un secret d'ordre de sécurité nationale à Kurt. "Il est sept heures maintenant. Va travailler, mais je vais te faire arrêter pour dîner, et à minuit peu importe où tu en es, je te tire jusqu'au lit, compris ?"

"Pas pour dormir, je suppose," répondit Kurt, souriant tout en prenant sa tasse maintenant pleine de café.

"Quel genre de petit copain je serais si je ne t'aidais pas à déstresser avant de dormir ?" demanda Blaine, ayant presque l'air blessé tandis qu'il s'éloignait de Kurt. "Crois-moi, tu ne penseras pas une seconde à ta to-do list une fois que j'en aurai fini avec toi."

Kurt leva simplement les sourcils en réponse parce que _vraiment, Blaine_. Heureusement, la sonnette de la porte retentit, et Kurt avait assez faim pour oublier tout ça.

* * *

Kurt se réveilla beaucoup trop tôt le jour du Nouvel An. Beaucoup trop tôt parce qu'ils n'avaient pas été invités à une ou deux fêtes du Nouvel An, mais à _cinq_, et même s'ils n'avaient pas prévu d'être aussi ambitieux, ils allaient au moins essayer de passer à la fête de Liz et à celle de Finn. Ce qui voulait dire que Kurt voulait absolument rester au lit jusqu'à ce qu'il ait vraiment à sortir, et puisque le sommeil ne voulait pas venir, il opta pour la deuxième meilleure chose après dormir (ou mieux, tout dépendait du niveau d'épuisement, supposa-t-il ).

"Mmmm, tôt," murmura Blaine alors que Kurt embrassait son dos sans efforts. Kurt essaya de ne pas rire - Blaine était toujours un peu long à se réveiller le matin et aujourd'hui n'était pas une exception.

"Peux pas dormir," répondit Kurt, poussant gentiment Blaine pour qu'il se retourne. Il obéit fixant Kurt avec ses yeux remplis de sommeil. "J'ai pensé que je pourrais m'épuiser assez pour au moins faire une sieste ."

"Et naturellement, tu as pensé à moi," rétorqua Blaine tout en baillant. Kurt était penché au-dessus de lui et Blaine le tira pour l'embrasser. "Joyeux Anniversaire," dit-il avant de presser leurs lèvres ensemble, juste un bref moment. Kurt perdit son équilibre alors que Blaine le tirait à lui, s'effondrant sur lui, et Blaine pouvait sentir que Kurt était déjà dur contre sa cuisse. "En effet bon anniversaire, quelqu'un est impatient," ajouta Blaine, prenant le cul de Kurt entre ses mains pour qu'il s'écrase contre lui. "T'es réveillé depuis quand ?"

"Trop longtemps," répondit Kurt, faisant rouler ses hanches contre les cuisses de Blaine et entendant un petit grognement se coincer dans la gorge de Blaine. "J'aurais dû te réveiller plus tôt pour que tu ne sois pas été à moitié endormi pendant ça."

"Je suis totalement réveillé," répondit Blaine, mais sa phrase fut ponctuée d'un autre bâillement. "Oh, stop, je suis assez réveillé," protesta Blaine quand Kurt mordit fortement sa lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. "Où me veux-tu ?" demanda-t-il, son ton indiquant que peu importait à quel point il était fatigué, il voulait Kurt.

"Tu restes où tu es," dit Kurt, faisant passer le t-shirt de Blaine au-dessus de sa tête. Il avait déjà balancé le sien avant de réveiller Blaine. "Je peux très bien m'occuper tout seul jusqu'à ce que tu sois complètement réveillé pour participer totalement."

"Je t'ai dit que j'étais réveillé," répondit Blaine, se plaignant presque tout en attrapant de nouveau le cul de Kurt.

"Oui et t'es aussi en train de me tripoter," dit Kurt et il se dit qu'il pourrait arrêter de le taquiner. "Juste... Laisse-moi faire, okay ?"

Blaine acquiesça, bougeant ses mains pour les poser sur les hanches de Kurt. "Tu vas me chevaucher, hein ?" demanda Blaine, sa voix tombant dans les graves et enrouée par le sommeil.

"Est-ce que tu ne sais pas cacher les surprises ?" demanda Kurt, souriant un peu pour lui faire savoir que c'était effectivement le plan. Ça l'était souvent quand Kurt réveillait Blaine comme ça. "Oh mon Dieu, est-ce que c'est ce qu'il se passe maintenant qu'on est ensemble depuis un an ? On devient prévisibles ?"

"Presque sûr que tu n'as jamais été prévisible," dit Blaine, haletant un peu quand Kurt se pencha et mordit gentiment sa clavicule. Kurt adorait leurs matinées ensemble pour cette exacte raison - Blaine était toujours trop fatigué pour que son cerveau s'attende à quoi que ce soit. Même s'il avait fait les mêmes mouvements Dieu sait combien de fois durant l'année passée , Blaine réagissait comme si c'était quelque chose de complètement nouveau. Ce n'était certainement pas un secret que Kurt adorait voir les réactions de Blaine.

Kurt continua d'embrasser le corps de Blaine, mordillant sa peau quelques fois pour obtenir les mêmes grognements qu'il en était venu à adorer. Les gémissements de Blaine devinrent de plus en plus demandeurs et juste au moment où Kurt crut qu'il allait commencer à le supplier pour qu'il _le touche juste_ _maintenant_, Kurt tira son boxer jusqu'au-dessus de ses genoux, juste assez pour accéder à ce qu'il voulait. Kurt entendit Blaine l'appeler tandis qu'il prenait son sexe en bouche, Blaine enroulant ses doigts dans les cheveux toujours emmêlés et non-coiffés de Kurt.

Blaine était assez réveillé maintenant, au point que Kurt ne s'embêtait plus à y aller doucement, prenant le sexe Blaine autant qu'il pouvait dans sa bouche, léchant et suçant, le prenant encore plus profondément. Ça ne prit pas longtemps avant que Blaine ne tire sur les cheveux de Kurt. "Allez, allez, prends le lubrifiant."

"Autoritaire," répondit Kurt, se retirant et souriant, prenant la bouteille de lubrifiant dans la table de nuit. Il la jeta à Blaine, qui s'assit, pensant que Kurt allait s'allonger pour cette partie, mais Kurt secoua la tête. "Reste juste où tu es," dit-il face au visage confus de Blaine. Il passa une jambe au-dessus de Blaine, se mettant à quatre pattes avec son cul à seulement quelques centimètres du visage de Blaine.

"Oh mon _Dieu_," gémit Blaine face à la vision, écartant les fesses de Kurt avec ses mains pour avoir une meilleure vue. "Tu disais quoi sur ce quelqu'un étant prévisible ?"

Blaine lécha la fente des fesses de Kurt, Kurt utilisant toute sa volonté pour ne pas se laisser tomber tête la première dans le lit. Il ne s'attendait pas à _ça_. "Et t'as dit quoi sur ce quelqu'un étant impatient ?" rétorqua-t-il alors que Blaine continuait à le lécher. Après s'être presque effondré, Kurt réalisa que s'il se positionnait bien, il pouvait probablement atteindre la queue de Blaine, du moins le bout, et il arqua son dos, suçant doucement le gland.

"Frimeur," lâcha Blaine, et Kurt essaya de ne pas rire, la bite de Blaine s'échappant de sa bouche ce faisant. "Je n'ai pas dit _stop_," grogna-t-il, avant de recommencer à tourner autour de l'entrée des fesses de Kurt avec sa langue. Kurt retrouva la bonne position, passant sa propre langue autour du gland de Blaine.

Malheureusement, ils ne pouvaient pas tenir éternellement dans cette positon, et Blaine abandonna en premier (okay, Kurt avait peut-être du mal à abandonner les défis). Mais Blaine le récompensa avec deux doigts au lieu d'un, et Kurt gémit autour du sexe de Blaine à la sensation familière. "Mon Dieu, Kurt, t'es magnifique comme ça," murmura Blaine, faisant entrer et sortir ses doigts plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait fait d'habitude. Quand il rajouta enfin un troisième doigt, ça devint de plus en plus dur pour Kurt de se concentrer sur ce qu'il était en train de faire, la bite de Blaine sortant de sa bouche quand ses doigts touchèrent sa prostate.

"Okay," dit Kurt, plus comme une affirmation qu'une question parce qu'il voulait vraiment passer aux choses sérieuses.

"Okay," convint Blaine, retirant ses doigts et donnant une petite claque à la fesse droite de Kurt. Le sexe de Kurt réagit bizarrement à la douleur, et ce serait quelque chose à explorer – mais plus tard, parce que Kurt voulait vraiment, vraiment le sexe de Blaine en lui.

Kurt fouilla dans les draps pour trouver la capote, ne perdant pas de temps à l'ouvrir et à la dérouler sur le sexe de Blaine. Il se baissa, le faisant doucement rentrer en lui, Blaine tendant la main pour attraper le sexe de Kurt quand le sien fut à moitié en Kurt et celui-ci dut repousser sa main. "Pas tout de suite," siffla-t-il, fermant les yeux jusqu'à ce que Blaine soit complètement en lui. Il les rouvrit, regardant vers le bas pour voir que Blaine le fixait ouvertement, sa bouche un peu ouverte. Kurt posa une main sur le torse de Blaine et Blaine recouvrit la main de Kurt de la sienne.

Alors que Kurt commençait à bouger doucement de haut en bas sur son sexe, les mains de Blaine s'accrochèrent aux hanches de Kurt, appuyant tellement fort qu'elles laisseraient sûrement des bleus, mais Kurt s'en fichait à ce moment. "Tu es - _toujours_ – tellement magnifique, Kurt, putain, " murmura Blaine en regardant Kurt s'empaler sur sa bite. Il retira une de ses mains des hanches de Kurt et attrapa le sexe de Kurt. Kurt le laissa pomper doucement pendant que ses hanches bougeaient de haut en bas même si c'était presque étouffant – beaucoup trop de sensations l'envahissant.

"Si tu veux que ça dure, tu devrais sûrement pas faire ça," dit Kurt en descendant complètement sur le sexe de Blaine, ne bougeant pas, assez longtemps pour se frotter contre lui.

"Tu rigoles, non ? C'est à ça que sert le deuxième round, je _dois_ te voir jouir, Kurt."

Dans ce cas, pourquoi Kurt le décevrait-il ? Il ferma de nouveau les yeux pour se concentrer -sur la main de Blaine autour de sa bite, sur le sexe de Blaine frottant contre sa prostate quand il arquait son dos, la chaleur montant dans son bas ventre. Kurt entendit Blaine murmurer son nom, et il ouvrit les yeux, les encrant à ceux de Blaine juste quand il passait sa main sur son gland et l'orgasme de Kurt le frappa presque sans avertissement. "Oh, _oh_," dit Kurt alors que Blaine pompait son sexe pendant qu'il jouissait, ses jambes bougeant sans qu'il le leur ordonne, bougeant assez fort contre Blaine pour faire jouir ce dernier, Kurt sentant son sexe palpiter en lui.

Kurt se laissa tomber contre le torse de Blaine, le sexe de Blaine sortant de lui dans son mouvement, et la seule chose sur laquelle Kurt pouvait se concentrer était la forte respiration de Blaine ainsi que la sienne. "Mmmm," fredonna Blaine, enroulant ses bras autour de Kurt. "Meilleur cadeau d'anniversaire des un an au monde."

"T'as toujours eu ce problème de penser que des choses que je ferais sans rien pour m'y pousser sont des cadeaux," répondit Kurt quelques minutes après quand il retrouva enfin sa voix. Il roula de l'autre côté du lit pour laisser Blaine se débarrasser de la capote.

Kurt sentit le matelas bouger quand Blaine revint au lit. "Je suis presque sûr que quoi que tu m'aies acheté cela semblera bien pâle en comparaison, désolé de briser tes rêves," le taquina Blaine en soulevant les couvertures pour qu'ils se glissent en dessous. "Enfin, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive au deuxième round."

Kurt rigola avec autant d'énergie qu'il pouvait rassembler. "Je déteste briser _tes_ rêves, mais le deuxième round n'arrivera pas, du moins pas avant une sieste. Et une douche. Et après s'être brossé les dents, aussi."

"Mais je suis réveillé maintenant!" dit Blaine, passant une jambe au-dessus de celle de Kurt pour le prendre fortement dans ses bras. "Qui a besoin de faire la sieste ?"

"Moi," rétorqua Kurt, attrapant le bras de Blaine pour l'enrouler autour de lui. "Sois une bonne grande cuillère ou je te jette dans le salon avec les chiens."

"Tu n'oserais _jamais_," répondit Blaine, prétendant être horrifié.

"J'oserais et tu le sais." Kurt soupira de contentement alors que Blaine resserrait sa prise autour de la taille de Kurt. "C'est mieux. Maintenant, dors, ou fait ton voyeur et regarde-moi dormir, comme tu veux."

"J'aime le fait que tu aies réussis à m'accepter pour ce que je suis," le taquina Blaine, mais Kurt était déjà en train de s'endormir. La réponse spirituelle viendrait plus tard.

* * *

* La fête du travail qui tombe pour les français le 1er mai et qui avait au départ été instaurée comme jour annuel de grève pour la réduction du temps de travail s'appelle Labor Day aux États Unis et se déroule en septembre.

** Un cocktail composé de Champagne et de jus de fruits (généralement orange).


End file.
